What's lost cannot be retrieved
by MissBootjah
Summary: Quinn is the perfect cheerleader, dating the quarterback. No one knows that she's a vampire but how much longer can her family secret stays hidden? And how does Rachel Berry fits in? Includes: Faberry, Klaine, Brittana, Anderberrys and Kurt-Quinn friendship.
1. Prologue

**AU where Quinn is a vampire. **

**Rated M for language, implied and actual acts later on and safety.**

**This chapter has been Beta'd by SilverfoxCFL  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a dark night; the stars weren't shining as bright and fiery as they usually did. Normally it was considered to be an ominous sign, but for her, it was the complete opposite. She loved the darkest nights; nights in which the light of the stars were weak and the moon was half absent. It made people more cautious; most relied on their instinct for self preservation to prevent themselves from venturing outside.

Most people that went out on days like this usually had a specific purpose in mind: to hunt, and to find their prey when it was weakened by the uneasy feelings that it experienced due to the sinister night. Days-nights, Quinn corrected herself, like this made the hunters go out to "play". But they wouldn't be the only ones. For she herself had planned to hunt.

Find and kill, she thought in her head. It was what her cousin Jason had always said. She had bonded with him greatly during her childhood, but unfortunately his parents had decided to continue their business in Europe. Jason had taught her to prey on the hunters whose intentions were to harm others; the ones that were less likely to be missed. He had taken her to hunt with his group a few times but some of the gang had wanted to get rid of her. Apparently it wasn't appreciated that she wasn't willing to go for the kill.

Drinking from another being that had done so much worse was acceptable for her, but she wasn't able to really end someones life. No matter how many awful thoughts she had sensed from the person, how many of their questionable acts she had to experience, it would made her feel as it she weren't any better. Those vile people were the real vermin her family had always mentioned. If they weren't so busy killing and harming one another, they wouldn't have become such easy prey for her kind.

She had to admit that Jason had had a point in some of his choices, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he had left her behind. He had been the only one from their family who had developed close ties to Quinn, and yet, he had gathered his belongings and left her alone in the world when his parents told him to. Quinn knew he had had no choice in the matter, but she had wished that he had at least given her some means of contact. Quinn felt lonely, even though she was always surrounded by people.

At school she was the most popular girl, the head-cheerleader dating the quarterback. It was a cliché, but it worked, Quinn enjoyed the power of being on top, but still she hated that she always had to hide a part of herself.

Suddenly, she picked up the sound of a soft thud. Ah, footsteps, she thought to herself. It couldn't have been any easier. But as suddenly as it had come, she felt disappointment waving within her. It shouldn't have been this easy. This wasn't a hunt. This was just waiting until someone or something came into view. A weird game of hide and seek, so to speak.

Quinn felt herself in dangerous form, school had been troublesome. Finn and Rachel had hung out again and she knew the tiny girl wanted him for herself. Quinn had no real interest in Finn whatsoever, but she needed him to stay at top and he knew of her secret so it was imperative that she kept him close.

The thing with Quinn was that she loved to act on instinct. She was fully aware that her dad would easily kill her if he ever discovered what she was about to do. He had never approved her ways of hunting; he felt as if she could have spent the better use of her time using boys during her sessions in school.

But she needed an outlet after the day's pretending in school; hunting was the only part of the day where she was truly free. Secondly, Quinn had no interest in building a negative reputation that had been sure to come along if she had taken the alternative route. Sure she fed on Finn from time to time, it's why they started dating in the first place, but she didn't want to do that too often.

Sharing blood with someone frequently forged a connection; one Quinn had no intention of sharing with Finn. And she could easily feed of other boys in the school, she could make them forget in no-time, but she didn't want to taint her reputation as HBIC.

With the last thought erased from her mind, she rapidly sprung from the tree she was occupying. The boy below must have picked up the sound, but still, he continued to trot straight ahead as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Rude," she scoffed and then she shifted her focus to scan her surroundings. On opposite sides of the road were houses; some blaring with lights, but she could hear from the thoughts of the occupants that no one was near a window. Silently, she used her speed and ran forward until she shifted to a stop behind the boy.

"Hi", she heard herself say. She wanted to stop herself from performing the deed, but she had a desire to try a move that was still familiar to her.

The guy suddenly jumped. Oh great. She had scared him, but then he whirled around to face her. He appeared slightly older than her. He was tall, taller than she was with her 5"6 frame. He had thick dark hair and soft blue eyes. Those eyes, she thought, held such an unusual color. But when he saw her, surprise flashed trough those penetrating eyes, followed by confusion, and then, joy. He attempted to cover it by masking his eyes with the confusion that was there only moments ago.

She had been right. She hadn't been the only predator that was lurking through the night. The boy before her had devious plans; plans that she wasn't allowing to happen, regardless of his intent. She felt a thirst overcoming her, and well, this guy would most likely not be missed by anyone, right now.

Though lost in her thoughts, the guy took the time to study her. She felt his gaze linger over her long blonde hair, the green eyes that were hers her full pink lips. His eyes remained there for a mere second before he continued watching her, his gaze lowering over her pastel colored sundress and soft pink cardigan.

The look made her seem very innocent but also showed of some of her finer assets. It wasn't something that she ever felt conscious of; she was used to people checking her out in the short Cheerio's uniform. This was nothing in comparison.

When he was done with his observation, he took the time to extend his hand. "Hi, I'm Dean," he offered. She flashed a smile. She could sense and feel the emotions he felt. He couldn't believe his luck; how someone like her just waltzed right into his arms; about what a trophy she could be. She could feel his surprise when he noticed how young she was, but she could feel that that wouldn't stop him from his nightly plan.

She attempted to enter his mind to see exactly what his plans were; to confirm her suspicion. She entered his mind and searched desperately looking for that said plan, but she saw nothing but blankness. All while he was still studying her. Flashes ran through her mind that hinted at his bad side, but she discovered only minimum evidence; nothing too alarming.

She noticed that he was still gawking at her; she couldn't risk losing this game, so she decided to play along. It was more difficult than she realized; usually she would have taken her time to observed a boy, carefully pounce on him and drink enough of his blood to last a couple days, then she would make sure not to leave any concrete evidence, even when there would be no suspicion whatsoever. But this time was completely different as to how she wanted him to believe that he had her, and when he reached the belief of having won, he would endure the emotions that his previous victims had expressed.

Because she endured the same emotions that he was feeling. She could feel his helpless victims begging and screaming for him to stop. She couldn't exact revenge for them, or get even, but the least she could do was smother her hunger on the piece of trash before she could endanger anyone else. And besides, she was definitely in the right mood for games, and to be honest, it had been ages since she had an occasion to really flirt.

She flashed a small, seductive grin towards him. "Hi, my name is Quinn," she introduced, reaching for his hand.

"Hi," Dean repeated. "So, what is a girl like you doing outside at this time of night?"

Mentally, she released a laugh. "Well," she started before losing herself in thought. What kind of story should she reveal? She knew that she had to think it through before the first word could be let out. "I had some troubles with my boyfriend, I guess I just needed some air before going home." The story was close enough to the truth and believable enough to pass.

Dean ate the revelations before him as if it were a piece of cake. She had just revealed that she was vulnerable and those parents would be too busy interrogating that boyfriend of hers before really looking for her. He couldn't believe his luck at the information she had spilled. It would take some time before they find her, so he had to make sure that he had his idea of fun before he disposed of her. Girls like her just ask for it, he thought smugly. They made it much too easy for him.

"Should I walk you home? It can't be safe for a young girl like you to walk alone at this hour." He had casually said this line so many times, he no longer had to think it through.

The girl smiled, revealing a row of teeth. "Thank you so much. But you don't even know me." He heard her say.

He flashed a smile; he heard a faint hint of insecurity lilting her voice. He gazed at her once more. She was exceptionally beautiful, more so with the hair and the delicious curves of her figure, but it was those eyes of hers that took his breath away; the green and brown where such an unusual combination.

Suddenly he remembered that she had asked him something. "Well, I know your name. I know that you have a boyfriend and you two had a fight, and I know that it's not safe for a girl to walk alone by herself at night," he grinned.

The line he used was acceptable, though he had used it before, right as the image of bodies burned into his mind. He just had to get her to a place where there wouldn't be any witnesses. At this, he took a quick glance that was directed towards the row of houses.

Silently, Quinn laughed to herself. Girls actually fell for the crap that this Dean was spewing? Ah hell. Abruptly, she recalled of having to behave as if she were a human girl.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it," she offered. "Shall we go then?" Her muscles suddenly tensed. Her stomach was growling and the game was costing more time that she had first foreseen.

"Just follow me," she heard Dean order, and then he spun around.

She tried to keep tabs on his mind, to find out where they were going. When she entered his head, she was relieved to discover a few tidbits, but was appalled that most of his thoughts were once again, closed off to her.

For the next fifteen minutes, Quinn and Dean had walked, and only five minutes had passed since they entered the entrance to the forest. She had to admit that if it weren't for her vampire senses, she would have been in deep trouble. The shadowed trees didn't allow the few stars shining to shine through, and it seemed as if all the night animals were too occupied in hiding from sight.

Dean kept to himself for most of their walking trip, but she thought she heard him murmur, "This should be good."

Despite her sharp vampire senses, she couldn't pinpoint whether or not the words were actually spoken or if her imagination was playing tricks on her.

Without warning, she felt a hand circling around her wrist and before she could react, she was roughly pinned against a tree. Dean began to place trickling kisses down her smooth neck.

"What are you doing?" she managed to spit. He laughed heartily, though it caused her stomach to tighten in knots.

"Well, I did warn you that it wasn't safe for a girl to be outside at night, didn't I? And if you scream here, no one will hear you."

She tried to put up a struggle, not using her vampire powers yet, but testing his strength. When she tried to push him away he hit her in the face and continued to let his hands roam her body. For the first time in ages, she experienced an emotion that barely came with the hunt. She felt the sting of sympathy. She felt sorry for his past victims, for those he had killed and tossed aside.

Anger filled her as he continued to violate her with his lips and hands. She quickly decided that the game would be cut sooner than she had planned. The boy deserved every ounce of harm coming to him. Letting him live would be a favor that she couldn't condone. Something needed to be done.

She was the huntress and he was the prey. She laughed out loud. Dean, looked up surprised "good to know that you won't be a problem hun" he said and lifted her skirt above her waist.

She could see his hand move to his pocket and he tried to get something but before his hand reached his pocket she moved. Then Quinn did something he wasn't expecting, without even the slightest effort she slid out of his grip. She grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the tree, just like he had pinned her there a few minutes ago.

"There won't be a problem, hun" she said with venom in each word. He heard it and started to shiver, "Shit, I was..." he managed to say.

He had clearly underestimated her, and then Quinn pulled his hair so his neck was exposed, she felt her fangs extract and sank them in his throat, she heard him scream, but like he had said himself, no one would hear him here and soon enough his scream died out.

When she was done with the boy she got up. She looked on her watch, just forty-five more minutes before she had to be home, and she was almost done for the night. She only had to dispose of the boy.

She wandered around for a while; she didn't really wanted to be home tonight but after fifteen minutes of wandering and trying to look presentable she had no other choice.

When Quinn reached her house she sighed and went in. Something was off she thought smiling. No one was home. She laughed, being home alone, it happened so rarely. But she was tired, and her parents would be home soon and that wasn't something she wanted to await. She knew her family didn't approve of her decisions, and she was aware that they were weird. She chose to hunt because she didn't want to risk the health of innocent people. Those who had wronged others deserved it. It was a twisted sort of poetry.

* * *

******So if you continued reading till here, thank you so much. This was merrily the prologue you will find out more about Quinn and everyone in later chapters. I will try to update fast.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before I begin this chapter (and thereby the real story) I would like to explain something. Not everything might be clear in the story right now, some things might be confusing but I will work with flashbacks later and explain the background stories.**

**Stuff you should now: **

**-It takes place in season 1 I suppose, Finn just joined the Glee club and they're still a really tiny group with not enough members.  
****-Carol and Burt are already married. And Kurt and Quinn are friends. They hang out several times with Finn and they bonded.  
****-Blaine is a new student at McKinley- he's Rachel's "adoptive" brother.  
****-No one knows about Quinn's true nature except for 2 people, one of them is compelled. The other isn't. **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize isn't mine.**

**You can find me on tumblr: MissBootjah(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**QPOV**

Hearing the sound of her phone Quinn slowly awakened, she opened her eyes ignoring the image of brown eyes that had haunted her dreams just moments ago. Eyes that had looked so familiar but she couldn't place. Pushing away the thought she sat up right in her bed, grabbing her phone that was still ringing. "Hello", Quinn answered.

"Finally" she heard on the other end, "look can you give me a ride, Brittany would bring me to school but she has to bring Lord Tubbington to rehab…" Santana trailed of. Quinn knew enough about the relationship between the two girls to not bring up Brittany's quirks near the fiery Latina.

With a sigh she complied, "sure, I'll be there in 45 minutes. Just stand outside, I don't want to lose anymore time…" Quinn hung up before Santana could answer. She knew the Latina would have something to say about it when they saw each other but she really didn't care.

She could hear her parents rummaging in the kitchen; she could smell a freshly opened blood bad, indicating her mother's breakfast. Normally the smell challenged Quinn, but after last night it nauseated her. It brought back the memories, memories she was trying to forget- if only her dreams corporate.

No. No! She scolded herself. I'm Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, popular, beautiful and HAPPY! Ignoring the last lingering thoughts she grabbed her stuff, readying herself in the bathroom. When she was completely satisfied with her reflection she grabbed her bag and moved downstairs. Her parents were still downstairs, seemingly in an argument.

"You know I don't like her hunting Judy!" Russel Fabray hissed at his wife.

Quinn stiffened when she noticed the subject, it was the same old argument; she was used to it by now. But she hoped that she could go without it for one day. Why again, why today? "Seriously dad, what would you want me to do? Feed on every boy in my class?"

"I- I- No! You can use blood bags, like your mother does!"

"And what do you eat dad? Because I've never seen you touch a blood bag!" Quinn shot back, pouring herself a mug of coffee in the process. She knew this would quiet her dad for a moment. It was hypocrite that she and her mother were supposed to live solemnly on blood bags while her dad fed on all his clientele. Being a successful lawyer had some perks for Mr. Fabray.

"Well what about that boyfriend of yours? Surely he can drink of him some more."

"Russel, why do we have to bring this up now? Quinnie has school and she has never endangered us in any way." Quinn grew silent at this. She never had, she hoped that would stay the same.

"Not yet at least!" Russel said, voicing Quinn's deepest fears.

"Gosh father, can you just quite it, I'm not going to expose us. My hunting is innocent, have some confidence in my abilities damn it!" Quinn was getting really annoyed by now. Her dad has been complaining about her hunting a lot more lately. She knew there where risks, but she was pretty good at compelling people to forget and she never hunted the innocents… Not that her dad ever listened to that.

With a big gulp she finished her coffee, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat for not letting it cool. With a huff she put down the mug and moved out of the room. "I should leave for school!" she screamed and ran out of the door, closing the door with a bang.

Entering her car she could still here her parents continuing the argument she just fled. Looking at the clock she noticed that she really did need to drive to Santana quickly, she couldn't stand yet another argument today.

* * *

Pulling up in Santana's driveway the girl was already waiting for her. "Finally, there you are Q. What took you so long? Couldn't stop staring in the reflection?"

"Cut the crap San, I'm here, now are you coming or should I just leave you here?" Quinn didn't want to start an argument but she was still pent up with frustration and Santana was the closest person to unload it on.

"Geez Fabray, what died and crawled up in your ass?"

"Bite me, Satan."

"Only if you ask me nicely." Quinn couldn't help but stifle a laugh at this. Santana knew how to perk up her friends perfectly.

"Oh so you can laugh. Now tell me, what did daddy Fabray did this time?"

"Nothing- just the same you know." Quinn knew that Santana would know. Santana had, had her fair share of problematic fathers; it was one of the things they bonded on. Well that and their shared ambition to become HBIC's. For now Santana settled on being Quinn's second in command a position that was quite desirable.

"The same huh? So he's still a colossal ass." Quinn nodded.

"Well it wasn't like you could expect any different. Cheer up Q, we're the hottest bitches in this school. Everyone wished they could either be us or do us. Or both."

"Santana!" Quinn screeched, reacting on Santana's crass language.

"Oh come on Q, don't act like you never heard a curse, I've heard your foul mouth before. Or is it because I implied people fucking you. You're such a virgin." Quinn wanted to interject. "Oh don't even deny it, you and I both know that you are and seriously Frankenteen probably won't change that anytime soon."

"For you're information Santana, there is nothing wrong between me and FINN. I'm just not ready yet and Finn respects that." Truth to be told, Quinn had never felt any desire to sleep with Finn even though he had made it clear that he wanted to take that next step in their relationship she had made it clear that she didn't.

"Nobody would be ready if their first time would be with Finnocence" Santana muttered under her breath.

"Santana!" Quinn screeched once again. What was wrong with her friend today?

"I'm serious Q, if you really want to enjoy your first time, don't do it with a virgin. Puckerman would love to pop your cherry and I happen to know he's a great lay."

"Okay, I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Well you're missing out because Puck can do things with his tongue that will make your panties melt off."

"Santana!" Quinn screamed at her friend this time. "I can stop this car right now and you can walk to school!"

"Geez, stop screaming. I like my hearing, thank you very much. And besides, you're no longer thinking about your dad now are you? " Santana was right though, she managed to avert her thoughts away from her father.

"Okay fine. You're right. Thank you"

"See that's all I wanted to hear. Now step on it, I think that grandma just passed us."

Quinn rolled her eyes over her friends' antics, a smile grazing her face.

* * *

While they entered the school people passed to give the two girls space so they could walk through. The girls acted like they didn't notice the stares and continued there small talk when Quinn saw Rachel Berry leaning against a locker in a light blue animal sweater and a short black skirt. Her eyes trailed her legs shortly before she noticed that the locker the girl was leaning against was her boyfriends'.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she murmured. Santana looked up and noticed the short girl standing there as well.

"Is that the locker of who I think it is?" she asked. Quinn nodded at her. Santana turned around and observed the hallway, noticing a jock standing not to far away with a slushie in his hands. "Excuse me" Santana said and moved away from Quinn's side.

Quinn could see Santana smiling at the jock, and she decided to use her abilities to listen in, curious to what the Latina was doing.

"…and all I need is your slushie. Sounds like a sweet deal doesn't it? " Quinn was confused, if Santana wanted something to drink that bad, she had a bottle of water in her bag.

"You know it's not polite to listen in on others conversations right?" a voice said from behind her.

"Geez Kurt, you startled me." Bit at her friend

"Me? Startling you? Never thought that was a possibility. Now why are we spying on Satan?" Kurt wondered.

"We're not spying on Satan- euh Santana. I just wanted to know what she was up to." Quinn tried to defend herself.

"If you say so Quinn. FYI, Finn was looking for you. He's probably somewhere near your locker."

"Thanks Kurt, I'll look for him in a second. I should wait on Santana first." She eyed the Latina who had just received the slushie and moved towards Finn's locker.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, bye sweetie."

"Bye!" Quinn said distractedly, still focused on Santana, something that was just out of view for Kurt. Would he have seen her he would have probably tried to stop it because Quinn was quite certain about what was going to happen.

When she heard a "Splash" and a loud gasp her thoughts were confirmed. She looked at Finn's locker and her eyes locked with big brown eyes before they averted towards the floor. Guilt panged inside her but she ignored the feeling. She could see Rachel Berry standing in a puddle of Red slush. Her sweater was stained with the red and wet pieces of slush, staining it and making it slightly see-through on some parts. The small girl was shivering from the cold and she could hear the hallway being filled with laughter.

Quinn couldn't help but throw her friend a thankful smile. RuPaul needed to be taught a lesson that no one went after Quinn's man without consequences. Berry looked furious though and moved away from her spot, looking for a bathroom. Everyone moved away for the girl, not wanting to get any bits of the cold ice on them. Rachel moved towards Quinn, trying to get to the bathroom that was behind the blonde.

Quinn stayed rooted on her space. She refused to make any space for the girl. If she wanted to use the bathroom she would have to walk around her. The girl surprised Quinn though when she simply pushed her away. Goosebumps traveled over Quinn's skin from where Rachel's had touched her skin. Quinn blamed the ice cold slushie and ignored the shocked looks from everyone when she had been pushed by Rachel Berry, Glee club loser.

Santana walked back to Quinn. "Did she just push you? Because I can go all Lima Heights!"

"Don't worry about it, you just slushied the girl. I think we're good for now. Let's go to class.

* * *

**RPOV**

Leaning against Finn's locker she was waiting till the boy would be there. She had to ask him something about his recent joining in Glee Club, because even though they needed members, she had to be sure that he wouldn't ditch the club as soon as his girlfriend snapped with her beautiful fingers.

After several minutes Finn was still no where in sight. She contemplated leaving but that was when she noticed Quinn Fabray entering the school with one of her cheerleader friends. She noticed Quinn giving her a once over and saw how her friend left her side.

She noticed how Quinn was focused on her friend, trying to figure out what she was trying to do. Focused on it, and she noticed how Quinn jumped a little when Kurt Hummel came up from behind her. The two talked like they were good friends, Rachel had never realized that her fellow Glee-clubber hung out with Quinn Fabray but then she realized how Kurt was Finn's stepbrother. The two would have met at Finn's house of course.

She kept observing the blonde, she seemed troubled and Rachel wondered why. Quinn Fabray seemed to have the perfect life, what was there she could be worried about. She could hear footsteps nearing her but kept her focus on Quinn, she could see how Kurt walked away. His back facing her the entire conversation.

Suddenly the footsteps that were nearing her came to a halt. She wondered if it was finally Finn reaching his locker and willed her eyes to move away from the blonde cheerleader. Before she could, she felt something ice cold hit her skin. She removed her eyes from Quinn, but not before the two could lock eyes for a moment. She saw something flash in Quinn's eyes but couldn't read the expression. She finally noticed the person that threw the slushie, it had been Quinn's dark-haired friend. Santana Lopez. Suddenly the flash in Quinn's eyes had made sense, the girl was probably just glad that her friend slushied her.

Quickly Rachel tried to look for a bathroom, lucky that she had a set of extra clothes in her bag for emergencies like these. She ignored the cold and the feeling of humiliation, she tried to block out the laughing that she heard in the hallway and just focused on finding a way to escape. She walked towards the bathroom and noticed Quinn Fabray standing in front of them.

Embarrassed and mad she just pushed the girl away, wanting to remove her sweater before it would stick to her body even more. Pushing the girl away she felt a shock cursing through her body, probably from the polyester uniform. Even the girls clothes was set on hurting her, she should have known.

* * *

**If you've read this far thank you so much! I am not completely satisfied about this chapter, but I can't jump in the plot that's in my head without some giving the story some footing and background, so that's what will happen at first.**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who Reviewed and Alerted and Favorited me. Seriously, thank you so much for giving my story a chance.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to apologize for the 2 week wait. I actually had half of it done already but the last 2 weeks were crazy and I hadn't had a chance to finish it. This chapter is mainly some more insight in Quinn's life and her relationships. Also I have thrown in some more Kurt. All will be explained later ;)**

**The real plot will probably begin in a 2-3 more chapters but I want to give you all a decent idea of the characters before that. If you have any complaints or different ideas, just tell me and maybe I can work them into the story.**

**Thank you for everyone who decided to put this story on their favorite list or on alert and a major thanks for everyone that ever bothered to review. I don't understand why you would do that, but I love you all a lot.**

**This chapter has been corrected by my Beta: SilverfoxCFL**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Classes were boring as usual, the teachers barely paid attention to them and it gave Quinn the opportunity to dwell on her thoughts. She knew that she crossed a line yesterday that she wouldn't have crossed normally. She was confused to what it meant, she always prided herself in being a good "person" because she never killed or preyed on innocent people… but maybe that wasn't how it worked.

Every time she fed on someone she could connect with them, she could feel-live their thoughts. Often, when it seemed that the person wouldn't stop hurting other people, she compelled them to make sure they wouldn't do it ever again.

She deluded herself in thinking that what she did was a good thing that way. But last night something had set her off and she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. That could prove to be dangerous, if she didn't know what it was… How could she prevent it from happening?

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone walked into the classroom. "Nice of you to join us Miss Pierce" their science teacher said.

"Sorry, it was my cat,- Lord Tubbington- I found him stealing my mother's sleeping pills again. Did you know that when cats eat sleeping pills they get really hyper? That was what happened with Lord Tubbington and he kept trying to eat the curtains so I had to bring him back to rehab. They helped him quit his smoking addiction; maybe they can stop this too."

Quinn shared a knowing look with Santana and both of them stifled a laugh when they noticed their teacher's face. "Right… Okay just sit down, Miss Pierce. I'll just- I'll just continue the lesson." Mr. Houston said.

Brittany skipped happily into the classroom and took her place next to Santana. "Hey Quinn" and she smiled to her. "Hey Britt."

Brittany looked at Santana, "San I'm sorry I couldn't give you a ride to school, but I'll totally make it up to you tonight when I'll do that thing with-"

Santana looked at Brittany with loving eyes and suddenly seemed to remember that Quinn was still around. "Britt!" and she clapped a hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh? Was this one of those things I couldn't say in front of Quinn?"

Quinn looked at the two girls, an amused smile on her face. "Yes Britt, yes it was" Santana answered.

"Oh… Sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

Quinn tried to look busy trying to look like she didn't notice that much. But soon enough to two girls started a conversation about Cheerio practice and Quinn joined in again.

"Quinn!"

Quinn turned around, trying to see who it was that called out her name when rough lips touched hers. She got pushed against her locker softly and she could hear a groan. She kissed Finn back shortly to avoid a scene and than pushed him away.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"You never met up with me this morning…" Quinn raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm sorry… This morning?"

"Kurt mentioned to me he told you I was looking for you…"

"Oh. Oh that, sorry I forgot. I was with Santana and we were running late."

"Yeah I heard. You slushied Rachel."

"I did not slushie her. Santana did."

"It's the same thing Quinn."

"Hey I can't control Santana, no one can. But- let's not fight about manhands, why were you looking for me."

"I just wanted to ask or you could come over after school, it's been a while that we hung out together."

"Finn we see each other every day…"

"Yeah but that's in school. And I thought, maybe you would like the privacy."

Quinn paused at this. She wasn't sure what exactly he was offering… He and Kurt where the only one who knew about her being a vampire and she could swear he just insinuated that she could feed of him… but she wasn't sure.

"I have Cheerio practice after school. I wouldn't want to let you wait"

"That's cool; I have Glee club so you can come over when you're done training."

"Okay, I'll see you later" she leaned forward, wanting to give him a kiss on his cheek but Finn moved in to catch her lips again. "Can't wait."

* * *

Practice was hard. Coach Sylvester yelled at them a lot but Quinn succeeded in ignoring her. She was flexible and had great stamina so routines weren't that hard for her. Of course it helped a great deal that she wasn't entirely human but she prided herself in thinking that she was this good because of the practice.

As usually Coach Sylvester made them stay longer than scheduled, Quinn wanted to go home, take a shower and rest but than she remembered she had made plans with Finn. Glee club probably finished some time ago so she hoped that he wasn't waiting too long. Quickly she went to her car and drove towards his house.

After a few knocks Kurt opened the door, surprised at seeing Quinn there. "Eh Quinn… Not that I don't like you standing on my porch, but why exactly are you here?"

She looked at Kurt skeptically, thinking that he was joking. "Well Kurt- my boyfriend happens to live here. You do remember that right?"

Kurt laughed at the girl's response, "Oh I know that alright, it's just that Finn isn't here right now."

"How do you mean 'Finn isn't here?' He's the one that invited me in the first place."

Kurt scoffed, typical Finn behavior. "You want to come in? I know the cold doesn't bother you, but it might be easier to talk inside."

Hesitantly Quinn entered the house, she wasn't used to getting stood up and she really did want to know what was going on. "Fine" she said when she placed herself on the couch, "please explain to me why my boyfriend, who requested my being here, isn't currently… here?"

"Well I can't really explain it, because who knows how Finn's brain works, but you know how we had Glee practice" at this Quinn pulled a face- she disliked the idea of Glee club. All those kids were perfectly happy being different, and here she was, more different than anyone in the school and all she did was hide behind her mask. It also didn't help that most of those kids were losers. Well Kurt has proved to be alright, but she would have never found that out if he hadn't found out her secret and been so nice.

Kurt ignored the face Quinn pulled and continued, "So because Finn just joined last week, and we have no male lead Rachel asked if he could come over today to practice this new song. Last I saw they left school together."

Quinn was furious, not only was she stood up. She was stood up for that dwarf. Hadn't she learned anything from that slushie earlier?

Kurt looked at Quinn with a calculated expression, he noticed the tension in her hands and how she was close to ripping the cushions. "Quinn calm down- there's no need to murder the girl. I think you and Santana have done enough to her today already."

Quinn looked up, not used to someone trying to scold her. "I did not do anything to the girl, and still she's trying to steal my boyfriend! Besides- Santana slushied her."

Kurt waved her off "Puh-lease, same thing."

"How do you even know about that? Don't tell me you and Rachel are suddenly besties."

"Uhm no…" Quinn could detect a small blush on Kurt's cheeks "Bl-Blaine told me?"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah. He's Rachel's brother, he transferred last month."

"Rachel has a brother? And you like him! What does he looks like?"

"I- I do not like him! And we're not talking about me, we're talking about you and you're obsession with putting Rachel in her place."

"It's not an obsession; I just don't like people taking what is mine."

"Honey… Finn's a person, you don't own him. He's a human being like all-most of us."

Quinn had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. "Look I'm sorry, I have no idea what's going on with me lately. I just feel so pent up with frustration and I feel like I can explode on any moment and that girl… she sets me off."

She could feel Kurt's eyes taking her in, nodding understandingly even though the both of them knew he had no idea of knowing how she felt. "Maybe it's better if I just leave… Coach pretty much tired me out so I should rest."

"Quinnie, you know that you can talk to me right? I never judged you before; I am not planning on starting now."

Quinn felt her heart warm for the boy; he was the only one who knew parts of her that she could never show. Even though she had never meant for him to find out, never meant for him to remember and least of all for them to become friends, she was glad it had happened. She needed someone to trust, but most of all she needed to know that someone was willing to help her without needing to be compelled. She needed to know that someone really cared about the real her without her interference. Kurt was the only one that could do that and that gave him a special place in her heart.

Just when she decided to spill her heart about the day before she could hear the door open. Burt had come home and it reminded Quinn of the fact that she couldn't speak freely anymore. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. We can always talk later, but I should probably leave now. If Finn wants to forget about me fine, but I'm not going to wait for him."

Kurt sighed but knew that he couldn't change the girl's mind. The only way to get Quinn to open up was if she was willing to open up herself. Quinn moved leave the house but Kurt followed her, reminding her that she could always call and she gave him a quick hug.

Just as she moved to open the door it opened from the outside and she bumped into her boyfriend. "Quinn! What are you doing her?" he asked her, he sounded surprised but mostly confused. He moved a little towards the right as if he tried to shield something from her line of sight.

"Why do you think she's here Finn!" Kurt spit to his brother.

"How should I know? Maybe she wanted to see you?"

"Well you're her boyfriend."

"And you're her friend."

"And I'm right here!" Quinn cut in trying to get the two boys to stop.

"Look Finn, you asked me to come over after school. But instead of finding you here I find out that you're with that midget from Glee."

"Hey!" a voice came from behind Finn. "I find that term offensive, I'm not a midget, I'm… petite."

Finn groaned; a defeated look on his face when he realized that he was caught. Caught of what exactly Quinn wasn't sure, but Finn's expression made it clear that there was something going on.

"Are you- Are you kidding me!" Quinn spluttered. "Not only do you ditch me for that, you even take her to your home. Do you know what kind of rumors that could cause?

"Is that what this all is for you Quinn? I'm just someone that helps you gain a better reputation?"

Quinn felt guilty for a second, because there was a hint of truth in his words but then Quinn got mad. Finn had always known what the deal was and why her reputation was so important for her, for him to call her on it was a low blow.

When Kurt heard Finn accusations he knew that the fight would become personal soon. He realized that Rachel was still standing there and they shared a shocked look. When he heard Finn calling Quinn fake he made the decision to get Rachel out of here. Who knew what Finn would say and he couldn't risk anyone finding out about Quinn.

Walking towards Rachel and ignoring Quinn screaming insults at Finn's head he offered the brunette a ride home. "But Finn and I are supposed to practice our duet."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the girl. "Finn is a little occupied at the moment as you can see."

Rachel huffed but followed him. "Really Kurt, as a member of New Directions yourself I would have assumed that you saw the importance of helping your stepbrother become vocally capable to be the man lead to my voice. It might take some time to find someone that can be my match, but with the right amount of practice Finn can be that person and him fighting with Quinn is just a waste of his voice."

"Seriously Rachel? They're just fighting, it's not the first time, nor will it be the last, besides can you blame Quinn. Finn totally forgot about her, and Sue basically tried to kill all of them during Cheerio practice so she's exhausted and a little bit irritable."

"A little! A little? That girl has been on my case for the last few days and I don't even know why. I mean she never even noticed that I existed even though I looked at her all the time. And then when she finally notices me she slushies and ridicules me."

"Let's not forget that you are trying to steal her boyfriend."

"I am not trying to do any such thing. I don't even like him, but for New Directions to stand a chance for Nationals we need everyone to be their best. That includes Finn, and because I am the best singer in Glee I am best qualified to help him reach his full potential."

Kurt sighed at the girl, exhausted by her rant. He parked his car, gesturing for her to leave, which she did without a single good bye or thank you. He fell back in his chair, regretting his decision to drive Rachel home when he saw someone walking towards his car.

He heard a soft thud on his window and he turned it down, he took in a sharp breath when he was faced with a grinning Blaine Anderson. "Hey Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Not much I just had to drag Rachel away from my house."

"What did she do this time?"

"It wasn't what she did, more what Finn didn't do." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Finn asked Quinn to come over but totally forgot about it and went with Rachel instead."

Blaine nodded. "Quinn… she's the girl that slushied Rachel right?"

Kurt shook his head, "No that was Santana, Quinn is the shorter blonde one. Not the ditzy one, but the one that is basically running this school. She's sweet but you just have to stay away from her bad side."

"Well I guess Rachel managed to get on hers. Yeah I think I heard Rachel talk about her before." At this Kurt grew confused, both girls had never run in the same circle and they seemed to be blissfully unaware of each other until the previous week when Finn joined Glee club but he let the matter rest.

"Well just look out for her, and try to steer her away from Finn. He's not going to leave Quinn anytime soon so it's a lost cause."

Blaine chuckled, "I don't think Finn is really her type, but don't worry I'll pass along the message."

Kurt looked at the boy with a confused expression. Blaine caught his stare and Kurt tried to will away his growing blush. "I" he coughed in between "I should probably go back. Help Quinn and Finn work this out before they end up hurting each other."

"Have you ever thought that maybe they shouldn't be together?" Blaine wondered.

"It doesn't matter." Kurt answered resolute "As long as Quinn is willing to be with him, they'll be together."

"So Quinn is the only one that has any say in the relationship?"

"No, but Finn would be crazy to break up with her. So he won't."

Blaine nodded. Maybe you're right, I should probably see if Rachel is okay though. I'll see you at school Kurt." Blaine moved back to the house, when he was out of earshot Kurt softly murmured "Bye Blaine."

* * *

**If you're still reading this, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter might answer some questions you're having, but it will raise some new ones as well. I'm just learning to work with flashbacks so I hope they're okay.**

_The lines in italic are flashbacks,_ **Bold lines are text messages.****  
**

**Thank you to my Beta SilverfoxCFL for correcting this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a week after the fight between her and Finn. Both had said some horrible things to each other, it had even gone as far that Finn called her an evil bloodsucker while they were still outside. Fortunately no one had been in earshot because Kurt had removed Rachel from the scene.

But still… Quinn had never expected Finn to be a danger to her secret. The only reason she started dating him in the first place was to fit in, to make sure she didn't stand out and no one would pay attention to her. It hadn't worked out that way but Quinn had realized that standing on top meant that no one actually dared to look close.

No one dared to question Quinn and it had kept her even safer, but for Finn to talk… It wasn't that she thought of Finn to be too loyal to endanger her, but he shouldn't be able to tell anyone. She had made certain of that when she told/showed him her secret.

_Quinn and Finn were in his bedroom, they had been dating for a few weeks now and Finn was still blissfully unaware of Quinn's real nature. She hadn't fed for over a week and she had been feeling hungry all day, but she was able to push it away at school. She had good self-control and knew the risks of exposing herself._

_She would hunt later that night, but first she had to go through another date with Finn. He was trailing soft kisses on her neck and she tried to lose herself in the feeling. Trying to feel the emotions and passion that she knew people were supposed to have in situations like this._

_Finn made a move to fondle her boobs, quickly she slapped his hand away, scratching his hand in the process. "Finn I told you I wasn't ready!" she screeched._

_But Finn never heard her, clutching his hand that showed three long red streaks. They looked just like the pattern a scratch would make, but they had broken the skin with much more force than humanly possible. Finn looked shocked and kept holding his hurt hand._

_Small drops of blood welled up from the wound and Quinn could feel her resolves crumble, she moved her face towards his hand. Finn thinking that she was examining it stupidly let her. She could feel his confusion when she gave it a small peck, and than when she had licked his hand. The denial, refusal and mostly the disgust that she felt coming from him in waves._

_She knew that the risk was already taken when she continued drinking from his cut. Finn was too stunned to even react, when Finn seemed to snap out of his haze Quinn shifted her focus to him._

_"What are you?" he asked with a shiver._

_"I'm a vampire" she answered looking him in the eyes. "And you will never tell anyone" she compelled him._

_"I will never tell anyone." He repeated._

_"This never happened."_

_"What never happened?" The boy asked confused._

_Quinn smiled, "Good, now if anyone asks about that cut, you got it during practice. Puck just got his manicure done."_

_Finn nodded and Quinn continued. "Not only will you never tell anyone, you will never mention anything that insinuates what I am. You will let me feed from you when necessarily and you will help me keep my secret. Do you understand?"_

_Finn nodded once again, agreeing with everything she said, not capable of disagreeing. "I'm sorry that I had to do this to you, I never wanted you to find out. But you left me no choice, because I will tell you a secret Finn. Being a vampire has many advantaged. Of course I'm quicker, stronger but we can feel strong emotions and when we feed, we can even read their minds. As demonstrated we can also compel people today as we say. But we only use that when it's needed, but just than, I could feel your emotions Finn, I could hear your thoughts. It __was necessary,__ you wouldn't have kept quiet." She gave Finn a soft peck. "I'm sorry I had to take away you're will but I can't risk it."_

Quinn knew that she had to keep Finn even closer now, she should probably compel him again to be certain of his secrecy, but she would need to uncover what had happened with their previous deal.

How was he able talk about her nature in public, and if the compulsion had worn off completely, why hadn't he exposed her yet?

Ignoring her pride she sent Finn a text.

**Can we talk? –Q**

**We probably should. –F**

**After school? –Q**

**I have Glee, you can join if you want to. We really need more members. –F**

Quinn read the last text over and over. Joining Glee club would be suicide, but it would be a way to keep Finn closer and to keep an eye out for Rachel. But what about the Cheerio's? She knew that the Glee club schedule and Coach Sylvester's didn't mix well, and there was no way Sue would let her skip trainings for Glee Club. She hated Schuester and that whole club even more than Quinn did.

Quinn tried to come up with a plan that would get her to join, but would satisfy Coach Sylvester as well. At the end she realized that the plan was simple, all she needed were her seconds in command.

* * *

Coach Sylvester had been easy to persuade, all she wanted was to destroy the Glee Club and when Quinn informed her she could infiltrate the little club she went away with the plan as if it was her own. Santana however proved more difficult to persuade, she didn't want to risk her reputation but when Quinn told her that their Coach approved of the plan she quickly went along as well, not wanting to disappoint the woman.

Now she saved the easiest job for last, convincing Miss Brittany S. Pierce. Or so she thought.

"Come on Britt, it will be fun. All we have to do is tell Sue what the Glee Club is up to and maybe cause some fights in the process."

"But Lord Tubbington explicitly told me not to sing, apparently it gives him flees. And I can't give Lord Tubbington flees Quinnie, only the tooth fairy can chase them away and I'm out of spare teeth!

Quinn sighed, never had she imagined the sweet blonde to be most difficult, but she knew she had to convince Britt or Santana would drop out as well. "But Britt, Santana is joining as well. And you don't even have to sing, you can just hum in the background."

"I'm not risking Lord Tubbingtons health Quinn."

She knew that there was no arguing Britt's logic when her cat was involved so she tried another method. "You know you can dance in Glee."

"I dance with the Cheerio's."

Quinn shook her head, "No you do routines, you're an amazing dancer Britt and those Gleeks can use a good choreographer."

At that Brittany raised her head, "You think I can choreograph the dances?"

"Sweetie you have so much talent when it comes to dance, of course you can!" Now all Quinn needed was to get Mr. Schue to get along with her idea. Brittany enveloped her in a hug.

"I would love to create dances!- But Quinn… why do you want us to join Glee. I thought you hated that club."

"I told you Britt, Coach Sylvester wants us to spy on them."

"That is why Coach wants us to join, but why do _you_ want us to join?"

Quinn sighed; sometimes Brittany could be too perceptive. "I just… Finn is there and… I just think it's better if I keep an eye on him."

"You don't trust him." Britt stated.

"I do- he just knows stuff and…" Quinn cut herself off when she realized she was telling Brittany to much.

"He knows your secret." Brittany finished for her.

She looked at the girl with a face full disbelieve. "How do you know I have a secret?" She stammered.

Brittany smiled, "It's obvious isn't it? Santana always wanted to find out what it was but it doesn't matter, it's a part of you. And besides I totally know."

"You- You know?" Quinn stammered surprised.

Brittany nodded eagerly. " Isn't it obvious? You're a dolphin."

Quinn let out a relieved sigh that Brittany had made up something herself and turned herself back to the girl a smile on her face. "You know you can't tell anyone, right Britt?"

"I would never tell someone else's secret. Not after the swimming pool incident where I accidentally told everyone what me and Santana where doing in the dressing room and Santana got upset with me."

Quinn nodded. "Okay- so you're joining Glee?"

Brittany hooked their pinkies together. "I'm joining Glee. But I'm not singing."

Good, now Quinn could join the club and keep an eye on Finn for the rest of the day, afterward they would talk and she would make sure he once again couldn't be a danger to her secret.

* * *

Mr. Schue was hesitant when Quinn told him that she, Brittany and Santana where joining but she quickly reminded him that they accepted everyone, no exceptions.

Besides it wasn't like they could really be picky with their members. They needed 12 members to qualify for Sectionals and all they had were:

- Kurt  
- Guy-Kurt-denied-liking  
- Wheelchair-kid  
- Asian-Goth  
- Named-like-a-car  
- Manhands  
- and Finn

Even with the three of them joining they were still two members short, so Quinn wasn't surprised when Schuester told them they could join.

* * *

Quinn has expected the outburst when she first entered the choir room "What are you three doing here?" a voice sneered. "Don't you know you need talent to be in this room?"

She looked at Santana and saw that the girl was ready to attack, she needed this to go peacefully or they would be kicked out of Glee in no-time, whether they needed members or not.

Quinn searched for the source of the sound, but she had already know who it was and where she sat. "Rachel, nice to see you too." Strangely enough it didn't came out the sarcastic way Quinn had intended it to.

Stranger was the small smile that Rachel was sporting after the seemingly gentle greeting, but she choose to ignore the way Rachel's face lit up with that small smile. Then she saw her boyfriends hand on the small of Rachel's back and she realized the real origin of the smile.

"Quinn!" he exclaimed surprised when he noticed the girl standing in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you asked me to join, so I realized, why not?"

Finn nodded hesitantly, but decided to rest the case. The three Cheerio's went to sit and decided to pick the farthest chairs away from the rest of the Glee Club. Quinn sort of expected Finn to move and sit with her, since he had wanted to talk as well, but he sat down next to Rachel.

Mr. Schue entered the room and could see a clear drift between the group, the old members on one side and the new ones on the other side and ordered them to mingle before he would start the lesson. Quinn was wondering what the rest of the group was feeling at the sudden intrusion but before she could concentrate on their emotions she was already wrapped in a hug.

"You know you could have mentioned that you were joining you know!"

Quinn smiled. "Sorry Kurt, it was sort of… sudden."

The boy raised an eyebrow at the girl but chose to sit next to her, ignoring the stairs of his friends and motioning to a few to sit closer. The first to move towards the Cheerio's was a short boy with gelled down hair, who sat next to Kurt but ignored the girls. Quinn guessed that this was the boy Kurt seemed to like, Rachel's younger brother who apparently was named Blaine.

The Goth-girl, or Tina as she learned, tried to start a conversation with the Cheerleaders but was soon cut off by Santana. "Don't talk to me, unless you can end that sentence in one try, Stutterer."

Quinn gave Santana a look but the girl shrugged her shoulders, "You know I can't stand a Stutterer."

She rolled her eyes and tried to mouth Tina an apology but the girl had already moved back next to the boy in the wheelchair. Mr. Schue wanted to start the lesson when he realized that except for Kurt no one seemed to want to interact with the Cheerio's something that Quinn didn't mind.

She planned on using this time to observe, and that was what she the entire lesson her eyes and ears where tuned on Finn and often she found herself staring at the short girl next to him. When Rachel's eyes caught hers she quickly averted them and ignored the heat she was suddenly feeling.

Why did Santana close that window again? The room felt so hot almost suffocating, she used the paper with song lyrics to fan herself and ignored the weird stares she got from the rest of the room. "No one else feels hot all of a sudden?" the girl asked when they kept staring at her.

Her eyes locked with brown ones and she could feel her temperature rise even more. The room around her began to spin and she felt weak. She started to lose her concentration and suddenly she could feel a lot of emotions, emotions that weren't hers.

She tried to shut them out when a strong one seemed to intrude her mind. 'Pure hatred.'

There was a knock on the door which seemed to gather the attention of the Glee Clubbers and they turned their back on her, not noticing her inner struggle. She could clearly hear the door being opened and she could hear a clear boy's voice. "I want to join Glee Club." A few murmurs were heard in the room, probably talking about the boy in the door opening but Quinn couldn't pay attention to any of that.

She tried to concentrate on the emotion, see where it came from, but she came upon a wall. She tried to break it, tried to find out who the intense emotion was belonged to and what he/she was capable off. She pried further and she could feel herself getting flushed even more.

She had given up on fanning herself but the room seemed to spin even faster and she fell from her chair. She tried to stand up but could feel her legs give up; she fell down on the floor with a loud sound. She could hear the sound of chairs scraping and people were crouched down next to her.

"Quinn! Quinn are you okay?" Santana said

"Quinn what's happening?" Kurt asked worriedly shaking her a little.

Quinn could feel blackness evolving her and she slowly lost consciousness, the last thing she heard was the voice of an angel. "We need to help her."

* * *

**What happened to Quinn? Well I suppose we'll find out don't we? I hope you guys didn't mind that this chapter focused so much on the Glee Club but I needed her to join the group to continue the story and I wanted to show that progress.**

**Also Brittany thinks Quinn is a dolphin ;) Which might be true...**

**Any guesses who the last voice was? xD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay seriously I'm a bitch. This chapter took almost three weeks and I have no excuse other than that it took a long time to write this. And I'm still not fully satisfied... But I can't keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**I'm glad to see that even though I get very few reviews (thank you for everyone who did review!) I do still get some story alerts. Those are basically what keep me writing because it's not only a really good feeling (not gonna lie ;)) but it's also a reminder that there are people out there who would want me to update.**

**Thank you to SilverfoxCFL for beta'ing this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

The whole day Rachel had been excited for Glee Club. Finn had finally decided to take on the roll as male lead and she couldn't wait to show everyone how amazing she sounded with a partner. She knew that the rest of the club was getting annoyed with her pursuit of Finn but she needed a partner to show her versatile range, and Kurt – no matter how lovely his voice was- wasn't suited for the job.

When she found Finn she couldn't believe she could finally show her true talent. Sure his voice was a little rough and he clearly wasn't trained but she could fix that, she had enough ambition for the both of them.

The plan had seemed so simple, but Finn seemed hesitant. At first Rachel didn't understand why, but when he explained that he had a girlfriend she understood that her advances were misunderstood. She never had any desire to pursue Finn romantically; she had given her heart away years ago to someone who barely knew she existed, but who was worth the wait.

Rachel knew it was stupid and futile but she had deluded herself that it was for the better, she couldn't have any obstacles for her future career. Staying single until that person noticed her was tragic, but helped her focus as well.

Walking towards her next class she saw three Cheerio's enter the class next to hers, immediately her heart sped up a bit – 'this was fear' she told herself - and she followed them with her eyes not noticing the person standing in front of her.

With a crash she bumped into a hard body and she blushed a little when she noticed it belonged to a not unattractive male. "Gosh I'm so sorry, I should really pay more attention to where I'm walking."

"Don't worry about it" the boy replied while sending her a smile that send a shiver down her spine. Rachel didn't know why the boy affected her this way but she decided that she didn't mind it one bit.

She looked at the boy and realized that she had never seen him before. "I haven't seen you here before right?" Smooth Rachel, smooth she told herself.

"No I'm new, I transferred here today."

"Really? How are you liking it so far?"

"Well I suppose there is great company here and a beautiful view." Was she mistaken or was he flirting with her she wondered.

"Uhm… yeah I suppose. I mean if you like old buildings and scruffy towns."

The boy laughed, "There is always somewhere to find beauty in …?" he gave her a pointed look clearly fishing for a name.

"Oh sorry how rude of me. I'm Rachel- Rachel Berry." She extended her hand to him and he took it, they were interrupted by the bell and she looked back at the classroom, knowing that she had to enter soon. When she turned back around the boy was gone already. "Rude" she murmured but for the continuation of the class she was haunted by his blue eyes.

She didn't bump into the mysterious guy for the rest of the day, she did saw him talking with some Cheerio's when she was talking with Artie about her song choice but other than that the day continued as normal.

* * *

After several classes that could barely keep Rachel's attention it was finally time for her favorite part of the day. She had a solo prepared for this week's lesson that would show everyone her talent.

When she entered the choir room it was still empty and Rachel quickly took a front row seat while she listened to the murmur and laughter from outside the room. Noises moved closer and soon the room was filled with the other members.

She shot a small smile at Finn when he sat down beside her, glad that she finally had a good male counterpart. Everyone was talking with each other when she heard more footsteps enter the room. For a moment she was ecstatic, they needed new member. She lifted her eyes and then she noticed who where entering the room.

What are you doing here?" Rachel screamed in outrage "Don't you know you need talent to be in this room?" That jab was mainly meant for Santana who she disliked the most. Brittany had something innocent about her, and Quinn… Well she was Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel, nice to see you too." Quinn replied and it sounded strangely sincere. It threw Rachel off and she didn't know how to react. She felt the corners of her lips rise a little while she looked at the blonde. Suddenly she felt a heavy weight on her back but she ignored it, eyes trained on the blonde.

"Quinn!" What are you doing here?" A voice rang from next to her, Rachel realized that Finn was still next to her and it was his hand on her back. She could see something cross Quinn's face and she guessed it was anger. Great Rachel thought to herself, the last thing she needed was to get even more into Quinn's cross hairs.

"Well you asked me to join, so I realized, why not?" She was surprised at that, not the part where Finn wanted Quinn to join, but the part that she had been willing to do so.

The three Cheerio's sat down at the farthest end of the corner and to her surprise Finn stayed sitting next to her. "You don't want to sit next to Quinn?" she asked him, "I won't mind."

"No thanks. I think some distance could be good for now." She frowned at his cryptic words but decided to ignore him instead paying her attention to Mr. Schue who had just entered the room.

He ordered them to mingle wanting to make everyone feel welcome but Rachel made no point to move, it wasn't like her attempts would be appreciated but the girls. Rachel looked at the rest of the group and it seemed like they all shared her sentiments. No one tried to move to the girls- until Kurt moved to them and enveloped Quinn into a big hug.

She could see the girl smile at Kurt's show of affection and soon they were talking and Kurt motioned for the rest of the club to come closer. Everyone seemed hesitant so Rachel was surprised when she noticed her little brother move to the girls. He surprised her even more when he ignored the girls but only sat next to Kurt. She had to pay attention to those two she noted to herself.

Rachel noticed Tina trying to welcome the cheerleaders but she soon got shot down by Santana, the girl turned around before anything else could be said but Rachel caught the apologetic look Quinn tried to give her.

Apparently Mr. Schuester had decided that the group wasn't going to become friendly anytime soon and instead focused on their lesson.

Rachel tried to pay attention to Mr. Schue's continuing explanation but couldn't wait till the moment she was finally allowed to sing. In the background she saw Santana close a window and while she trailed her eyes back she caught the stare of hazel eyes. She quickly averted her eyes but she could feel the stare of the blonde for some longer.

"No one else feels hot all of a sudden?" she could hear the girl ask and when Rachel looked behind her she saw Quinn fanning herself with some lyrics. Their eyes locked again and Rachel felt a little bit flushed. She could see a distant look in the girls eyes and Rachel decided to ignore it, she was probably just bored by Mr. Schuester's long speech. She was.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly turned her body towards that direction. She noticed the blue eyed boy from earlier standing in the door opening. "I want to join Glee Club." Rachel got confused by the sudden attention Glee Club was getting suddenly but it was a good thing. They would be just one member short for Sectionals now.

She wanted to welcome the boy, curious to what his name was and if he had known that she was in Glee Club but he hadn't noticed her yet. His eyes were quickly scanning the room, lingering for a second at the farthest corner in the room where the Cheerio's were sitting.

Rachel wanted to roll her eyes, of course the first thing he noticed were the gorgeous stereotype Cheerio's. But when she heard a crash she quickly looked in that direction as well, she saw Quinn falling from her chair and noticed that she had trouble getting up.

She quickly ran from her chair trying to get a better look at the girl but everyone was crowded in front of her. She noticed Brittany looking distressed in a corner, Finn looking confused and Kurt and Santana worried beside her. Rachel pushed herself through the rest of the group just as Quinn lost consciousness.

"We need to get help!" she voiced.

For a few minutes everybody was arguing about the best thing to do with Quinn. Rachel and Brittany wanted to bring her to the hospital, Kurt thought that it was the best to just take her home and he tried to shoot down any offer to get her to the hospital. Finn meanwhile was staying silent and didn't seem to care what happened next.

Santana seemed ready to rip him a new one when he suddenly asked why everyone even cared, but before she could come close to him Rachel had beaten her to him and slapped him in the face.

Everyone looked at her with shocked faces and for a few seconds it was silent.

"Why not bring her to the school nurse?" Blaine suggested. "It's close by and if it's really serious we can always go to the hospital."

Rachel shot her brother a thankful look and didn't miss the glance he shared with Kurt. "Can someone help carrying her?"

The new boy, Mr. Schue and Santana carried the girl to the school nurse, careful not to move her to much, still unsure of what happened.

* * *

**QPOV**

She could hear a lot of voices surrounding her and it was hurting her head. Everything had been so quiet just seconds ago. She wished she could somehow make it stop, but no matter how much she tried to shut everything up nothing worked.

She wasn't in control. And then she realized… She wasn't in control. That had been what happened, what got her here- wherever here was, she was still unable to open her eyes- somehow all her walls got flooded and she felt emotions to strong for her to handle.

It scared her, she rarely got scared but this was unknown to her. She had no idea what had happened but she would find out soon enough. With a lot of trouble she tried to gain some more control. She tried to focus on one voice, picking out the clearest and prettiest.

"But w- ….- pening?" she still wasn't unable to hear everything, too focused on the other voices. She tried once again to focus on that voice alone; unable to pinpoint who it belonged to.

"Does she have a record of fainting?" Quinn tried no to focus on the answer to that question, solely focusing on the lovely voice.

"You don't think she's starving herself right?" She could feel her head getting a little bit cleared already.

"What other explanation is there to her randomly fainting." All the other voices where completely blocked out and Quinn could feel that she had the control of her abilities back.

"Well as long as she doesn't faint when we're on stage. I can't have my back up falling on the floor."

Quinn's eyes fluttered open.

"Thanks for the concern" she managed to crack out. Everyone's eyes flew to her and she could see Rachel sporting a small blush.

"I didn't- I didn't mean."

"Don't worry about it. You're not the only one not wanting this to happen again." She looked around and noticed her visiting party. Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany were all surrounding her bed and it was pretty crowded.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked while she touched the sensitive skin of her head. She probably fell down on it along the way.

"You don't remember?" Santana asked

"Vaguely."

"Well I think a unicorn hit you in the head. That's why you fell." Everyone looked at Brittany in confusion.

"But it's okay, because unicorns don't mean harm. It was probably an accident."

" Um I never saw a unicorn" Blaine interjected slowly, not wanting to insult the girl.

"Of course you didn't. They're invisible, only dwarfs can see them, but since you're a hobbit you can't." Now Blaine looked insulted but a small head-shake from Kurt stopped him from saying anything.

"Quinnie, have you eaten?" he asked her. Quinn could hear the other question he couldn't ask in this company. How long ago since you have fed. Quinn thought back, it had been over a week ago.

Normally she fed at least once a week but after the disaster of her last trip she tried to cut it back.

Before Quinn could come up with an acceptable answer without alerting anyone about her nature Santana already injected. "I was with her during lunch, the girl practically ate a horse- I mean… she ate a lot." She corrected herself when she noticed Brittany's hurt expression. "Quinnie ate a horse?"

"No honey, it's just an expression."

"I don't get it…"

Before Santana could explain anything the school nurse walked in the office noticing the big crowd around the bed. "Good Ms. Fabray, you're up. I would like to do a few tests. But in the meantime you lot can get lost. The girl just fainted; give her a moment to get it back together."

With a lot of assurance of Quinn that she was fine and a lot of threats of Santana they all went back to the classroom where Glee Club was almost finished. "Just come to the choir room when you're finished. I believe Finn is waiting for you." Kurt told her. Quinn nodded, not wanting to ask why he wasn't here. She had seen enough of his actions to know that they were through. She just had to compel him to forget about her being a vampire and than she would be fine.

The nurse took her temperature and noted how it was a little low, but Quinn knew that her temperature had always been below the human average. It appeared to be higher than normal right now, but she could hardly explain that.

When the nurse opted the possibility of a blood test, Quinn protested. She didn't know what could be found in her blood but it was best to not find out. "Honestly Miss Richards, I'm feeling fine. Maybe a little bit dizzy but I'm quite sure that it's not beneficial to loose any blood after a little bit of fainting. Besides, my parents would never agree."

The woman grumped a little but seemed to agree with her and soon enough she was allowed to go home but with the warning to take it easy. Quinn however only wanted to find the owner of the emotion and wanted to find out if that person could be dangerous, and to whom. The best way to find out was to go back to the place where it happened. The place where Finn would be: the choir room.

* * *

The school was nearly vacant, the only people still left in the school where the members of Glee Club and several other clubs. While Quinn walked towards the choir room she couldn't help but feel like there had been an intrusion in the school. Like something didn't belong here but she couldn't figure out what it was.

She continued her walk towards the choir room and she noticed Rachel talking with an unknown boy in front of the room. They seemed to have a pleasant conversation, laughing together. It made Quinn feel uneasy when she saw them together and she couldn't (didn't want to) figure out why.

Quickly she stood behind the pair; the dark-haired boy had his back toward her and Rachel's eyes seemed to grow a little when they caught sight of her. "Quinn!" she called out. "Good you're okay.

Mr. Schuester wanted me to tell you next weeks theme since you're now suddenly joining."

At the sound of her name the boy next to her turned around, smiling when he took in her shocked face. "Quinn, it's nice to meet you. I am afraid I couldn't meet you earlier because you're unfortunate accident."

Quinn quickly tried to get herself together, composing herself and making sure that nothing could be read in her expression. "I'm sorry but you are?" she tried to sound confused hoping that the boy didn't realize who she was, confused to how it was possible that he was here. Especially after the last time they met.

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry, today seemed to have been a popular day for the Glee Club. This is our newest male member. Dean."

* * *

**Thank you so much if you're still reading this story. Seriously can't blame you if you have given up.**

**So Dean... yeah let's find out what's going to happen there okay ;)**

**Okay so the next chapter will have a long awaitening conversation with one Finn Hudson and a flashback that will hopefully clear up some stuff.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than normally. I apologize for that but I didn't want to let you guys wait.**

**It was a difficult chapter to write because it's one of the main reason this story is M-rated. I actually have trigger warnings... Because of graphic murders and rape.**

**I won't say enjoy, because I doubt anyone will...**

**This chapter had been corrected by my Beta SilverfoxCFL**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Quinn knew that there was something she was supposed to say, but she was too confused to think about it. She had killed him. He was supposed to be dead…

She had been feeling weird all week for losing control like that, for killing a human being even though he had committed those vile acts.

She could still feel his hands roaming her body, and his voice telling her that no one would here her if she screamed. She would still dream of those brown eyes she had seen. She could feel his body beneath hers when she had pinned him against the tree.

* * *

_Quinn pulled his hair so his neck was exposed, she felt her fangs extract and sank them in his throat, she heard him scream, but like he had said himself, no one would hear him here. When her teeth broke his skin she drank eagerly from his blood._

_After several large gulps she wanted to pull back from the guy; knowing that if she took anymore blood she would endanger the guy. She tried to will her fangs away but she couldn't find the _determination to stop. She_could feel a pull from deep inside her and tried to explorer the source._

_She could feel herself falling deeper inside the guy's mind and she saw his memories and crimes. She saw him bending over a beautiful girl with clear brown eyes. She couldn't have been older than fifteen and Quinn was focused on her eyes trying not to see the rest of the picture._

_She noticed that the girl's eyes were filled with tears and they were getting clouded. Quinn could see a plea in them. A plea for help, but no one was around to answer it. The girl closed her eyes and Quinn willed herself to look around to take in where this memory had brought her._

_The girl- she realized with a shock- was stark naked, Quinn felt a small blush creep up and wanted to turn around; trying to exit the memory but that was when she noticed the scenery. They were situated in a forest just like this one and the girls clothes were ripped off lying in a pile next to her. She had several scrapes on her body; seemingly from a struggle._

_The girl had almost lost consciousness by now and Dean noticed. He hit her hard in her face. "Can't have you sleeping through all the fun now, can we?" he asked the girl. The girl made a few sounds indicating that she was still conscious and Dean let out a laugh._

_Quickly Dean unbuckled his belt and entered the girl, the girl whimpered but had stopped crying. It was like she had given up the fight Quinn noticed. Dean thrust into the girl for several times when he seemed almost satisfied, she could already see him shaking and beaded with sweat._

_Slowly he lifted his hands and wrapped them around the girl's neck, choking her while he kept thrusting into her harder than before. The girl had stopped struggling and seemed to embrace her nearing death but before she let out her last breath Dean came inside her with a last shudder. While he rode of his high he continued his hold on the girl and soon enough Quinn could no longer hear the sound of her heartbeat._

_Quinn looked disgusted at what happened and knew that she wouldn't be able to let the boy live now. He would be a risk to every other girl out there and she owed it to this girl to avenge her death._

_She tried to exit his mind but she was already being pulled in a second memory. This time she again came eye in eye with a girl with clear brown eyes. She looked about seventeen and _had long_blond hair. Quinn suspected that she had a pretty face but she couldn't be certain because of the blood that covered it. Her face had four long fresh cuts on it that were clearly inflicted with a knife. As she looked back to where Dean was standing she could see the weapon is his right hand covered in red liquid._

_"Bitch!" he hissed at the girl. Quinn noticed a few scrapes on Dean's face from where the girl had scratched him with the knife. He shoved the girl to the ground and Quinn knew what was about to happen. Gaining back her control she shifted to the next memory skipping the rape and murder of the innocent girl. The last thing she wanted to see was the demise of the brave; apparent strong-headed girl._

_When she got into the third memory she once again saw a girl with big brown eyes that look terrified. Quinn was noticing a pattern and realized that her own hazel eyes in the dark night could be seen as brown as well._

_This girl didn't put up any fight and Quinn could hear her praying softly. She fought the urge to roll her eyes; because she knew that everyone had a different way of dealing with danger. She could see Dean pounding inside the girl, pulling out completely before he slammed back in. Quinn noticed that the girl wasn't making any sounds and didn't seem to acknowledge Dean at all. It was almost as if she was cutting everything off and she noticed that Dean didn't seem to enjoy this as much as with the other girls. It was like he needed the girls to fight back, to make it difficult._

_Quinn wanted to leave the memory but this one could be important. This girl reacted differently as the other girls so maybe Dean would as well. She wanted to make sure she got the whole story first._

_Dean continues to try to get a reaction out of the girl, taunting her and moving slower to make sure he would last as long as possible. He told her how good she felt, how dirty she was and how he knew she enjoyed it; being the slut she was. He told her how no one would ever want her again, that he marked her as his. Forever his. But that it didn't matter, because he would kill her when he was done with her. He would kill her to make sure that no one would ever touch what was his ever again. He continued with telling her exactly how he would kill her._

_Even with his words that she couldn't possibly no hear, the girl still didn't react. Quinn realized that the girl was stronger that she looked, it must take a lot of restraint to ignore what was happening to her. Dean however still didn't stop his actions and when he finally came inside the girl he rolled away from her wiping his cum on her dress. He tucked his cock back in his pants and looked at the still girl beneath her._

_"You done?" she hissed at him. Giving him her attention for the first time._

_Dean nodded at the girl, hearing her velvet voice for the first time and seemingly pleased with a reaction. "You can go now."_

_The girl looked surprised and so did Quinn, she hadn't expect him to let the girl live, he hadn't with the other girls and he had even told the girl about his plans._

_She could see the girl wanting to mutter a thank you but then she seemed to realize her situation and just grabbed her dress and ran further into the woods._

_Quinn's heart went out to the girl, but she was grateful that the girl survived, who knows; maybe her prayers were answered. She was ready to view a final memory when Dean _suddenly took off, running_after the lost girl, not ready to let her go._

_Already leaving for the final memory she didn't manage to turn back, she feared for the girl, knowing how it must have ended._

_The final memory wasn't the same as the others. It was just one moment; like a picture. Quinn could see three female bodies in various states of undress. They all seemed to have died by a broken neck but Quinn could see how the girl in the middle had a pattern of red on her back. With a closer look Quinn could see how someone had carved the word "Whore" on her back. The wound was still fresh._

_In the other corner of the room Quinn could see Dean; he couldn't have been older than fifteen, a knife next to him on the floor and a man lying on the ground. Both seemed to lung for the knife, both bloodied and bruised but no matter how much Quinn tried to pry she couldn't get anymore from the moment._

_With a lot of concentration she removed herself out of Dean's mind. The last thing she noticed was that all the girls had brown eyes._

_Quinn was gasping when she pulled back from the mind, never having seen such gruesome deeds and without a second thought she snapped Dean's neck. She could hear a loud snap and the body fell to the ground. Quinn's vampire side tried to convince her to drain him from his last blood, it wasn't like he needed it anyway, but she couldn't be close to him._

_She was disgusted by the vile acts she just witnessed but also shocked by the action she had took. She never went further than compelling someone to stop doing their crimes, but she couldn't control herself after seeing his victims in this much pain._

_She didn't even bother to hide his body, she was done with him. She got up and left him deep in the forest._

* * *

"Quinn?" She looked up, trying to identify who was calling her. "Yeah?"

Rachel looked at her with something that might have been concern if it was someone else. "You seemed distant… You don't have a concussion right? We can't have Glee members with brain damage. What if you forget the lyrics?"

"I'm fine", she snapped at the brunette "Just exhausted from fainting." She wanted to talk to Dean, wanted to make sure her suspicion was wrong, but she had to talk with Finn as well. She couldn't blow him of. He knew her secret and apparently could talk about it. But so could Dean possibly.

She wanted weigh the cons against the pros but she didn't have the time for that. "Rachel" she told the girl. "Can you tell Finn I'm on my way? I have to make a restroom stop.

The girl looked at her with a doubtful expression, "I'll owe you." She added.

Rachel sighed at her. "I'm surprised you're even letting me near a 50 feet radius with him."

Yeah well… desperate times she thought to herself. She had a theory to test and it wouldn't take longer than five minutes. Finn could wait that long. He would have to. Before Quinn could say anything else against Rachel the girl had left in the direction of the choir room.

She turned around and looked at Dean who had been silent after his introduction. "So why did you wanted to get rid of the pretty midget?"

Quinn's insides clenched when he talked about Rachel that way and before she could come up with a better plan she used all her speed to push him into the lockers. Before he could react, she had already snapped his neck. Even if she was wrong in her suspicions; she had already attempted to kill him once, better do it right.

After three tantalizing minutes she could hear a groan coming from the heap in front of the lockers. She could hear a snap and before she could react she was thrown against some lockers as well. It made a lot of sound but the school was practically empty with exception of the choir room where loud music could be heard.

Quinn tried to push the body covering her away. Successfully she freed herself and confirmed her theory when she saw the long fangs Dean was sporting.

"Crap." She muttered. If there was one thing she had never learned it was how to kill a vampire. She knew there were ways, not like those in the movies, but no one ever shared them with her. Quinn wasn't sure if it was to make sure she wouldn't get worried or so she wouldn't get any ideas when she fought with her dad.

She tried to move closer to Dean, grabbing his arm and using her body-weight to successfully flip him over her shoulder. She tried to kick him in the ribs but got distracted by a sound behind her.

"Quinn!" she could hear Finn's voice around the corner, she looked behind her to check if he was already in sight and realized her wasn't yet, but would be soon.

Before she could worry about the vampire in the hallway meeting her ex-?boyfriend she felt a gush of wind. She looked back to the ground where Dean was lying moments ago and noticed that he was no longer there.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" She was in trouble.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The story is finally getting somewhere :D**

**So I originally promised this chapter to have a flashback and an important Finn conversation but I didn't wrote the latter yet. I will have it in the next chapter but I had to cut it to make sure I could post today.**

**Also I reached 50 story alerts: Thank you guys! So much. Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I've got no words. My last update has been such a long time and even I thought I had given up on this story. I thought that I didn't had the time to continue, and no one would really care anyway but today my internet stopped so I had some time in which I had nothing to do. I decided to re-read this story and I wrote a chapter.**

**I can't guarantee quick updates. My schedule is pretty packed and school is hectic I have a huge project which is like 1/3 of my grade, and takes about 3/1 of my time. Add up all the other stuff going on in my life and I'm almost going crazy.**

**But I'll try to keep updating, I'm thinking of making this story my little fled place when I just have to stop focusing on this project.**

**Thank you for everyone who kept following/ favoriting me. I didn't got any reviews last time (not that I ever got many xD) And it kinda got me thinking that maybe no one was really reading this but the fact that I still gained a few new readers is what got me back.**

This chapter has been corrected by SilverfoxCFL, thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Quinn tried to straighten her clothes and noticed how the lockers she was standing by had a few scratches and bumps. Hoping that they wouldn't be linked to her she moved towards Finn who just came in sight. She smiled at him, putting her prior conversation into the back of her mind. "Finn. We need to talk."

She noticed how the tall boy never smiled back and looked cautious, never the less he sighed. "We should."

She wanted to ask him to do this in a private place, his home for instance, but the school was almost abandoned and after putting this off a whole week she just wanted to get it over with, especially after the day she was having.

She moved to her English classroom and Finn followed her quietly. They stood there for a few minutes, both quiet and both avoiding eye contact with the other.

"I'm sorry" Finn started. "I shouldn't have been mad at you, I invited you and it was stupid to forget about that."

Quinn was surprised by his admission but she decided that it didn't change anything; her reputation could afford the small dent it would make by breaking up with Finn. She had bigger things to worry about.

"I need to know how you could say that."

Finn looked confused, "say what?"

"You called be a bloodsucker Finn, that's not the kind of thing you just call your girlfriend in public."

Finn's face became white as a sheet. "I- I- I can't remember that part…" the boy stammered.

Quinn looked confused but could hear from his steady heartbeat that he was telling the truth.

"Why did you want me to come over if you were going to run off with Rachel instead?" She had wondered about that quite a lot.

"Rachel, she wasn't planned. I asked you over because I thought we could make some progress in our relationship, but then I noticed how your car was still in the parking lot after I finished glee, and Rachel kept insisting I needed practice so I complied."

Quinn ignored most of his explanation but was peeked by one part. "Progress in our relationship? Progress how?"

"Quinn we've been exclusive for quite a while and I know we talked about things, I just figured we were ready for the next step." Sex. All this because Finn wanted to sleep with her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Finn." The boy looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Thank you for making it absolutely clear why we should never stay together." She clarified.

"Well that only leaves one thing." She grabbed Finn's hand and looked him into his eyes. "You will forget" she told him with a velvet voice "you will not remember what I am; you'll only remember the normal things of our relationship and will never voice a word about my true nature." The boy nodded at her words. "Good" she smiled at the boy. "Goodbye Finn."

She turned around and ran at full speed out of the room, disappearing into thin air. Finn stood inside the room, confused for several seconds but then he blinked and exited the room.

* * *

Quinn came to a quick halt from her speed when she noticed that the school wasn't as empty as she expected. She noticed the tiny brunette kneeling in front of her locker, the clear dents still visible. She walked towards the girl, who jumped when she heard Quinn speak. "What are you doing."

"Quinn!" the girl breathed out. "You scared me."

"Sorry" Quinn apologized without feeling.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde. "It's nothing, someone just vandalized my locker again."

Quinn looked at the girl confused. "You asked what I was doing…" the brunette clarified, "I was taking in the damage done to my locker. I wonder if they can run prints on it…"

"This isn't CSI Rach" Quinn surprised herself with the ease she said the nickname. Rachel looked at her with some shock as well.

"So what are YOU doing here? Isn't torturing me during school hours enough? You have to continue after hours as well?"

"I never torture you, besides I was just breaking things off with Finn." Quinn said.

"Wow… you hit your head during that faint? I think you might have some brain damage."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl. "Finn isn't that big of a catch Rachel, but if you want him, he's all yours."

Rachel snorted at that. "Trust me, Finn is the last person I'm interested in. I don't like his team."

"You have a thing against football players?" Quinn asked confused. The Titans may be bad, but they were all still popular and not all unattractive boys.

Rachel led out a giggle again, "sure, it's because he's a football player."

Quinn felt like she was missing something obvious and she didn't like it. It did intrigue her. She gazed in Rachel's brown eyes when it clicked. Dean's attention towards Rachel, all his previous victim's with brown eyes. Rachel could be next, and with Dean being a vampire that could prove even more dangerous than she expected before.

"How did you meet that boy." She asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at her, "you mean Dean? He's new, we talked this morning and he seemed nice."

Quinn shook her head, "you should stay away from him."

"Why? You want him for yourself?' Quinn laughed at that.

"Definitely not, I just don't trust the guy."

"You don't even know him."

"Neither do you, trust me Rachel, you should stay far away from him."

"Why should I trust you, he's been nicer to me in one day than you in three years."

Quinn didn't know how to respond to that one, she opened her eyes and closed it again. Rachel gave her a pointed look and Quinn saw an emotion flash that she couldn't identify. "That's what I thought, thanks for your concern Quinn but I think I can handle it. Besides, I carry a rape whistle."

With that Rachel walked away from Quinn, leaving the blonde confused and frustrated, she felt the need to punch a locker but figured she damaged those enough. She was in trouble and she wasn't even sure in how much. She needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in. She needed Kurt.

* * *

"So how long have you and Quinn been friends?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt thought about it for a few seconds, "to be honest I don't even know. Her and Finn started dating and we interacted a little but just one day we connected and have been best friends ever since."

He thought back to that eventful day. _Kurt opened the front door, blue slushie staining his clothes while he shivered from the cold. He had been a popular target for the last few days and had run out of spare clothes so he had to run home during class._

_While entering the house he noticed that a few things weren't as they were supposed to be. Finn's jacket and a female one were draped over the couch. Kurt shrugged. If Finn wanted to have Quinn over he was fine with that but he couldn't expect Kurt to just let them be._

_Kurt moved upstairs entering Finn's room without knocking. He froze for a few seconds when he realized what he was seeing. Quinn was on top of Finn, sucking at his neck. He almost thought he was breaking up a heavy make-out session when he noticed the fangs Quinn sported and the small trail of blood on Finn's neck._

_Kurt took a step back and the floorboard cracked, calling Quinn's attention to him. Quinn looked up at the boy in shocked her face falling back in her beautiful features. "Kurt!" she called out. Finn just looked at him dazes, a happy expression on his face._

_"Well this isn't how I was expecting my day to go. Care to explain Quinn?" And to his surprise Quinn did. She told him everything about her family, her eating habits and her arrangement with Finn. She told him everything and when she came to the compelling part he expected her to do the same with him and was surprised when she decided not to._

_"You're not scared." She said after she finished telling her story._

_Kurt shook his head. "Confused, hell yeah, but scared no. Why should I?"_

_"Because I'm a monster and I could kill you in a second."_

_"So kill me Quinn. Because honestly after getting feared every single day just for being who I am I'm the last person who's gonna judge you."_

_Then Quinn did the thing that shocked him the most of all. She hugged him. "Thank you!" she whispered in his ear._

"So you're telling me she's not as bad as she seems." Blaine asked.

"Oh no" Kurt chuckled, "she's worse, but she can also be the best friend you can ever wish for. For the people she loves, she will do anything."

Blaine smiled. "She did something for you?"

"Mmmhh, well you know how Rachel got slushied by Santana, that used to happen to me on a daily basis. Quinn got it to stop. I still get bullied, but she got most of them to back of and I can never thank her enough."

"So Quinn just has to let people in, why do I think that that's not an easy task."

"Because it isn't, Quinn is protective and secretive and has a hard time trusting people. It's how she is, but at the end of the day it's her friends that help her pull through."

At that his phone started buzzing. He held up a finger, "one second. Hello Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Kurt, its Quinn I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong sweetie, can I help."

"Can I- can I come over?" Kurt looked at Blaine who looked at him wonderingly.

"I'm not at home, I'm with Blaine."

"Even better, can I come over there; I think it's best if I'm not at your house. Finn and I just broke up."

"O honey, let me ask Blaine." He looked at his friend "is it okay if Quinn comes over, she needs some girl talk but the subject sort of lives in my home.

Blaine complied, slightly disappointed that he would loose his alone time with Kurt but impressed with his determination to be there for his friends.

He told Quinn were Blaine lived and she would be there in a few. He looked back at Blaine, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, it's just that Quinn doesn't ask for help often so it must be bad."

Blaine smiled at the boy. "You're a good friend Kurt, Quinn is lucky to have a friend like you."

Kurt blushed and smiled back at the boy, leaning in slightly towards the boy. "Thank you."

"Your welcome" he replied. The boys sat still for the next few minutes just gazing into each eyes, moving slightly closer without noticing. When there bodies were fully touching they heard angry voices outside and jumped apart.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?"

"ME? I happen to live here okay."

The boys shared a look and moved towards the door, Blaine opened it swiftly. "Ladies, please come in.

* * *

**So that was my long due update. Yell at me all you want in the review section. Actually I encourage you to do so, cause it does help me update xD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay second update in a week. I had a day off in my annoying schedule and I managed to write this chapter, and another one. I won't post the other one right away because it might take a few more weeks before I can continue after that and I want to spread it as evenly as possible.**

**Thank you to my Beta for this chapter.**

**More AN at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_"Ladies, please come in."_

Quinn looked up at the unknown voice and noticed a short boy standing next to Kurt. That must be Blaine. She could still hear Rachel's voice talking but she was no longer focused on the words the girl was saying. She locked eyes with Kurt and almost pushed Blaine out of the way. She led herself fall in Kurt's arms and he held her tightly.

"You did not have a good day." He stated. He didn't ask her about any details, he was just holding her and giving her the time to compose herself. She could feel tears coming up again, the happenings of the day finally caught up with her and she felt exhausted. She was in deeper than she wanted and had no idea what was actually going on. Hesitantly she pulled back from Kurt; she gave him a weak smile.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her sweetly.

"Not really." She replied with a slight tremor in her voice. She heard Rachel coughing a little, probably trying to pull the attention back to her, but Blaine shushed her fast. It was enough to pull her out of her closing breakdown and made her realize that she had an audience. It was a bad idea coming here, but she needed to talk with Kurt. She had been thinking a lot during her ride and she realized that she needed to keep Kurt safe; he was the only one that could get into danger because of his knowledge. Knowledge she gave to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose" she told Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh sweetie, that doesn't matter!" Kurt said, but he got cut off by Blaine, "It's no problem."

Rachel looked at the trio with a confused look. "Is anyone going to explain to me what Quinn Fabray is doing at my house?" She gave her brother a pointed look, but he wasn't paying her any attention. He was staring at Kurt instead.

"Your house?" Quinn asked again.

"Quinn, Blaine is Rachel's brother, I told you this already.

"Oh… it must have slipped my mind." Quinn looked at Rachel with an apologetic look realizing that the girl had gotten a lot of her anger without a reason this day. "I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just exhausted. It's been quite the day." At this she looked back at Kurt. "Which is exactly why I wanted to talk to you."

"Maybe that conversation is better suited to be held in the house." Quinn nodded at Blaine and entered the house. They sat down in the living room and Quinn stared down at her hands. She could feel three pair of eyes stare at her and she realized her mistake. There was no way she could explain everything to Kurt without alerting Blaine and Rachel that she was different. It would put a kink in her plan.

Kurt didn't know how to start the conversation either, certain that there was a secret involved that the siblings couldn't know about so he continued to stare at the blonde.

Rachel and Blaine shared a look, realizing that the two friends needed some private time. "Blaine I've been practicing on a new song for Glee, would you like to hear it?"

Blaine caught on quickly and nodded, following Rachel towards her room. "I can't believe you didn't pry Rachel. You're growing up." He told her when they entered the room.

"Oh shut up Blaine, the girl just got ill at school and than broke up her relationship with Finn. Clearly she's not doing well and we shouldn't make things harder for her."

Blaine snorted. "That's a good one, you're the one picking arguments with her!"

"That's how I deal with Quinn, Blaine. The arguments help vent all the frustrations I have after seeing her in those Cheerio skirts."

"Okay I did not need to know that!"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. I've seen you looking at Kurt when he wears his skinny jeans."

"That's different!"

"How exactly?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt knows that I exist."

"Quinn knows that I exist." Rachel huffed.

"Yes she does, and all it got you was hurt and ice drinks dumped on you."

"That's not the real Quinn."

"And how would you know that Rachel? You don't know the girl, you have liked her for more than three years but you haven't had a decent conversation with her ever."

"I don't know Blaine, I just… I just know it. There is something about her, but I know that she will never let me in; she will never act friendly towards me. Never hug me like she does with Kurt. I've accepted that Blaine and it's fine. I know I have to move on and I will, but that doesn't mean I can't admire her strength for keeping up her facade at school."

Blaine looked at the girl with a puzzled expression. He had known that his sister had a crush on the blonde for a long time, but he had never realized how deep it really was. "Just make sure you don't get hurt Rach."

Rachel smiled at the use of the nick-name. "I won't. Also thank you for verifying that you DO check Kurt out."

"I never said that!" Blaine exclaimed.

"No you didn't" Rachel said with a sly smile, "but you never denied it either." With that she left the room moving back downstairs hoping to catch a last look at the blonde. The last weeks had been weird between them because of Finn. If only the boy had realized she acted so interested was to hear more about his girlfriend. She figured that she would find out more about her by talking to Finn but realized quickly that Finn didn't know that much about Quinn. He told her which her favorite fruit was; apples according to him, but she had noticed how Quinn kept throwing away the apples he gave her during lunch and grabbed some grapes instead.

He told her several tiny things and bemused Rachel noted that almost all were wrong, then she realized how weird it was that she knew more about the girl than her boyfriend did but it was Finn… that cleared up a lot.

The sound of the door slamming send her out of her thoughts, entering the living room and noticing how only one person was left in the room.

She noticed the balled fist and heard the frustrated sigh, but mostly she noticed how there were tear stains on the flawless skin. Without a second thought she turned around and ran out the door trying to seek the person that just fled her home.

* * *

Quinn looked at the retreating backs of the two siblings, she felt her eyes linger half a second longer than needed on Rachel's legs but ignored it, instead moving back at Kurt.

"I screwed up." She just told him.

"Does this has anything to do with you fainting/getting sick during Glee. Because you told me that vampires don't get sick and I don't know what that was Quinnie…"

"I don't know either Kurt, it's just an emotion that I picked up."

"You never told me that feeling emotions got you sick…"

"Because it never does, I don't know what happened Kurt. The one moment I was fine when suddenly I felt an emotion. I've never felt anything so strong Kurt, it was pure hatred. And the worst part is, I'm pretty sure it was directed towards me." With everything that happened that day she was pretty certain that she knew who the emotion belonged to and it would make sense for him to hate her. She deserved it, but so did he.

"Who was the emotion from?"

"I don't know." She ignored the guilt she felt with her words, she never lied to Kurt before. At least not after she told him the truth.

"Yes you do, you know and you're not telling me something."

"I can't put you at risk Kurt, it could be dangerous."

"Quinn you almost fainted only feeling this emotion, what if this person acted on it. You're not invincible."

"I can handle it, but I couldn't handle anyone else getting hurt."

"That's not your decision to make Quinn!"

"YES IT IS! It is my decision and I'm the only one who can make it. You don't know what it's like Kurt and I can't expect you too, but you have to trust me when I tell you that I can't say more."

She noticed the hurt expression Kurt had but she couldn't focus on it, she knew that she was risking her friendship with the boy but she needed him to keep a safe distance. Who knew who Dean would go after? But she couldn't let him go entirely unknowing either she needed him to know that there was danger, that there was a reason for all of this.

She tried to focus on the boy's emotions, ignoring the guilt she felt because of his hurt. "Kurt" she started on her most velvet voice, attempting to compel the boy. But before she could even continue he broke eye contact. "Oh hell no!"

"You don't get to do that to me Quinn. If having me out of your life will be better for you fine, you got it, I'm out of it but you're going to let me make that decision. You're not in charge."

She nodded, ashamed at getting caught by her friend. "Just promise me one thing, keep an eye out for Rachel, she might be in danger."

Kurt looked at her confused "since when do you care about Rachel."

"It's co-"

"Complicated, I get it. You should leave Quinn, I'm starting to think that not even you know what you really want or what's going on."

Quinn noticed the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes and couldn't control her own, she never imagined that she would voluntarily pick a fight with Kurt and she wasn't even sure why she was doing it in the first place. But maybe it would really be for the best if Kurt wasn't around her, if another vampire had it out for her… And at least he could keep an eye out for Rachel even if he had no clue for what…

She could feel her emotions take over and she wanted to run into Kurt's arms, hide away and have him tell her it was all alright. But she did the opposite, she ran towards the door, ran outside and slammed it shut behind her. She wanted to run home full speed but then she realized her car that was still parked in the Anderberry's driveway.

She slipped into the driver's seat and finally broke down… Only to be disturbed by the sound of someone opening her door and climbing in the seat next to her.

* * *

**Do I even have to pretend that you guys don't know who is with Quinn in her car...? I guess not.**

**I will update my next chapter Saturday over a week, unless I manage to get 10 new followers and or reviews for this story. As soon as I get that I will post the update the next day. So if I happen to get 7 new followers and 3 reviews I will update.**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying this story and I can honestly say that things will change next chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So I promised that I would update Saturday next week, unless I managed to get 10 new Reviews/followers than I would update the next day. I didn't reached that goal, but I did get 4 reviews (new record xD) and 3 new followers. So instead I decided to update 7 days earlier for those 7 review/followers.**

**This chapter is written a little different than usual but this is the set-up for a lot of things that are going to happen. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to my Beta for correcting my mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Quinn continued her break-down, unable to pull herself back together again. She didn't even glance at the person in the seat next to her but she could smell the sweet scent filing the small space. It made her realize that she really needed to hunt this night to deal with everything going on.

She could feel the tremors in her body and she was shaking, tears continued to stream over her face but she couldn't let go. She couldn't be sad for a moment; her body finally broke down but in her mind she kept fighting kept trying to make sense of everything and trying to realize what and where it had gone wrong. Then she felt a soft hand on her arms and she let everything go, without a second thought she threw herself in the person's arms and forget about everything for a few moments.

She accepted everything that happened and allowed herself a few moments to be sad. But in that moment she also accepted that she would fight through hell, that she would do anything to get her life back in her control. And that she was going to protect everyone that she had endangered by allowing Dean into her life.

She could feel the arms around her tightening a little and someone was inhaling deeply. Quinn nuzzled a little closer, feeling safe and put her head in the crook of her neck.

Rachel took a sharp breath when she could feel Quinn getting even closer and she regretted making the sound when she realized Quinn was trying to pull back a little, but before the girl had a chance she held her a little tighter. Trying to tell the girl that it was okay and that she was safe in her arms.

Rachel loved the smell of Quinn around her and she kept inhaling in deeply, trying to memorize it for when it left her. She noticed how the girl in her arms had stopped shaking and was almost completely still in her arms.

With a pang in her heart she noticed how the blonde was trying to pull back and this time she couldn't stop her so she let her. Quinn pulled back and looked almost surprised when she noticed it had been Rachel that hold her.

"Thank you." She told the girl, noticing how her voice sounded more raspy than normal.

Rachel looked at her with a look that she couldn't comprehend, "It's okay Quinn." She noticed how Quinn was pulling herself back together again but noted that the girl looked more relaxed than before. She realized that it would be like this never happened so she tried to take a chance.

"Look Quinn if you ever need to-"

"I should go". Quinn interrupted before Rachel could continue. She ignored the hurt look Rachel gave her and she tried not to think about why it could be there. She felt something stirring in her stomach and she had no idea what it was. It would be safer for the both of them if she kept there distance. Rachel already had one vampire noticing her, she didn't need another one to suddenly get friendly with her.

Rachel looked rejected but got out of the car hesitantly. "Look Quinn I know we're not friends and probably never will be, but we could be."

Quinn looked up in surprise and did the only thing she could think of. She put her foot on the gas pedal and drove away as fast as she could.

* * *

Being at home was strangely uneventful. Her parents weren't home but she did have a lot of text messages and voicemails from Kurt. One was from an unknown number which she wished she hadn't opened.

**See how easy it is to find out stuff about you. XO**

She wasn't sure what it implied, if he had meant finding out her phone number, information about her or if he had meant that other people could find out something about her… She didn't know what it entailed but she did realize it was a threat. And she wasn't about to take it lightly.

She walked to her closet and grabbed some black leather pants with a black hoodie. She wanted to wear her black converse but decided on the black knee-high boots instead. They had a 6 inch stiletto heel and when she looked in the mirror she realized that she didn't look innocent and sweet as normal. She looked dangerous and… sexy.

If Dean wanted a fight she would give him one, but first. First she was going to hunt, get some blood in her system and then she would find him. If only he didn't found her first.

* * *

Well that had been simple, Quinn thought to herself while she entered her house. Getting something to eat had been even easier than normal and luckily it had gone of without a hitch. She managed to control herself and she didn't get lost in the victims thoughts. She even got rid of the homophobic tendencies the guy had making the school halls a little saver for Kurt.

She hadn't found Dean however. There wasn't a sign of him and tracking him had been impossible. Than there was the second problem that she had, she didn't know how to kill him if she did find him. She was clueless to how she could kill a vampire and she was pretty sure she wouldn't find the answer in a textbook.

The only hope she had was if she asked someone, but who would tell her…?

She moved through the silent home and dumped her bag in the hall, noticing her dad standing beneath the stairs. She wondered if she could ask him about killing a vampire but decided against it. How would she even bring it up, and it's not like she could explain that one.

"Hunting again?" He grunted.

"It had been a while, I needed to feed."

"Over a week ago." She was surprised that he knew when the last time she fed was but she ignored it. "I almost hoped you were using that human of yours."

She rolled her eyes at him, "His name is Finn, and we broke it off."

"Good, humans are awful company and should only be used for one thing only."

"Sure dad" sarcasm evident in her voice. Sometimes she didn't understand her dad, he wanted her to keep Finn close by to feed but she wasn't actually allowed to spend time with him. "Why even bother putting me in school if you hate humans so much!"

"Because you need to learn how to blend in Quinn. That hunting habit of yours is going to cause you problems eventually and you need to realize that." He sounded almost reasonable saying it and with guilt Quinn realized she had brought danger to her family. She decided on telling, on asking advice but before she could get in another word her dad had turned around and disappeared. Apparently he was done with lecturing her.

Quinn looked at the empty space in confusion. Her dad has been acting even weirder than usual and she couldn't explain it why it made her feel suspicious. It probably had to do with the day she was having. Without a second thought she moved to her room and let herself fall down on her bed,losing consciousness the moment her body hit the soft mattress. Once again she dreamed of deep brown eyes but this time the eyes were filled with pain while she slammed the car door in her face.

* * *

When Quinn woke up the next day she feared for her cover at school, suspecting Dean to make a move in the crowded building. She tried to keep an eye out for Rachel, to see if Dean was with her again but noticed how Rachel was avoiding her. They had locked eyes when she entered the school, but Rachel looked at her with sad eyes and turned around right away. Quinn blushed involuntarily when their eyes met but that stopped when she noticed the pain in her eyes. She kept her eyes focused on the shorter girls retreating back.

This happened multiple times during the day and Quinn didn't even notice the questioning eyes of Kurt and Blaine on her. She still kept an eye out for Dean though, but noticed that he wasn't in school for the entire day. The same for the day after, and the day after that. It wasn't until Friday when she said goodbye to Brittany and Santana that she got the first sign. If only she hadn't chosen to ignore it. If she had figured it out sooner. There were a lot of things she could blame herself for later, but her biggest regret was that she had let Rachel Berry get to her.

Friday was when Rachel Berry surprised her, Friday was when Quinn surprised herself, and most important Friday was when everything Quinn believed would change forever.

* * *

Kurt hadn't talked to Quinn the entire week, he had tried to talk to the girl a few times but she always managed to evade him. After awhile he figured it would be better to listen to her, Quinn had been upset that day but she had been clear there was danger and even though she hadn't told him what it was she seemed sure it was meant for her.

He understood that she tried to protect him but he didn't know from what, so instead of trying to get Quinn to listen to him he decided to listen to her. He didn't try to talk to her again but he kept watching her, trying to see if he could notice anything out of the ordinary. He caught her staring at Rachel Berry several time and that puzzled him.

He knew Quinn had instructed him to keep an eye out for her so he did, he hung out with her a little bit more than usual. She was suspicious at first but he explained that he wanted to know more about Blaine. They talked about Blaine; they talked about a lot, but at the same time about nothing at all.

Kurt had noticed nothing out of the ordinary and he didn't know from what he was protecting the girl from. Had Quinn misunderstood the whole situation? It wasn't until Blaine asked him how Quinn was with Rachel sitting next to him that he noticed the girl's reaction. She sat up a little bit straighter and tried to look like she wasn't listening in… But he could see she was.

"I haven't spoken to her after our fight. I don't know what's going on with her."

He could see Rachel's figure deflate when she realized how little new information this got her so he wasn't surprised when she asked him about Quinn that night, she had always been curious. He was however surprised when Blaine let it slip later that Rachel had a crush on his best friend for "like forever".

He couldn't put that piece of information out of his head so it was on Friday when he noticed Quinn and Rachel sharing a quick look again that he let something slip to Rachel. "You know what the last thing is that she told me?" he asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at him surprised, "who?"

Kurt gave a pointed look at her faked confusion. "And here I thought you were supposed to be an actress."

Rachel closed her eyes and let out a small breath. "What did she say?"

"She told me to watch over you. Do you have any idea why she would ask me that?"

Rachel looked at him in surprise, "she asked you to do something… about me?"

Kurt nodded at her, regretting telling her. He had no idea how she would take it and she clearly didn't know anything about the danger either.

Rachel's phone beeped before he could tell her to forget about it.

**Meet me at the parking lot. Blue car. XO**

Rachel looked up in surprise when she noticed the message but excused herself to Kurt. "I have to go, a friend is meeting me."

Kurt looked up in confusion but she didn't give him more information.

She ran out of the hall, and opened the door colliding with a gentle figure. She felt herself fall down on top on someone and looked down in surprise. "Quinn…" she whispered while she gazed in the soft eyes.

Quinn looked up in surprise when she could feel the pressure from Rachel's warm body on hers. Her first instinct was to pull her closer and that surprised her. She could smell Rachel's sweet scent around her and was glad that for once this week Rachel wasn't running away from her.

Both girls didn't move, it wasn't until the bell snapped that Rachel realized that she might be squashing Quinn but Quinn assured her that she hadn't noticed at all. Rachel quickly crawled off of Quinn, missing the feel of the girl's body against her. Missing the feel of how their bare legs had brushed against each other and once again happy for the short Cheerio skirts.

When she stood over Quinn she offered the girl her hand, to help her get up, remembering that she was supposed to be avoiding the girl but also remembering what Kurt had told her. Quinn took her hand and both girls felt a sensation coursing through their bodies. They stood like that for a few seconds, just holding each others hand when Rachel moved a little bit closer to Quinn.

She almost leaned in to the girl when she got another text.

**Where are you? I'm waiting for you? XO**

The text pulled Rachel back from her clouded haze and she smiled at Quinn. "Sorry I have to go, I'm supposed to meet someone."

Before Quinn could react and before she could talk her self out of it she leaned back in to Quinn. She gave the blonde a quick gentle peck on her cheek and ran off. She opened the door to the car and stepped in missing the enormous blush that covered Quinn's face.

Quinn looked at Rachel, once again running away from her but this time it was different. She couldn't act like she hated the girl anymore. She moved back into the school distracted by confusing thoughts about the other girl and didn't notice her leaving in the blue car. She would regret that later. She would regret a lot of things.

* * *

**So I'm guessing a lot of you have an idea what just happened...**

**Update will be Tuesday in a week, but for every review/new follower I get to this story a day gets subtracted.  
So Review/Follow and sooner update basically. The story is getting to a place where I really want to write what happens next so all my free time is spent writing the next chapters.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So I said that I would update Tuesday in a week, but I would subtract a day for every review/follower. Once again there were 7 new ones so here we are again.**

**After last chapter I'm sure everyone had figured that everything is going to hell but don't forget. Quinn doesn't know that yet...**

**Thank you to my Beta for this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was almost midnight and Quinn was sprawled out on Brittany's bed; ignoring the conversation Santana and Brittany were having, it was a pointless discussion about which actor they would have a threesome with. She didn't feel the need to join in and decided to focus on the gentle feeling of Rachel's lips on her cheek instead. She didn't know why the small token of affection made her feel like this but she decided that she didn't care.

She realized she had treated the petite girl unfairly because of her frustrations with Finn at the moment. But she recognized how she had never paid the girl much attention before, sure she had known who Rachel was even though they had never interacted but it wasn't like she had any feelings for the girl.

It wasn't like she had feelings for girls. Period. She couldn't just have feelings for Rachel now could she? She would know if she was… gay. Sure she had never felt any real attraction to Finn but like Santana said, that had to have something to do with Finn. She had never even looked at girls.

That's when she corrected herself. She had looked at Rachel, let her eyes linger a little longer than necessary on the girl's legs beneath the short skirts she always wore. She had to stifle a moan when she thought back on the feeling of those bare legs against hers, quickly realizing she was still in company. But it was too late, Santana had already picked up on the sound with her keen senses about anything 'wanky'.

The Latina raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "who are you having sexy dreams about?"

Quinn looked away embarrassed at getting caught by her friend, "no one." She denied too quick.

"Clearly" Santana scoffed. "Just assure me that it wasn't Finn. I think I would vomit if you and Finn ever did the nasty."

Quinn almost shuddered at the thought. "It wasn't Finn. Besides I broke up with him remember."

"Ha! So you were imagining the dirty, didn't think I would ever caught your prude ass doing that. So who was it? Please tell me it was someone cool like Puckerman or something and not one of those Glee losers."

Quinn kept her mouth shut but her eyes flickered slightly when Santana mentioned the Glee club. Santana seemed to have caught on and wanted to drill her more about the possible Glee members but surprisingly Quinn was saved by Brittany.

"Did you know that Rachel let me choreograph her song for Monday? She wanted her performance to have some more movement."

Quinn heard her phone beep indicating a text message but ignored it, not wanting to talk with anyone while she was with her friends.

Santana rolled her eyes, "that's nice Britt but you shouldn't hang out with the likes of Rachel. You could catch the loser."

"Why is Rachel a loser? She smells nice, like rainbows and cotton candy." Brittany asked Santana.

Quinn had to agree, Rachel smelled delicious in more ways than one; she almost licked her lips thinking about the girl's scent but realized that Santana's eyes were still focused on her.

"Britt has a point, they're not all bad. Look at Kurt." Santana looked surprised at that.

"I thought you two were fighting? I haven't seen you two talk for like a week. Figured he took Finn's side at the break up or something like that."

Quinn shook her head, "it's nothing like that, I just needed some space for a little while. I can't really explain it."

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Please tell me that he's not the one you want in your pants, because Q I am at least 200% sure that he's not playing for our team."

"He's a dolphin" Brittany added.

"First of all: No! That's ridiculous, besides Kurt is totally crushing on Blaine. Secondly how is Kurt a dolphin?"

"Dolphins are gay sharks." She shrugged like it explained everything. "Who's Blaine? Is he a dolphin as well?"

"Blaine is Rachel's brother. I'm not sure if he's gay but if the looks he has given Kurt are any indication I would say so." Quinn still looked confused about the dolphin part but noticed the protected look Santana got when she suspected someone for giving Brittany a hard time and she wasn't testing the Latina.

"He's the one with the gel-helmet Britt" Santana helped when it looked like Brittany still wasn't certain who they meant.

Brittany nodded in understanding. "He shouldn't wear that much gel, his brains can't breath like that."

Quinn ignored her friend's comment and she faked a yawn, trying to get the conversation to be over. "Maybe it's time to go to bed. I'm pretty sleepy." She was, she had been sneaking out every night for the last couple of days trying to find Dean, trying to find the smallest lead but she never did.

"Whatever Quinn Fabore, you go sleep. Britt and I will hang out a little in the guestroom so you can sleep." Santana almost dragged Brittany out of the room and she could hear the two whisper things she wished she hadn't heard. She just hoped that the two would be quieter this time.

She regretted not telling her friends about her conflicted feelings about Rachel, they would probably understand considering their own condition. Her thought was emphasized by the moan she heard from the room next to her.

Quinn wished for something to distract her from the sounds in the next room and got her wish when her phone started ringing and she recognized the familiar ringtone.

* * *

Kurt almost finished his skincare routine when he heard the first tunes of teenage dream coming from his phone. Without a second thought he lunged at the phone recognizing Blaine's personalized ringtone right away. "Hello." He was glad to hear from the boy and he was almost afraid to admit how much he had missed him in the last couple of hours.

"K- Kurt?" It sounded like the boy had trouble speaking and Kurt started to worry right away.

"Blaine what's the matter. Is everything alright?"

"I'm okay Kurt, I just… Is Rachel with you?" Kurt face scrunched together in confusion, why would Blaine ask about Rachel?

"No I haven't seen her after school ended, why?"

He could hear Blaine's voice break halfway and if he wasn't mistaken there was a sob in there as well, "she hasn't come home, and she would never miss Friday night dinner. We- we figured maybe she was delayed so we ate but this isn't like Rachel. Her curfew was two hours ago and she's really on time with these things. She doesn't even pick up her phone."

Kurt looked up in shock. "Blaine… What are you saying? What happened with Rachel?"

After a beat. "We don't know Kurt." Kurt could hear how broken up Blaine was about it.

Kurt paused for a few seconds. "Kurt, say something, please I can't- I need to be distracted. Distract me, please"

Kurt didn't hear the boy's plea, wheels were turning in his head and he kept coming back to one thing, Quinn's request. She knew something and even if she didn't want to she would tell him what it was.

"Blaine, I have to call Quinn."

"Quinn? Why would you- 'beepbeepbeep'" Before Blaine could finish Kurt had already hung up on him. Devastated and filled with worry for his sister he let himself fall down on his bed. Kurt would know what to do. He could trust Kurt's judgment… but why would he want to involve Quinn?

For all he knew the Cheerio had never given his sister the time of day even though his sister had a crush on her for ages. Why would Quinn know anything about his sister that he didn't. He let himself wallow in despair for a little until he realized that that wouldn't help Rachel at all. They needed to search for her and if Kurt thought that Quinn would know something then Blaine knew where he had to start.

He sneaked downstairs passing their dads as quietly as possible; if they caught him he wouldn't be able to lie to them. To keep them from worrying he had put a note on his desk telling his dads that he was going to Kurt. They didn't need to know his real purpose; he grabbed his coat and left the house. Now he just had to find out where Quinn lived.

* * *

"Kurt? Why are you calling?" Quinn asked the boy.

"It's Rachel!" he choked out.

Quinn shot upright in the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Quinn… Rachel has disappeared."

"No!" the girl cried out. Kurt was surprised at the emotion he heard in her voice.

"Quinn you told me to protect her. How did you know that she needed protection?" she could hear the urgency in Kurt's voice. She couldn't wave this of, she needed to explain this, but she didn't knew how.

"I- I killed someone Kurt." She heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a "Quinnie?" she could hear Kurt ask what it had to do with Rachel, ask her to explain but she wasn't focused on his questions. Instead her eyes were fixed on her two friends that had just walked in her room. Her friends that had heard her confession.

She looked at her phone, she looked at her friends unsure to who she should explain herself. Did she even had enough time to explain to either with Rachel's life on the line?

Quinn knew what she had to do, she had to save her. She had to save Rachel Berry. It wasn't a choice; it was the only thing she could do. Her friends would figure it out and if they chose to hand her over to the police then that was a problem for later.

Of course while Quinn thought this she hadn't taken in account the Latina on the other end refusing to let her pass. Quinn was tempted to use her powers on the girl but knew that it would alienate her from them even more. She could hear Kurt talk to her on the phone trying to make sense of it all so she spoke to him. "Britt and San just heard that. I have to explain, Kurt please stay inside. I'll deal with it."

She looked at her friends who looked confused but to her surprise she didn't feel any fear with them. "You have to trust me. I'll explain everything but I can't talk right now, someone could die if I don't go right now. Tell no one what you heard and stay inside."

She could feel the Latina's anger before she could see it in her eyes, "Now wait a min-" but before she could finish Brittany cut in.

"Go! Save her and then come back to us. We won't say anything." Brittany moved in to hug Quinn and Quinn looked up in surprise at the gesture but hugged back. Without a second thought she left the house, running around town with no idea where to start. Her phone was still lying on Brittany's bed with one unread message.

* * *

Deep in the forest a girl was lying unconscious, still blissfully unaware of what had happened, of what was happening. She was struggling for consciousness but a part of her worked against it, told her that it would be safer to stay asleep. To stay drugged.

Drugged? Why would she think she was drugged? Did she have a reason to suspect something like that? She tried to dig deeper into her own mind. She could see a beautiful blonde that made her feel light and happy but than she could see another face. The dark hair and blue eyes that the boy had. He looked at her gently at first but after awhile his features changed into something barbaric. His eyes got a reddish tint and she imagined him to have fangs.

She was with him in a car… why would she do that? Why would she be alone with him if she lov- liked the blonde?

Glee club! The boy had offered to do a duet with her and they would practice at his house. She remembered getting into a car, an empty house and a glass of water after that it was black. All that was left were two names. Dean. Quinn. One would be the death of her but who it was, she couldn't be sure.

* * *

**Ugh there is so much happening right now with this story. But thankfully I managed to write some more and I am currently sick at home so I might get another chapter done. I might be delirious though so let's blame what's gonna happen on that.**

**I know that I have said a lot of months before that there won't be any supernatural creatures in this story but somebody has kept a secret. You'll find out in a few more chapters.**

**Update will be in three days. It's starting to become a pattern so let's keep it that way. See you all on Friday.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Omg so much going to happen with everyone… this night will take a few chapters to finish because I'll have to switch between our characters a lot. Some exciting stuff going on for everyone but this chapter is less Rachel/Quinn filled other characters demanded my attention.**

**It's funny, when I said last chapter that someone else would be revealed to be another kind of supernatural creature I had expected at least one speculation about who and or what but it stayed silent. The careful reader can probably guess after this chapter.**

**Thanks to SilverFoxCFL for beta'ing this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Quinn had been running through back alleys, abandoned houses and a few bars in Lima just to be certain, but still everywhere she went, she never found Rachel.

Quinn growled in frustration, what kind of crappy vampire was she if she couldn't even track someone. She needed a scent to follow but she had no clue to start, no idea which to follow.

If she only knew where it happened, where Rachel was seen last and where she could have been taken…

Startled Quinn came to a realization, the last place she had seen the girl was the school. She might be able to pick up a scent there. Without a second hesitation she left for the school hoping that she would find the girl soon. Before it was too late.

She stopped at the parking lot realizing that this was where she last saw Rachel. She took a deep breath and found… nothing. There were too many different scents and she couldn't pick one out. She walked across the parking lot in frustration. She had been hopeful, thinking that this was what could help save Rachel. Instead she had been back to the start. She walked across the parking lot towards the exit. This was where she had last seen Rachel.

She took a deep breath when she could feel something. It wasn't a scent but it was an emotion 'happiness'. It couldn't be a current emotion; no one was here so it must be a print. If the emotion was powerful and positive enough it would leave a print, like a handprint, and it would stay there forever. Quinn hadn't stumbled upon a lot of them. She lived in Ohio, when were people ever positive and it was a rare thing to happen.

Quinn got pulled in the emotion, seeing the scene that caused it to happen. Only she didn't need to see the scene to know what was happening it had already happened to her. The emotion was hers, right after Rachel had kissed her. She could see how she turned around and how Rachel walked away. Her eyes stayed on Rachel this time, hoping that she would get another clue. She saw Rachel entering a blue car, she didn't knew anyone who owned a blue car.

Whose could it be? That question got answered quickly when Rachel moved forwards and Quinn could see Dean behind the wheel. Well that wasn't that surprising, Quinn had known it was Dean but she was shocked by the amount of time Rachel had been with Dean. She just wished that she wasn't too late, but she feared she was.

She left the emotion but not before she took in the scent of Dean surrounding Rachel. She would find him. And he would pay.

* * *

Santana screamed at Brittany "How could you let her go? We have no idea what's happening."

"It's Quinn, she will be fine. She's strong"

"But what if she needs our help? She could be in trouble." Santana worried about her friend.

"She is, but how can we help Sannie? She didn't want us to know!"

"I know someone who might know more." Santana said.

"Who?" Brittany asked curious.

Santana gave no answer, instead grabbing her phone, thankful that she had copied some numbers of the Glee club members that morning.

Brittany rolled her eyes at being ignored again and moved downstairs to get some drinks.

"Who is this?" a tired voice asked.

"Look, Quinn is gone and apparently you know more, so either you tell me or I will go all Lima-"

"Santana. How lovely of you to call me but I really don't have any time, do you have any idea what's going on? I can't have your selfish ass on top just because your upset Quinn didn't tell you she is a vampire. Well deal with it, you can't know everything." Kurt was having a terrible day and he didn't need the cheerleader threatening him just because he knew Quinn's secret before her."

"Quinn… Quinn is a vampire? Like- like in the movies?" Santana needed to sit down. This shit didn't happen in real life, she was just happy that Brittany had left the room. She wasn't sure how the blonde would react to something like this.

"Fuck. She told you right? She told me she was going to explain it!" Kurt sounded distressed; he had honestly thought that Santana wouldn't have let Quinn leave before outing herself.

"We… we didn't get that far, Brittany told her to go save someone. I don't know, it's confusing okay. First my best friend is a killer, then she has to save someone and then she's a vampire." Santana found it hard to say the words, it all felt so surreal.

"Santana? Where are you girls right now?"

"We're at Brittany's."

"Okay, Santana that's close by my place. I'll come by and explain as much as I can but please whatever you do, don't do anything stupid." Santana nodded at the phone before realizing Kurt couldn't see her.

"Yeah that's fine. Explaining is good, we need explaining."

Kurt chuckled slightly but got serious again soon. "And Santana whatever you do. Tell. No. One!"

"I'm not an idiot thank you very much." Santana scoffed and hang up the phone.

She was nervously waiting for Kurt to arrive. Brittany had skipped back and saw Santana almost shaking on the bed. She was shocked to see the girl fall apart like this. She had no idea what was happening with everyone but if everyone stayed calm it would all fix itself. That's what happened with Lord Tubbington so it must work.

"San what did Kurt say?" the words had clearly upset her friend.

"It's nothing Britt, but he's coming over and when he does… he has to explain something, and you can't freak out if you hear something okay."

Brittany nodded but she was very confused, why would they freak out? Was Quinn really in that much trouble? She figured that she was doing her a favor to help her save Rachel but maybe it wasn't that simple. Quinn could take care of herself… right? Brittany was so certain that Quinn would be okay.

The two girls sat silently on the bed, the happy sleep-over disturbed and they were waiting for the bell to ring. For Kurt to come over and tell them everything.

* * *

Kurt was quickly grabbing some stuff, he remembered Quinn's warning to stay inside but this was necessary. He had spilled her secret, now he would have to find a way fix it. Without thinking twice about it, he left the house, deciding to walk instead of grabbing the car. Brittany lived close by and his dad would realize he was gone if the car was missing. He couldn't risk another worried dad searching for his kid. Besides, his dad never checked his room this late.

He tried to call Blaine during his walk over but the boy never picked up. Probably asleep from exhaustion or he didn't feel in the mood to take any calls. Kurt felt a little bit hurt but he realized that Blaine had every reason to want to be alone right now. Kurt just hoped that Blaine wouldn't do anything stupid.

Quinn knew what she was doing… he hoped. And besides it wasn't like there was anything Blaine could do himself. He would only get himself in trouble and they couldn't have that. Kurt needed Blaine safe and sound.

He continued towards Brittany's house ignoring his surroundings. He almost jumped when he rounded the final corner and heard the clang of a bin, thankfully it had only been a cat. Getting a little nervous he moved towards Brittany's house. Just three more houses and he was there.

* * *

Dean smirked when he noticed they girl starting to move a little. She was finally starting to wake up which pleased Dean. He had been bored for the last few hours and he could use some entertainment. He had expected Quinn to be here hours ago. He had sent her the text so she knew that something was up… Why wasn't she here yet?

He hesitated a little but decided to text the girl again. This would be more fun if the bitch was here to witness everything. To see the monster she had created. The monster they had created.

Rachel let out a small moan and Dean almost couldn't resist. She looked so vulnerable laying there between the leaves. That tiny girl looked like she would break out in tears at the tiniest push but she was stubborn. She wouldn't be that easy and Dean would have a lot of fun breaking her. Now if she only woke up for real the fun would truly start.

* * *

Kurt still hadn't arrived and Santana hated to say so, but she was getting worried about the boy. There was clearly plenty she didn't know about in this world and she feared for what could be out there? Brittany was curled up against her, trying to reassure Santana that everything would be fine, that Kurt would be here soon.

"Phone" Brittany told Santana. Santana looked back at her. "Huh?"

"Phone" Brittany said again, that's when Santana heard two beeps, signaling an incoming text. She grabbed her phone but found nothing. She looked at Brittany's phone but again there were no texts. That's when she looked next to the pillows and noticed another phone. Quinn's phone.

Without hesitation she grabbed the phone and noticed two unread messages, with shaking hands she opened the oldest one.

**I have the one you crave, find me where we met or she will await the same fate as the rest. XO**

Santana shuddered, the message sounded menacing enough but who was the she? And the one you crave? It didn't make any sense for her.

Santana noticed that the message was sent a few hours ago. If Quinn had seen the message, she would have known what to do, what it meant.

With shaking fingers she opened the last one.

**Hurry up. Or I'll begin without you.**

Santana got pale when she noticed that there was a photo attached to the text, she noticed a figure lying in dirt and leaves. The picture was dark so it was hard to make out any features but Santana noticed that the girl's cardigan was slightly ripped like someone tried to pull it off, her skirt was a little bunched up and her legs were full of scratches probably from the twigs on the ground.

She didn't know who the girl was but her heart went out to her, clearly this person had nothing good in store for the girl. Now if only Quinn would find her, but how would she do that, she had no idea where to start. No clue that this… monster had been texting her…

The sound of the doorbell put her out her thoughts. "It's about damn time Kurt" she muttered while she opened the door. She noticed how the boy in front of her looked pretty shaken. Good, that was how she felt as well. She was sick of being kept in the dark, she would get answers and she would get them now.

She all but pulled Kurt into the house, "Now spill Porcelain, what the fuck is going on in this world?"

"Santana, you might want to take a seat, also get Brittany I don't want to explain this twice."

Santana shook her head, which surprised Kurt. "We leave Britt out of this, she doesn't know about the V- thing, she's innocent lets keep her like that."

Kurt nodded at the girl's explanation and started telling Santana everything Quinn had told him when he found out. Which made Santana grateful that she did decide to take a seat.

* * *

**So that's the update for today, I know not a lot of action yet. It's just that i'm pretty awful in making very long chapters, but this night can't be finished in less than 10K words so now you guys just get a part per update.**

**Fortunately shorter chapters (2K-3K) is faster updates so I'll be back on Monday!**

**Please leave a review, or speculation about Dean, the mystery supernatural or anything else. I just love to hear from you guys.**

**I have a tumblr (new url) doctorwhooed**


	12. Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone that has read this story and has made it this far, I don't care if you were here with me from the start or if you just joined. Just the fact that you take some time out of your day to read my story makes you very dear to me. So thank you! Thank you for reading.**

**I got 5 reviews for the last chapter which in my book is a lot. Before my little hiatus I was lucky if I got like one, and now every chapter I have at least one or two of you that takes the time to review which I appreciate so much. But then when it's five I'm actually bewildered. I've replied to all reviews that were sent from an account but this one of Em (guest) made me want to answer here. Her review cracked me up.**

**_Honestly, no idea about a new creature. Would Rachel being turned into a Vamp count? I'm thinking, they should text Dean back and be like, dude Quinn's not here. Try again later. Lol that would piss him of :P  
_**  
**You have no idea how much you tempted me to rewrite this chapter and include that, but it would change everything so I didn't. Also Rachel turning wouldn't count. Don't worry this chapter clarifies it even if they aren't called by name.**

**Also I reached 75 followers this chapter which is a milestone for me so sorry for the long AN but all of this felt like it should be included.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

To say that Santana was shocked when Kurt told her that Quinn and her family were vampires, was an understatement. Sure she had heard him the first time, but a part of her still wanted to hear him correct it. Telling her that what he let slip just sounded like vampire and not just Quinn was one, her whole family was. Well that did cleared up why Quinn never got specific about her father's arguments but it still left her with a lot of questions.

"So… Quinn is born a vampire?"

Kurt nodded, "You can be made or born, some vampires still can still have children and that's how Quinn was born. We saw her grow-up just like us because of that. Sure there will be a time where she stops aging but she hasn't really been clear about that part."

"So everything in the books? It's real?" Santana asked.

Kurt mused it over, "as far as I know, some. Some things are just ridiculous like the holy water, the garlic and the stake in the heart doesn't work either."

"Then what kills a vampire?" Santana dared to ask.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her question but answered in nonetheless. "I- I don't know, neither does Quinn." He wanted to explain further but got by Brittany who decided to come back again.

"I know." This got confused looks from both Kurt and Santana. "You know what sweetie?" Santana asked her.

"I know how to kill the mean guy that took Rachel." Kurt wanted to ask Brittany a question but was cut of by Santana.

"Britt what do you mean by Rachel? No one has her."

"Quinn didn't tell you?" Kurt asked.

"Told us what? I said it already, she left without any explanation." Santana told him.

"Rachel disappeared." He paused and looked at Brittany. "But how did you know that Brittany?"

Two pair of eyes focused on the blonde, "I just… I just knew. It happens sometimes, like when I knew that Lord Tubbington was smoking again, and how the phone was about to ring."

They ignored the bit about her cat but where interested in the other parts. "Brittany, you said that you knew how to kill a vampire. Tell us." Kurt pressed.

"So that's what he is, a vampire? Is Quinnie one as well?" Kurt nodded and told her to continue. "I had a dream, this guy has Rachel and he's doing horrible things to her. He looks a lot like that new guy at Glee, the one that I never saw again."

"Dean?" Kurt asked.

Brittany nodded and continued. "Then in the rest of the dream I see that guy and Quinn fighting, they're quick and their eyes are red. Quinn has a silver dagger and cuts off his head. It's a pretty dagger with a dragon engraved, like the one we have in the cabinet over there."

"Wait Brittany, what did you say?" Kurt asked the blonde.

"A dragon? They can fly, once I saw one in our yard but when I looked again it was just Lord Tubbington fighting with a chair."

"No not that, about the dagger Brittany." Kurt explained.

"Oh the dagger, it's a family heirloom, my mom told me it's important and we should keep it safe. It's over there." She pointed towards the cabinet.

Kurt carefully opened the cabinet and noticed a long wooden box. He opened it and noticed a beautiful silver dagger just like the one Brittany described. "We need to get this to Quinn. It could help her. Brittany do you know where she is?"

"I don't know, it's too dark and my dreams just showed small bits."

Santana was still on her place on the couch the whole time thinking it over, was she brave enough? Where they even capable to help? But in the end that didn't matter, they had a way to help so why shouldn't they? Sure Quinn had lied but did that made her evil? They were still friends.

"I might know something" and she showed Kurt Quinn's phone. "Quinn got some texts from that guy."

She showed Kurt the texts but he had no idea where Quinn and Dean could have possible met. When Santana showed the picture however it became clear for him. "The forest at the edge of the town. Quinn goes hunting there now and then." He ignored Santana's disgusted look at the revelation.

"The forest is huge Kurt, how do we even know where to go?"

"I know. Quinn told me her favorite spots. Santana can we use your car?"

"Sure."

"Okay let's go, Brittany are you coming as well?" Brittany nodded "let's save them."

* * *

Rachel had stirred in her 'sleep' and could feel the blackness weighing on her. She fought to get back to consciousness, to get back to safety. She could hear complete silence surrounding her and she noticed that she was laying on something unpleasant. She opened her eyes trying to take in her surroundings but it was all black.

She tried to sit up straight and noticed how all her muscles were sore, she was cold and she was pretty sure she was sitting on some rocks and twigs. "What the fuck happened." She cursed out.

"Good you're back. I should have probably given you a smaller dose, I forget to consider your small size." Rachel couldn't see who the voice belonged to but she recognized the voice.

"Dean… what happened" she choked out. She had trouble forming her words and if her vocal cords were damaged she would hurt the one responsible.

"Don't worry sweetheart, nothing happened yet. I wanted to wait until Quinn came by, but it seems that you're not as important to her as I thought. Don't worry we're still going to have fun together."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Quinn. The girl that murdered me, the girl that's going to be responsible for your death as well. But don't worry gorgeous, when I'm done with you, you're going to beg for death. It will be like sweet mercy.

Rachel wanted to ask more about Quinn, the seriousness of the situation not fully sinking in but she was being pushed back on the ground before she could say another word. She could feel the heavy weight of Dean's body on her and she was disgusted when she felt his hands on her legs.

She tried to let out a scream but all that came was a rasp. "Don't worry honey, even if you could scream it's not like anyone hear could hear you." He trailed his hands beneath her skirt and rested his hand against her ass, pressing her tighter against his crotch which Rachel could feel was already starting to get hard.

"You have no idea how long I waited until you woke up, making those moans while you were sleeping. Such a tease." With that he pulled at her cardigan ripping open a few buttons but not fully exposing her yet.

Rachel tried to struggle but noticed that Dean was very strong. He pulled back his hands moving towards her chest and that's when she found her opportunity, she tried to pull back a little to create space and kneed the boy in the groin.

Dean actually shrank back a little at the unexpected pain but Rachel could see that he would recover soon, so she did the only thing she could think of. She balled up her fist, making sure to keep her thumb out, and she put all her weight in the hit. Thankful that Blaine had thought her some boxing moves, she ran like hell.

She knew that the hit wouldn't have incapacitated him long but hopefully the delay would be enough for her to get an advantage. She ran as fast as she could, almost tripping a few times in the process. She had no idea if she was even going in the right direction when she realized she had a phone.

Quickly she searched for the small device and found it in her pocket. No reception. Fuck.

She did found out the time. 03:09, how long had she been out of it? Everyone would have been so worried. She checked her calls and had over a hundred missed calls from her dads, Blaine, Kurt and even a few from Quinn. She had texts and voicemails but she knew she couldn't check them right now.

She would have to continue to run, but she was so tired, she did her best to keep running when she felt something push her against the three. She could feel branches pushing in her stomach and a heavy pressure on her back.

"You've got quite the right hook" he growled before he ripped her neck open.

Rachel let out a bloodcurdling scream when she felt his teeth breaking her skin. She could feel the wet feeling of blood covering her shoulders, staining her clothes and she could hear Dean drinking the blood. With a jolt she realized the trouble she was in. He wasn't human, not a bit.

* * *

Quinn had found the correct trail and run as fast as she possible could follow it, there were times that it was harder to track but after several minutes she got an idea where they went. When she entered the woods her idea got confirmed. Dean was planning on taking it back where it started.

She tried to focus being as quiet as she could possible get, she moved a bit slower in order to be more precise but realized that the scent was harder to track in the woods. Dean's smell was everywhere; he had probably lived in the forest after his turning which made his scent even harder to track.

Quinn had grown tired and she was this close to turn around and try something else when she heard a bloodcurdling scream from afar, she could barely make it out if it wasn't for the fact that the person giving it had practiced belts since her third birthday and had a high volume.

As fast as her legs could carry her she moved towards the scream. No worry Rach. I'm coming, she thought to herself. She could finally pick up Rachel's scent and she was getting closer and closer, but that's when she picked up another familiar scent. And another. And another.

* * *

"Do you even know where he keeps her?" Santana asked Kurt.

"No of course not, the woods are huge, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Kurt replied.

"Yeah yeah you're right. Okay so the picture shows that it's deep in the forest. We're currently lost deep in the forest... Now how can we find her?" Santana mused.

"We should go right." Brittany said. "Lord Tubbington says, when in doubt go right."

Kurt and Santana shared a look but decided not to argue with the girl, she appeared to know more than anyone had realized.

The blonde was quickly proven right when they heard a loud scream from close by. Their heads snapped up. "Rachel." They said in unison.

The threesome ran towards the scream seeing Rachel being held against a tree, she was covered in blood and it was hard to ignore the person pressing her against the tree while ripping of her skirt. Rachel was barely moving now and the trio looked in horror at the screen unfolding in front of them.

Their plan was to find Rachel. To find Quinn. Unfortunately they hadn't planned on what they would do when they found her abductor as well. They had to save Rachel, they couldn't let this happen to her but what could they do.

Apparently Santana knew what to do because suddenly all the fear left her body and she became the proud, confident, sassy, sexy Latina they all knew and loved. "Yo fangs, I don't think Rachel is the kind to give it up on a first date. Besides you should really take a girl out for dinner first instead of making her dinner."

The distraction had worked and Dean was no longer focused on Rachel. He had his eyes on Santana and Brittany instead and walked towards the girls, they didn't waver for a second and waited for what would inevitably come.

* * *

**Such a long Author's Note up there and another one there? No why would you do that!  
****  
Well I just wanted to say that another update will be on Thursday and that's all I guess. Thank you for being here and I'll see you then. I've got another 3 chapters ready so updates will star regularly, never thought I would be able to do that xD.  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Did I mention how much I love you guys? No for real. I mean like not even 3 weeks ago I restarted this story, worried that I wouldn't update a lot and that there would be not interest and now I've been updating every three days regularly and I even have chapters pre-written. Like what even? I've wroten over 11 chapters in that time, 4 of those you will get later, one that you will read write now.**

**Also to answer Em: Yes I'm a girl xD**

**I hope this chapter will answer some important questions, it's what I intended.**

**Warning: Rape, murder**

**Thanks to my Beta for having the patience to correct my mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Kurt edged closer to Rachel who tried to keep her balance by leaning against the tree. She was dizzy and on the verge of passing out. Just when her legs wanted to give up, Kurt managed to grab the girl and keep her standing.

"Come on" he whispered towards the girl, "We have to leave."

"But Dean. He's fast, he'll find us." Rachel replied.

"Don't worry, I think he'll discover soon that he underestimated his prey." Rachel looked  
confused at his words but let herself be whisked away by Kurt.

Meanwhile Dean had reached the girls and pulled Brittany to his side. Santana got a possessive look when he touched her and moved in to get her girl back. "She's taken." She hissed at the boy.

Dean trailed his hand around Brittany's face and rested his hand on her breasts. "But she feels so good." He moaned.

Brittany just stood there calmly, moving her hand back, a silver gleam visible in her hand. She pushed the silver dagger into Dean's left knee making him buckle over. "I don't like other people touching me." She just said, stepping towards Santana and falling in her arms.

The dagger was a little bloody so Brittany cleaned it on her sweater. "Now it's dirty, I hope mom won't get upset."

"Don't worry honey. That was excellent. Now let's find Kurt before he gets up again."

She turned around and was confronted by a familiar face".

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" the vampire hissed.

"We came to help. Now take this dagger and let's finish this, I really don't like being outside."

"Santana… he's- I'm… We're not human."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're a vampire, he's a vampire. Whatever, I'm over it. Can you just take the fucking dagger and finish this?"

"How…? Never mind we'll talk later. But Santana a dagger won't hurt a vampire. We can't be harmed by normal weapons." Quinn told Santana.

"Well good thing this dagger isn't normal than. It's a family heirloom from Britt, it just cut Dean up pretty bad." She pointed to the spot Dean was laying.

Keyword was. "Son of a bitch- he's gone."

"Where is Rachel?" Quinn asked frantically.

"With Kurt, don't worry they're pretty far ahead." Santana told her.

"That doesn't matter. Give me that dagger, and stay here." Quinn took off following the trail Dean had left, searching for Rachel and Kurt. She was so close she couldn't mess up now. She finally had hope that she might have a solution for her problem.

"Sannie?" Brittany asked Santana. "Yeah Britt?"

"Are we going to stay here?"

"Of course not." And the pair went in the direction Quinn had left.

* * *

Quinn managed to find Dean just as he jumped on Kurt, who was trying to keep Rachel steady. The boy fell down and took Rachel with him, giving Dean easy access to the girl. Before he could snatch her up again Quinn jumped in between, taking a protective stance in front of her friends.

"Quinn. Finally you're here, I almost thought you wouldn't show up."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Quinn bit out.

"Good. Good" Dean mused, "You know, you're a pretty hard girl to track, you found me before I found you. Even then I didn't fully realize it was you, but I should have known I guess."

Quinn forgot her protective stance and stood still. "What are you even talking about?"

"He never told you, did he? Never told you of what he did?"

"Who told me? What should they tell me?" Quinn was confused, what was he even talking about and why wasn't he attacking her?

"Oh my… You really don't know. I'm sorry- I expected him to tell you. To brag or something. Well I guess that makes it my job to inform you. Dear sister."

Kurt let out a strangled gasp from where he was still lying on the ground. Brittany and Santana had just arrived in time as well and took there place behind Quinn. "Now that's a fucked up family story as I ever heard one." Santana said.

Quinn ignored the piece of information for now. Instead focusing on her friends that had joined her once again. "I told you to stay there."

"Well we were invited." Santana showed Quinn the phone. "You know maybe next time someone get kidnapped you should take this with you. He might text you the location."

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead focused on Dean who was looking smug for catching her of guard. "I'm guessing you would like me to explain now?" he said.

"Actually I would like you to shut up, but I'm pretty sure that won't happen soon." Quinn said. "You took Rachel. You hurt my friends."

"You killed me."

"You're not really dead now are you?"

"Details" Dean waved it off. "Besides you had no idea this would happen and neither did I."

"What did happen? I never turned you." Quinn shot back.

"No you didn't. Your intention that night had been pretty clear. You know it was funny that we met like that. It's not the whole brother – sister reuniting that I was expecting but I guess it was fitting for our family."

"Stop calling me that. We're not related." Quinn told him.

"Mm that's not entirely true but don't worry it wasn't willingly. Your dad's power on my mom was strong. He would come by once a year, always the same day and she would always fight him but it was fruitless. First, 27 years ago my oldest sister was born, then 2 years and 2 weeks after, my other sister was born. Finally, 3 years and 48 weeks later it was me, and 15 weeks after that he returned again, glad to learn that he finally got a son." Dean paused his story, thinking back to his family, the one that had been ruined by Russel Fabray.

"So now we have to feel sorry for you because my dad raped your mom. Well I'm sorry. We're all sorry but it's not an excuse to become a serial rapist. To murder young girls. To prey on my friends. It doesn't make any part of this okay!" Quinn shouted.

"It's funny how you're repelled by my actions but you don't question your dad's for a second."

"Yeah well, I've always known he was an asshole." She let out.

Dean chuckled darkly. "Yes. Yes he is. He kept visiting, paying more attention to me than to my sisters. I loved it back than, I would never see him except on that one day and it felt like I was important. I used to makeup stories how he had to save the world, and had just one day off a year,and he chose to spend it with his family. Don't worry, "Dean added when he saw their repulsed faces", I know now that the opposite was true. He had a family, a wife, a life, and he was everything except a savior. He is a killer."

"Wait hold up." Quinn interrupted. "My dad's not a killer, he wouldn't. I mean he won't even let me hunt even though I keep them alive and they're all scum anyway."

"Mhh I'm flattered to be the exception." Dean told her. "but I guess I've been more exceptions in my life. When I turned thirteen I found your dad in my house. He was forcing his self on my mother, something that hadn't happen for the last few years. My sister's were on the other side of the room shaking but unable to move. I shouted at him. Told him to stop but he didn't listen. So I grabbed a knife from the kitchen table and I lunged at him."

"Now that was stupid. A knife won't harm a vampire, you should have known that."

"I didn't. I didn't know he was a vampire then but I found out soon enough. He knocked me unconscious and when I woke up I could see my mother's naked body laying not far away. Her neck was snapped. Not that much farther away lay my oldest sister. Her clothes were ripped as well and I didn't even wanted to think of what he had done to her. To his own daughter. But that's when I heard the noises. He was still there and so was my other sister. Her name was Claire and she was beautiful. Blonde hair, hazel brown eyes and she was the sweetest girl. But that wasn't what I could see. All I could see was my dad on top of her, riding her like she was some piece of dirt I could see his body convulsing when he reached his orgasm and before I could stop him he broke her neck as well."

Quinn looked in shock at the story she heard. No way could her dad be that cruel… right? But the picture he sketched sounded familiar. The frame she had seen in his memory. Three broken female bodies, he just thirteen and a older man not entirely recognizable because it was from the back but Quinn recognized her dad's profile now that she knew. It was true. Everything was true but it still didn't explain everything."

"So your mother was human. Your dad was vampire. How is that even possible?"

"My mother wasn't as normal as I thought, I suppose. She owned this dagger you see." He gave a pointed look at Brittany, "just like the one your friend here brought. I found it and tried to use it on my dad. He was distracted feeding off my sisters. My mother had told me stories about the dagger. She told me that it could protect me from anything. So I grabbed it and tried to stab the man.

Unfortunately I was a freaked out thirteen year old. I wasn't a match. Soon enough we both tried to get the dagger and I failed. He was mad at me for trying to stop him, but told me I showed initiative. He bit his arm, and forced his blood on me. He didn't kill me that night. He didn't need to; I was already half a vampire, all I needed to complete the transition was a vampire bite. . . and death"

Everyone stood there silently listening to the story, Quinn felt a hatred for her dad that she didn't know she possessed. Brittany and Santana looked in horror, and Kurt was still hovering over  
Rachel who was conscious and looking at him with scared eyes.

"So now you know my story Quinn. Now you know how your family ruined the people I loved, now I will kill the ones you hold dear. I thought I would only have some fun with Rachel here but it seems that we have more volunteers."

"Why would you do this?" Quinn asked. "What my father did was so horrible. Why would you do this to other people?"

"Because you deserve it Quinn. You did this to me, he did this to me. You two are the same." Dean spat out.

"No they're not." Rachel muttered. "Quinn might be a bitch sometimes but she's protective, she's strong and she would never harm someone on purpose."

"She killed me. I call that pretty harmful." Dean said to the girl.

Rachel tried her best to regain her footing, Kurt pulled her back up and together they stood next to Quinn. "Well sorry, let me rephrase. She wouldn't harm someone innocent. She's not that kind of person."

Santana, Brittany and Kurt nodded, showing that they agreed. Quinn eyes began to tear when she realized the support she had from her friends and Rachel.

"I understand why you would hate me. But why would you do those horrible things to other people? You hurt so many girls? Why?" Quinn pushed. She needed to understand everything.

"Why wouldn't I? It's in my blood. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that bullshit." Dean said.

"You could change." Quinn offered. "Be a better person."

Dean scoffed. "Like you? No thanks princess." Quickly he moved forward and grabbed the first body he could get his hands on.

He darted back in front of Quinn, his hands around Brittany's throat. "She's like my mother you know. I can feel the energy. She must taste amazing if it was enough to keep our father coming back."

Quinn tried to move forward and take Brittany back but Dean swayed out of her grasp the entire time. He pulled back the blonde's hair to expose her neck. The girl was silent but shared a look with the girl in the front.

When Dean had his fangs piercing through the girl's skin Quinn shot forward once again. Dean quickly moved to the right but he hadn't expected the Latina running forward as well. She kicked his shins and even though it didn't hinder him a lot, he was distracted which gave Quinn an opening to retrieve Brittany.

Quinn gave Dean a swift kick against his stomach and was ready to strike again. "Guys. I'm hoping that you brought the car here. Take Rachel and go home. Lock the doors! Now!" Quinn screamed at her friends. "I have family business to take care of".

"We're not leaving you here alone." Kurt told Quinn. "We'll help."

Dean moved in to tackle Quinn and she could barely evade him. "You'll guys will distract me, now move!"

With hesitation the foursome moved but not before Quinn and Rachel could share a lingering look. The distraction was enough that Dean could hit against Quinn's temple with a large stick, Rachel wanted to turn around, but was restrained by Kurt and Brittany. "She'll be fine." Brittany told her.

"She heals fast."

Quinn rubbed over her temple. Son of a Bitch that hurt and would most likely bruise. She gripped the dagger in her hand a little tighter and moving in to make a swift cut on his upper arm. Dean moved away just in time but she did manage to scratch his lower arm. Blood welled up from the cut proving for Quinn that the dagger could really harm another vampire. She had the advantage now.

* * *

**Okay so I finally get to do the reveal that had been hanging there for quite a few chapters. I feel kinda bad for doing this, but it's necessary to keep my villain guys.  
****  
Wow I feel like a bitch, leaving you guys with a cliffhanger... again. Next chapter will conclude some storylines, but will open up new ones as well.**

**So the next chapter will be this Sunday. If you want let me know what you though of this chapter, I always love reading your reviews, they make me smile!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well to be honest I was surprised by how last chapter was received. I was afraid that some of you would hate the reveal of Dean but the only response about that little reveal was whether on not we could trust Dean.**

**Well no don't trust him, but yeah that piece of information was true, I wasn't sure how I would reveal that piece of information but luckily I got no complains about that.**

**But now the chapter where at least two things happen that you guys have been waiting for.**

**All my experience writing my fight scenes come from this fic so I hope I do this battle justice.**

**Thank you to my beta**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Dean and Quinn were facing each other, both had a few scrapes but nothing that could come close to being fatal to them. The dagger changed everything though, it offered an opportunity to end this sooner than expected.

Dean tried to get the dagger from Quinn, he kicked her in the stomach and when she doubled over he pushed her against the tree. Quinn gasped from the force but she refused to let go of the dagger. When she noticed Dean moving in for another kick in her stomach she moved to the right, making the tree behind her the target instead.

When Dean kicked the tree it went down with a crack, leaning against one of the other trees, not  
completely falling down yet.

Quinn stood behind him and placed the dagger in between his ribs, she tried to pull it out again, but Dean had already moved. The dagger was still stuck between his ribs and he tried to pry it out. Not wanting to give him the dagger she darted closer, tempting Dean to grab her.

Dean took the bait and grabbed Quinn in a hold, standing behind her. Quinn remembered the self defense classes that were mandatory for Cheerio's, and she elbowed Dean between his ribs, pushing the dagger even deeper. Quickly she turned around and kneed the boy in the groin. When he fell to the ground she kneeled down and pulled the dagger out, cleaning it with her shirt.

She knew she had to finish this soon but she wasn't sure if she was ready or not. She held the dagger above him, ready to strike and pushed it through his chest. Dean fell backwards with the dagger still in, he didn't move so she moved forwards to pull it out.

When she moved forwards he struck fast, pulling her arm down so she doubled over. While she was in her fall Dean grabbed the dagger and cut it across her throat. She could feel the blood streaming across her collarbone but it was just a scratch, nothing fatal. There would be just one way to end him, wounds wouldn't be sufficient.

To finish this, she would have to behead Dean. Behead her brother. That thought made her reluctant, but she told herself that it didn't matter. He wasn't her brother, not really. He had hurt her, hurt her friends and she was responsible for his actions. She was the one who had to stop it with the dagger. The dagger he still had, and used to immediately attack her again.

Quinn managed to duck just in time but the dagger still cut her on her cheek. When she felt the blade slide over her skin she moved a little to the left, breaking contact and kicked sideward. She used the distraction to get the dagger back from Dean. He wasn't as practiced in the use of his powers as Quinn was, so she managed to get it back. She struck again, this time aiming for his neck.

Her strike was accurate and she managed to cut Dean deeply, but it was nowhere near a beheading.

"Wow Quinn, I would almost think you weren't serious about this killing me thing." he taunted.

Quinn gritted her teeth, she had to get rid of this son of a bitch and it had to happen now. When he moved forwards to attack her again she was ready and forced the dagger through the same spot she cut first. She got it half way and pushed forward with all her strength. With a sickening noise she managed to sever the head and it flew away a little further.

Quinn stood there panting, covered in blood with the filthy dagger in her hands. A headless body lying near her feet and the head a little further off. She was exhausted and she was certain that she would feel the repercussions of this night for a long time. She needed to have a talk with her dad, but first she had a body to hide and friends to take care of. Her dad could wait till tomorrow, or even later if she wanted to. This was a conversation she was in no hurry to get to.

After she disposed of the body she ran in the direction of her friends, but quickly discovered after running a few yards that she wasn't able to run at full speed just yet. She was too exhausted and drained to get much further. Disgruntled she realized it would be better to walk the remaining part, she just hoped that her friends would wait for her. She had no desire to walk home.

* * *

When Rachel staggered a little Santana was sick of it. "Look midget I know you were just attacked and all, and I'm sorry I really am. But that thing is still out there and you're slowing us down. Now I'm not a fan of getting attacked again so do you think you can just… I don't know not fall?"

Rachel looked at her with big frightened eyes and Santana felt bad for her, she really did but there was always the possibility that Quinn didn't win and she had no desire to stay here and see that outcome become reality.

Kurt gave her a stern look, making it clear that he didn't approve but she didn't really care, it wasn't like they were friends anyway. All they had in common was Quinn, and now this night.

Kurt sighed and looked at Brittany, "Britt do you think you can help me carry Rachel? She's not really capable of walking yet."

Rachel huffed at that. "Of course I'm fully capable of walking, I'm not some toddler that you have to help keep walking."

Santana let out a laugh, but choked it in right away. Brittany complied and moved next to Kurt lifting Rachel's weight together. "You know Rachel, you're really light. I think Lord Tubbington is heavier than you are. That must be why Quinn likes you."

Kurt didn't bat an eyelash at Brittany's comment but it came more as a shock for Rachel and Santana.

"Quinn likes her?" Santana exclaimed. "Isn't she straight?"

"Wait Quinn likes me…?" Rachel said at the same time, "how do you know?"

Brittany wanted to answer, but when her answer started with "Lord Tubbington said" Kurt found it wiser to cut in. "Quinn's straight as far as I know, but she never paid any attention to any boy. Not really, so I'm not certain, she does however pay attention to Rachel. No other girls, just Rachel."

"Also Rach, Brittany sort of knows stuff. I think she might be psychic or something like that." Kurt explained. "Now can we move on, because I believe you were in a hurry!" he said to the Latina who stood still with her mouth wide open from hearing about her friend.

This surprised her almost more than the whole vampire thing. "I can't believe she never said anything." Santana murmured. Rachel was thinking exactly the same but she didn't feel like making her thoughts public knowledge, besides she still wasn't sure what happened tonight in the first place.  
Why was she taken? Why not someone else? Was it because of what they said, because Quinn cared about her?

That was ridiculous, why would Quinn care about her, sure they were no longer enemies but they were hardly friends. Not like Rachel wanted them to be. She had her thoughts focused on Quinn when they finally reached the car. When they all entered Santana wanted to leave right away but once again it was Brittany who stopped her.

"Quinn's on her way, she needs our help." The girl said.

"Look Britt, she's faster than us, she will be fine. We'll see her at your place."

Brittany looked at her with an almost angry expression on her face. "You're not leaving until Quinn is here, otherwise I will stop doing that thing with my tongue that you like, and I don't mean just during kissing!"

Santana gulped and quickly took the keys out of ignition, she loved what Brittany could do with her tongue, and besides, there was nothing hotter than an angry Britt. So she waited. So they all waited.

After half an hour she could finally hear a sound. The whole car tensed and relaxed when they recognized the girl venturing through the woods. Santana quickly got out of the driver's seat and practically dragged her into the car, trying not to ask about the blood that covered her.

Quinn looked awful, they all did and it looked like they could all need a good night of sleep until they could talk. They would have all Sunday for that.

* * *

The bright sunlight disturbed Rachel from her slumber, with a groan she opened her eyes, not recognizing the unfamiliar room she was in. She tried to sit up but realized her muscles ached and that she was sore all over. She was worried for a moment when her memories of the day before rushed back and she relaxed. She was safe, she looked at the girl lying next to her still sleeping.

She had saved her, for some reason Quinn had decided Rachel was worth saving. She couldn't remember how they came to sharing a bed but Rachel didn't really care, their legs were still entangled and when Rachel lay back she could feel Quinn tug her a little closer. For a few moments Rachel let her, she felt content, but then she knew she had to wake Quinn up. A conversation was needed and vital for all involved.

* * *

Brittany woke up first, lying in her bed with Santana next to her and Kurt on the floor. When they had arrived at her house the night before both Quinn and Rachel were passed out. Probably exhausted by all that happened and the injuries they had sustained. Brittany had suggested that the two girls share her guest room, so they had carried the girls upstairs and put them next to each other.

The second both girls were lying on the bed they seemed to gravitate to each other, Quinn shuffled a little closer and Rachel tried to pull her to herself. Within seconds the girls were flushed together and both looked content sleeping there. Santana quickly snapped a picture with her phone before Kurt had ushered them out.

Brittany was jealous of the girls, they had found the person they were meant to be with, meanwhile Brittany's person hadn't had that realization yet. She could feel Santana's warm skin next to hers and she felt tempted to touch her but she knew that Santana hated it when she was affectionate with other people near them. Just because Kurt was sleeping didn't mean he wouldn't wake up…

She had the same disaster happen with Quinn once before and she didn't feel like repeating, thank you very much.

* * *

While everyone was waking up and adjusting to the person next to them Kurt slipped downstairs and made a big pot of coffee. He knew for certain that it would be needed very soon.

He fixed everyone a cup and grabbed a tray walking back upstairs, he passed Brittany's mother who he greeted and who thankfully didn't bat an eyelash at the full house. She was used to her daughters friends coming in and out.

But for Kurt it was a nuisance, they needed a place to talk in private, and if the living room was unavailable they would just have to be silent upstairs. He walked back into Brittany's room, both girls were already awake and conversing in whispers. They split apart when they noticed him and he rolled his eyes at them.

He handed both girls a cup of coffee which they thanked him for. "Think we should wake the other two?" he asked them.

"Yeah let's go" Santana said and left the room. "They have some explaining to do." Santana opened the room and was greeted with the sight of Rachel and Quinn kissing, their bodies were melted together, Rachel half straddling Quinn while Quinn hold her closer by her hips. When they heard the sound of the door the girls broke apart as quick as lightning, Quinn used her speed to move to the other side of the room and Rachel tumbled forward when Quinn's body disappeared beneath her.

"Sorry" Quinn mouthed to her. Rachel just shook her head, embarrassed and with a ferocious blush she turned to the door where Santana was standing, mouth agape. She was quickly joined by Kurt and Brittany who looked at the girl in confusion.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked the girls in confusion.

Santana started laughing, "Yeah let's ask them. Cause hell I want to know the answer to that one."

Quinn and Rachel looked to each other both deeply blushing. Quinn gestured to the bed. "Let's sit and everyone can explain." They all nodded and took there places. "Who wants to start?" Quinn asked. After that question it remained silent.

* * *

**Finally it happened! About time I would say :P  
Flashback to the Faberry kiss in their POV in the next chapter! Leave your thoughts and opinions about the chapter in a review pretty please!**

**Next update will be Wednesday.**


	15. Chapter 14

**So as some of you asked, here's the Q&A and more importantly a longer scene from the kiss. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**This chapter had been corrected by my Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence it was Santana who first opened her mouth. "Why did you never tell me that you were a vampire?" Santana asked, curious to the answer.

Quinn looked at the girl with a calculated look, it was a tough question to answer for her. "It's not just something that comes up in a conversation, and I know that I could have told you if I really wanted. I know you guys would have saved my secret but a part of me was scared to be rejected. I can feel emotions you know…". She ignored the shocked looks of everyone except for Kurt.

"I… when people find out they almost always reject me, they're shocked, freaked out. It hurts, and even though I can compel them to forget it's never the same. I didn't want to risk that with you guys."

"So why tell Kurt?" Santana asked, a part of her still felt like Quinn hadn't trusted her but the explanation did make sense.

Kurt laughed at her question though and decided to answer this one. "She didn't necessarily tell me…" he said cryptically. When all he got where three confused faces he clarified further. "She was feeding on Finn and I walked in okay?"

"Wait Finn knows!" Santana exclaimed. "That stupid giant knew before me?"

"Again… not really deliberate." Quinn explained, " he bled once and I wastempted, he freaked out and I compelled him to never tell anyone. But he did let me feed occasionally when I needed it."

"So you don't always… hunt?" Rachel asked carefully.

Quinn turned towards the beautiful girl in front of her. "I prefer it," she said, carefully making up her words not wanting to scare her friends, "It feels better than feeding off someone that I know. Sharing blood often can forge a bond and I don't want that to be something that I just do. My dad hates my hunting, which is pretty idiotic after what we just learned about his past. My mom is okay with it but he influences her too much. She only feeds fromblood bags and they want me to do the same. I still refuse though."

"So… you just hunt people to feed and then what? You… kill them?"

"No. No. No, we don't have to kill. I just… everyone I feed from while hunting is some kind of predator. That's how I came across Dean, he was a rapist, a murderer, and he was trying to find a new victim. So I acted like I bought his story and turned the tables. Talk about epic failure though. But most time I just search for people who harm others, take some blood and then compel them to forget about me and their planned actions." She tried to feel Rachel's emotions and noticed that the girl seemed to be reassured.

"So that's why everything happened?" Kurt asked, "because you killed Dean?"

Quinn nodded, "I believe so, it activated this process that my dad had started years ago."

"What are you going to do about your dad?" Brittany whispered.

Quinn bowed her head, "I have no idea." She sighed out.

"Hey," Rachel coaxed, "we're all safe, Dean is gone and you saved us all. Whatever happens next, you're not alone in this." Rachel moved a little closer and grabbed Quinn's hand in hers, happily she noted that Quinn squeezed hers slightly so as not to let her leave.

Santana however noticed the movement. "Talking about being not alone, you two want to explain why I saw you two all over each other when I opened that door."

Both girls turned scarlet but they didn't let go of their hands, Kurt looked shell shocked and Brittany was whistling a soft tune that sounded suspiciously like the wedding march. Santana raised an eyebrow at the girls as if telling them that they surely were mental if they thought that she would drop it.

Unsure how to start both girls looked at each other. Rachel almost got lost in Quinn's eyes but was snapped out of it when Santana coughed. Quinn was unsure where to start so she gestured to Rachel to start. Rachel stammered slightly unsure where to begin.

Santana seemed to pick up on her hesitancy and offered some help. "Why don't you start with the part where the both of you are straight?"

Rachel stammered after that. "I'm not straight! What gave you that idea?"

Santana looked at the girl with a confused look, "Well the fact that you were chasing Finn not even 2 weeks ago must have thrown me off. Or the fact that I never ever heard you say: Guess what, I like boobs."

Rachel scoffed at the girl. "Okay one: I did not chase Finn! I was looking for a duet partner and he fit the bill, how could I know that he misinterpreted my interest in his relationship in interest for him. Two: why did I have to say that I had a crush on Quinn for three years? Its bad enough that my brother knew and teased me with it, I didn't need to give you guys more ammunition to torture me."

Quinn looked at the brunette with a soft expression in her eyes. "You had a crush on me for three years?" Rachel nodded at her, looking slightly flush. Quinn wanted to say something back but knew nothing appropriate. Telling the girl that just confessed having a crush on you that you barely noticed her during the first years of school seemed a little harsh. So instead she leaned forward and pecked the brunette on her cheek which didn't help the scarlet color Rachel's cheeks were already having.

"Okay…" Kurt corrected, "Rachel's not straight but how about you honey?" and he looked over at Quinn.

Quinn shifted under his gaze and tried to answer as truthful as she could. "I'm not sure what I am… I've never really been attracted to boys, but neither to girls. I do know that when Rachel was taken I was so worried and she's the reason I managed to kill Dean. Because of what he tried to do with her. But it didn't just happen because of Dean, before that when Finn was interested in her I felt jealous. When I noticed how he made you laugh or when you would walk by in those short skirts and I couldn't stop looking at your legs. And then I started dreaming about your eyes almost every night…" Suddenly she stopped. Maybe that was a little bit too much honesty.

Then Kurt asked the same question Rachel had asked her when she had woken up.

_"Why me Quinn? Why did he decide to kidnap me?" Rachel asked with a light tremor in her voice. Quinn was just awakening and took a few seconds getting used to her surroundings before answering. She noticed how she and Rachel were the only ones in what appeared to be Brittany's guestroom._

_They were sharing the bed and Quinn could feel Rachel's body warmth from where they were pressed together, Quinn's arm had been resting on Rachel's hip during there sleep and neither Quinn nor Rachel had moved it._

_Their legs were tangled together by their ankles and Quinn could feel Rachel's soft skin against hers. Everything she felt was Rachel. Everything she breathed, everything she smelled, and for a few moments she was incredibly happy because the girl was safe. They were here together and they had made it. But with a startled realization she realized that that wasn't truth. They weren't together, and for the first time Quinn truly realized she wanted them to be_

_Yesterday had awakened something within her she didn't knew she had and that was because of Rachel. Because she was truly frightened to lose the shorter girl even though they barely knew each other. It had been that realization that got Quinn to fight. They barely had the chance to get to know each other and Quinn knew that she wanted to. She wanted to get to know Rachel Berry._

_With careful precision she mused over Rachel's question. Why had it been her? She knew she had to answer the girl but she wasn't certain how to yet._

_"I'm not entirely sure but," she started, "but I think it's because Dean realized something I hadn't figured out myself."_

_"What's that?" Rachel wondered, she turned around so she was facing Quinn. She was startled when she realized how close the girl was, she could feel Quinn's hot breath on her face and both girls were lost in each other's eyes._

_"He realized how I feel about you." Quinn breathed out, lost in Rachel's eyes. She had a hard time focusing on anything except Rachel's body. Rachel's breath touched her face and she could smell the girl all around her. She smelled so good, but for some reason there wasn't an ounce of bloodlust when she was around. It was as if even the monster within her knew that Rachel was of-limits._

_Rachel gasped at Quinn's admission and her heart sped up a little which caused Quinn to smile when she noticed the sound. Rachel marveled at the way the smile lit up Quinn's face. The girl was truly the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on. She almost didn't dare to ask but she had to know for sure._

_Collecting all her bravery Rachel asked the number one question that had been on her mind after what had happened. "So how do you feel about me?" she whispered softly_

_"Oh Rachel" Quinn said, "I wish I could answer that, but I don't think I entirely know the answer about that myself." Rachel cowered back rejected, trying to get from the bed but when Quinn realized what she was about to do she grabbed the girl's wrist to hold her still._

_"No you don't understand. Rachel I care about you, I'm just not sure how much that exactly is." She bowed her head ashamed at the admission. She wished she had it all figured out, but she hadn't._

_Rachel still looked a little dejected but realized the courage it took Quinn to even admit that she cared about her. Rachel believed that the girl really did feel something for her so she did something that she would probably deny if Quinn rejected her. She leaned forward to the girl and pressed her lips against hers._

_The second their lips touched it was like electricity coursed through both their veins. Quinn pulled Rachel closer, she needed the girl to be closer to her and she pulled the girl back on the bed. Still not happy with the distance that Rachel was she grabbed the girls hips tugging her forward._

_Rachel quickly got the hint and climbed on Quinn's lap, almost straddling the girl. Quinn's hands were resting on her hips but there was an urgency to the hold, it was tight enough to make sure that Rachel couldn't move further away from the blonde, but soft enough to make Rachel feel safe in the embrace._

_Rachel's hands were woven in Quinn's hair while their lips were moving against each other with an urgency both girls were unknown with. Rachel tugged slightly on Quinn's lower lip and the girl opened her mouth permitting Rachel entrance. Rachel choked back a moan when she felt their tongues connect for the first time. She had imagined kissing Quinn a lot but this was even better than any imagination._

_While their tongues were battling for dominance she could feel Quinn's fangs, they weren't really out but she could feel that they were pointier than normal teeth. She felt Quinn froze when she ran her tongue over them and she broke the kiss for a moment. "Its okay." She told the girl. "It's a part of who you are, and you are magnificent."_

_Quinn didn't knew how to react, but luckily her body did, she pulled the girl back in a kiss and let her other hand trail from Rachel's hip to the hem of her skirt. She toyed with it for a little while until she dared to trace the girl's legs, she almost had mustered the courage to move her hand beneath the short skirt Rachel was still wearing when she heard the sound of the door opening._

_Without a second thought Quinn moved away from the girl, moving towards the farthest end of the room and noticed Santana in the door opening with her mouth wide open. Rachel had fallen over when the body that supported her had moved and Quinn mouthed a sorry. It had been a basic instinct and Quinn hoped that the girl didn't thought that it was because she was embarrassed. Because if it was one thing that Quinn wasn't, it was embarrassed about Rachel. That kiss had made her realize that she didn't just care for Rachel. She liked her, and not in a way she liked Santana, more in a way that Santana liked Brittany. When Santana was joined by Brittany and Kurt, Quinn realized with a pang that there wouldn't be any more making out with Rachel._

* * *

**I think this is the closest I've come to not giving you guys a cliffhanger. I'm sorry but** **they're needed.**_  
_

**Okay so I really want to give Rachel and Quinn some happy time together, but I'm afraid that there are still some lose ends to that night. They will be revealed more in chapter 17. And I think that chapter 20/21 is where everything goes to wrong again. Not sure yet (I haven't written it yet).**


	16. Chapter 15

**This is mostly a filler chapter, a little foreshadowing in it though. I wonder if any of you catches it.**

**Chapter has been beta'd thanks to SilverFoxCFL**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When Quinn had answered all questions they had for her, she decided to ask a few as well. First she turned towards Rachel. "Rach, I know this might be hard to talk about. But how did Dean get to you?"

Rachel groaned at the question, Quinn mistook it for reluctance, "You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready."

"It's not that…" Rachel answered, "I'm just embarrassed." At that Quinn raised an eyebrow, how could Rachel be embarrassed? "Okay you know when we talked in the hallway last week and you told me to stay away from him? I had this hope you might be jealous, so when he texted later that week asking me to help him with a song I was… well I said yes. He didn't take me, he didn't grab me, he didn't even force me. He just said the words singing and duet and I was pretty easy to go with him I guess." Rachel let her head fall in her hands and the group surrounding her was stifling a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Rachel exclaimed. "This is serious!"

"No it's not funny" Santana answered, "you're reaction to it however is. So Berry, all Quinn has to do to get you out of those skirts of yours, is telling you that you two can _duet?_"

Rachel blushed and Quinn shut her friend with a glare. "Well I guess that answers one question I had, now for another. Brittany." She moved towards the blonde who looked at her, already knowing what was coming. Quinn had quite a few questions for the girl but she settled on the easiest. "How did you get this dagger?"

"It's a family heirloom" Brittany said, like she had told Kurt and Santana.

"Forget the dagger," Santana butted in, "better tell Quinn about those dreams that totally saved her ass."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at that, she had heard some mentioning about dreams the night before but everything had been so rushed that Quinn had never asked. So Brittany explained to her. "I had a dream earlier this week, and everything felt so real. The dagger appeared in it and I recognized it. I saw you kill Dean with it, well I didn't knew who it was back then but I knew something was up. When I saw what happened and noticed how everyone was acting and being secretive I knew that the dream would happen so I told Kurt about it and we got the dagger to you."

"So what are you?" Quinn asked, surely having foretelling dreams couldn't be a human quality.

"I'm a unicorn" Brittany said serious.

The group shared confused looks with each other so Santana decided to clarify it to Brittany. "No Britt she means, are you also a vampire, or just human or… something else?" She hadn't dared to ask the question to the girl before so she was curious to the answer.

"Ooooh. Well I don't know. We should ask my mother, she's the one who used to tell me stories about the dagger." And before any of them could stop her Brittany yelled out: "Mooooom, am I human or something else like Quinn?"

They all jumped upon Brittany trying to silence her but they failed and Brittany had said the words they all feared. Quinn could hear Brittany's mother's footsteps on the stairs walking towards Brittany's room. Quinn feared for her reaction and the woman's emotions didn't help either. They were just neutral... not what you expect from someone who just got the oddest question you could get from your daughter.

Brittany's mom opened the door and looked at the group of teens sitting in the room. "Well I guess my daughter and I should have a chat, girls, Kurt why don't you guys leave the room for a moment." She said with authority in her voice.

"Rachel I believe you have some worried parents to call. Also Quinn don't worry I always knew what you are, you're still welcome here. Santana - be good to her. And Kurt, he has a reason he hasn't picked up yet." Brittany's mom then shooed the kids out of the room and sat herself next to her only daughter. "There's a story you should know about. It's a story of myths andlegends, but also our family."

* * *

The other teens looked at each other from the closed door, Santana moved away. "Well I'll just be in the guest room; I don't want to think of what I would walk in on if I gave the only other room with a bed to these two." And she gave a pointed look to Rachel and Quinn.

"I'm going to call Blaine again." Kurt chimed, "he hasn't answered my calls back since we've got here and I need to tell him that you're fine." Rachel wanted to say that that was her job, but she knew that this was just an excuse of the other boy to call her brother. She also didn't want to spoil anymore time with Quinn, so first things first. "What am I going to tell my parents?", she asked the girl.

"The truth?" Quinn offered.

Rachel looked at her skeptically. "Yeah the truth" Quinn said again. "Tell them that you spent the night with me." Rachel swallowed loudly at that.

"You… You would be okay with people knowing about us?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Well there isn't really anything to know about now is there? Not unless you want there to be."

"I do" Rachel nodded. Quinn moved closer to the girl, grabbing her hands in hers.

"Okay then… Rachel, will you go on a date with me." She was almost nervous but she knew that Rachel wouldn't reject her, she could feel it.

Rachel's throat felt dry and her voice croaked a bit when she choked out her yes, but that didn't matter cause as soon as she had answered the girl Quinn's lips were already on hers again.

It was a softer kiss this time, less urgent as if both girls knew that there would be time for more later on. Rachel let the kiss last a little longer, enjoying the feel of Quinn's lips moving against hers, but finally pulled away. "I should... I should call my dads" she said, sounding a little dazed.

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah that would be a good idea. Be back soon?"

"Yeah, I'll just be downstairs." Rachel replied and walked towards the stairs, swaying her hips a little more than normal, before she reached it she turned around and noticed Quinn staring at her. She bit on her lips and smiled at the blonde. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed her dads.

The phone was answered at the first ring, "Rachel?" she heard Leroy ask.

"Yeah…" Rachel timidly answered, she knew she had a lot to explain and she would have to do so without mentioning the whole 'I got abducted by a vampire thing'.

"It's her" she heard her dad whisper to her father. "Oh thank you!" she could hear the reply.

She could hear her fathers taking a moment but that moment had soon passed.

"What were you thinking staying away all night? Wait, are you doing okay?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rachel replied.

"Okay good, cause you won't be when you get home. You left us worried, we thought you were dead and know you just call us as like it's all good. What had happened Rachel? That's not how you normally act."

Rachel sighed, here came the hard part. "Well you see… I was with Quinn and…"

"What's she saying?" She could hear Hiram say on the other side. "She was with Quinn" Leroy replied. "That's the cheerleader she likes right?" Hiram asked.

"Actually," Rachel cut them of, "yes, yes she is. And I'm sorry that I didn't call. It's just that my phone died and I didn't really notice the time with Quinn and then when it got late we fell asleep and I know I should have called. I know you must have been worried sick but I honestly didn't realize. I'm fine now and you can ground me all you want, just know that I wanted you guys to worry about me. Now can I talk to Blaine? I kind of have to tell him some stuff as well." Rachel gushed out, lying was easier than expected and she just saw it as an acting practice.

Leroy chuckled, "Actually Blaine is staying with a friend, looks like it's going well with the Anderberry's in that department. Now Rachel we're not done talking about this subject, we'll talk about it later. Just tell Quinn that she has to come over to Friday night dinner next week to make up for the one you missed."

Rachel groaned. "Fine, I see you guys when I get home. I love you!"

"Love you too, sunshine. Also you're grounded for the next two weeks."

Rachel hung up the phone and walked towards Quinn who had just sat down at the counter. "So you eat right?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"Rachel clarified, "Human food, you can eat it right…?"

Quinn nodded, "Of course, I just don't eat that much. Cheerios are always on a crazy diet and it's useless to explain to Coach that I don't need it, it raises a lot of unnecessary questions."

"Uhm okay, that's good because you're coming over to eat with my fathers and brother next week." Rachel said and turned around.

"Wait what?" Quinn exclaimed, that's not what she was expecting at all.

"You were the one who said it was a good idea to tell my dads I was with you!" Rachel called back and walked back upstairs where she had a run in with Santana.

"Look strawberry shortcake, I don't care what my girl is and I know that she can take care of herself, but you hurt her and there is no place where you can hide from Auntie Snix. Just making sure that you know it" Santana said.

Rachel nodded, intimidated by the Latina but knowing that she would never intentionally hurt Quinn. "Good" she replied. "Now let's go, Brittany's mom wants to tell us something."

"Quinn, Kurt, get your asses up here!" Santana called out. The two appeared quickly and together they all entered Brittany's bedroom where Brittany's mother was waiting with the answer to Brittany's question.

* * *

**Few things I have to say:**

**1. I don't know if any of you wanted the story Brittany's mother told Brittany but I haven't wrote it. If any of you really want it just ask and if there's enough interest I will write it and add it to the story. I just wasn't sure if any of you really cared about Brittany's background :P**

**2. After my hiatus I've been updating quite regularly, every 3 days for the last 9-10 chapters but I'm getting some trouble with it. I'm not sure if I can keep up the schedule because I'm getting swarmed with work on the moment which will take at least a month. I haven't written a new chapter in a while so I'm afraid that I won't have anything to post in a few chapters. Now there are 2 ways I can continue.**

**A) Update every 3 days and risk having no updates for 2/3 weeks.**

**B) Update every 5 days from now one, and have no breaks. The extra 2 days hopefully gives me enough time to write the chapters.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please tell me what you think. Next update will still be on Tuesday and I will tell you guys what will happen than.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Wow the amount of review that I received for last chapter where pretty much unexpected. I received 10 reviews, which is pretty incredible since I'm used to 1-3 and 5 in a rare case. So thank you for everyone bothering to review. It made my day.**

**Several of you voiced that they would like to know more about Brittany's background. A little will be described in this chapter, but I will write the complete back story later. It might be in this story, or I'll publish it separately. But I will let you guys know. **

** Em. Well I tried it out, and your right, my mom looked at me like I was crazy and told me that I was actually an alien. Which you know... might be true :P It's different for Britt though because her question is grounded.**

**So I had some initial problems with this chapter because I kept changing Brittany's origin, but finally settled on one my original thought thanks to some inspiration given by SilverfoxCVL. I've given it my own twist so I hope I'm not offending anyone if it clashes with the stories they're familiar with.  
**

**Thank you to Silverfox for being the Beta of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"So what does that actually mean…?" Quinn asked. "I have never heard of this Seelie Court before…"

"The Seelie Court, was the Royal Court of the reigning Queen of the Fair Folk or you may know them as Fairies or The Fae", Brittany's mother explained. When she noticed the confused looks of the other kids she continued. "I'm not going to explain the whole back story, that full knowledge is for our kind only. But Brittany was very clear that she wanted you to know the basics so it is better if I explain it for her."

"The Fae, descended from the Seelie Court are good Fairies. We used to live in what is now England. Although the Fae are the oldest of all the races on this earth, sadly, all that remains of our history is just myth and legend. There are not many of us left, and most of us are halfbloods, having mingled and intermarried with humans. It's almost impossible these days to find someone of pure Fae blood."

"So these fairies, do they have superpowers?" Santana wondered.

"Yes, but we're only purposed to use them for good works. When the Fae were still united under the rule of the Fairy Queen, we were governed by her Seelie Court with rules to abide. Most of us still live this way but some have drifted from them. Not all have the same power though; our family has the gift of foreknowledge, as Brittany has demonstrated."

"Why have I never heard of you before? "Quinn asked. She wondered why no one would inform her of these creatures, but it had seemed there was a lot she didn't know about lately.

"We tend to stay hidden. Vampires have endangered us for quite some time. Our blood is a rarity which is often misused by your kind. Years ago one of our elders Djalana had gifted every family with the dagger that you used last night. It's a weapon as no other, charmed by the purest of Fairy magic and very rare in numbers."

Quinn stayed silent, as did the others, curious to what else they didn't know, but Brittany's mother decided that this was all that was necessary for them to know. "I shouldn't even be telling you these things in the first place, our knowledge is meant for our kind only but we do believe in debts. You Quinn, you have protected my daughter last night and for that I owe you. If you ever need our help, we are indebted to you."

"Thank you." Quinn said, meaning every word of it. She understood the necessity to keep a secret so she respected her decision. "And thank you for letting us stay here, I don't think any of us had a place where they could return to tonight."

"It's no bother my child, you're always welcome here. You're one of the good ones Quinn. And with the way all of you proved yourselves last night, I would say that counts for a lot. Just know that winning one battle, doesn't guarantee winning the war."

Quinn looked puzzled. "War? We're not in any war."

"No you're not, but what is not, can still happen."

When she noticed how Quinn wanted to voice another question she spoke again. "I have already said too much."

"Yeah I know… Look Mrs. Pierce, I won't tell anyone. I just want to thank you and Brittany. If it wasn't for that dagger, and for Brittany's knowledge I don't think I would have made it last night. I don't know if any of us would. So thank you for trusting me."

"Don't worry child, I know you don't always have it easy but this is a safe place". "Now," Brittany mother continued. "You have the important information; I think it's time for you all to go home. Brittany and I need some mother-daughter time."

They all agreed, not wanting to deny the woman anything, after her kindness in sharing information with them, and made ready to leave, but not before they all hugged each other. Even Santana decided to hug Rachel and Kurt when she left. "They're not that bad I suppose," she muttered to Quinn when she raised her eyebrow questioning Santana. Quinn laughed and agreed.

Kurt was the next one to leave, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone, and Rachel without a car to take her home.

"So you need a ride?" Quinn offered, knowing that her friends had foreseen this outcome.

Rachel smiled, "That would be lovely. Thank you"

The drive to Rachel's home was fairly silent, Rachel hummed quietly with the music on the radio but both girls enjoyed it. They were comfortable with each other and they didn't feel the need to fill up the silence.

When they stopped at Rachel's house and Rachel began to exit the car, Quinn grabbed her hand, stopping the girl. "What?" Rachel asked, but was cut of by Quinn's lips on hers.

She leaned forward, moving more into the kiss and licked Quinn's upper lip asking for permission, Quinn denied it at first but when Rachel began sucking on her bottom lip she couldn't deny the girl any longer.

She let the kiss get deeper and almost got lost in the feel of Rachel, she wanted to move closer, wanted more. But instead she moved back. "Rach… you should get inside." She was almost panting and was embarrassed at how easy the girl could get her undone.

Rachel sucked on her bottom lip and Quinn wanted to pull the girl closer again, but Rachel nodded. "I'll see you Monday I guess. My dads pretty much grounded me for the next two weeks."

Quinn wanted to say that she would miss her but guessed that that would be too much and too soon.

She wanted to go home, but a part of her still wasn't ready, so she did the second best thing. Even though she had just seen the boy she went back at Kurt's home. At times it felt like home and she felt like she needed some time to talk about her feelings... to talk about Rachel.

Burt opened the door and looked confused when he saw the bruises that still covered Quinn's face. Quinn had almost forgotten about it and immediately thought of Rachel. She was glad that most of Rachel's injuries had been covered by the huge sweater and leggings she had borrowed from Brittany. The girl had manage to act like she was barely hurt but Quinn had felt the pain come through from time to time. Luckily she was a great actress.

Now however it was Quinn's turn to act. Reacting to Burt's confused face she explained. "Unfortunate accident in our cheerleading practice, I fell from the top pyramid, which normally isn't a disaster but this time I sort of landed on my face…" Quinn smiled and Burt couldn't help to let out a chuckle.

"Seriously, I don't understand why you girls enjoy that, it looks so dangerous."

Quinn chuckled back, "Yeah because football is such a safe sport." She retorted.

"You got me there kid. Now for which one are you here?" Burt asked.

"Kurt" she quickly replied, "Finn and I broke up…"  
"Yeah I think he mentioned that, I just thought that maybe you two where still talking, I know how that went in my day."

Quinn smiled, "not likely." She muttered but Burt didn't catch it.  
"Well you're lucky, Kurt has just gotten back home, he slipped out early today for a sale, but he came home about half an hour ago". Quinn smiled, she had taken longer with Rachel than she had expected.

"Can I…" she motioned towards the stairs.

"Yeah go right up Quinn, you know the way." Burt told her.  
"Thanks Burt" and she ran upstairs, running into Kurt's room not bothering knocking or looking. "I think I am in love with Rachel!" she exclaimed. She quickly clasped a hand for her mouth when she noticed that Kurt wasn't alone, next to him was Finn, who was gaping at her like a fish on dry land.

"You- You… Rachel?" There wasn't a coherent word that the boy could form.

Kurt tried to usher his brother out of his room, but that proved difficult since Finn was almost twice his size.  
Quinn bowed her head down, "just go Finn, ignore what you heard. Please!"

Finn sighed, "Fine, but we're going to have this conversation. Ugh I can't believe I turned you gay, Puck isn't gonna let me hear the end of this."

Kurt and Quinn shared a look but didn't want to waste any time on correcting the boy. He was leaving the room and that was most important.

"So love huh?" Kurt said, nudging Quinn a little.  
"I don't know…" Quinn said. "I think so."  
Kurt smiled, "I can't believe you're in love with Rachel and you have never even talked about it with me. I feel so neglected as your best friend."

Quinn smiled. "To be honest, it took me quite some time to realize it as well. I just… I feel something for her Kurt. Something that I couldn't explain and I'm done fighting it. It just feels right with her. You know what I mean?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah I do." He thought about his own reaction to Blaine, he really did understand what Quinn meant.  
Quinn caught the smile but decided to say nothing about it. Her friend had granted her confidentially, so she would do the same for him.

They talked a few hours about Rachel, about love, about movies, books, even school but kept off the topic of what had happened not even 24 hours ago. Quinn knew she would have to talk with someone soon. She had killed someone, and not just someone, her brother, as he had appeared to be.

She had found out things that she hadn't thought possible, about her self, about her family and even about the world. She wasn't ready to face those yet. "Kurt…" she whispered.  
"Yeah Quinn?" He knew that tone of hers.  
"Do you think I can stay here tonight? I'm not ready to face my dad, and even if he's not home, how can I be in that house after what I know. The knowledge of what he has done."  
"Don't worry Quinn. You're always welcome here, just know that you may eventually have to deal with Finn."  
"I can handle him, don't worry." Quinn assured him.  
Kurt chuckled, "I'm not worried about you, more about what you will do to him after all the stupid things he will most likely say." Quinn chuckled and Kurt pecked her on the cheek. "I'll tell my dad, come on."

* * *

Rachel's fathers had been surprisingly easy, sure they had been worried to death about their baby girl but they were also exited about Rachel's first girlfriend. Oddly enough that seemed to overshadow the whole "missing" thing, but Rachel decided not to argue about it.

Rachel was still grounded, but her dads had made exceptions to that rule if it was with Quinn, but only if Quinn would visit to introduce herself and would stay for dinner on Friday. With all that they carried on about her, Rachel was almost worried that they were the one's who were infatuated with the blonde.

She rolled her eyes because of her dads' antics and moved upstairs. The first thing she craved was a shower, she felt dirty and she hoped that the hot water would sooth some of her sore muscles. She was just glad that her dads were more focused on her girlfriend to notice the small limp Rachel had whenever she walked.

Rachel quickly stripped off the rolled up leggings she borrowed from Brittany, they were too tall for her so she had to roll them a bunch of times, luckily they did cover all bruises and cuts on her legs. Secondly she let the large sweater she had borrowed fall to the floor. Without removing her panties and bra she stepped in the hot water.

She tried to relax when she felt the water hit her skin but the opposite happened. She broke down. She realized the danger she had been in the day before, and the possibilities that it could have ended with were terrifying. Her knees gave out a little and Rachel sank down on the floor, still under the spray of water, making it impossible to separate her tears from the water. Without Quinn's calming influence, it proved difficult to stay strong.

She gave herself five minutes. Five minutes to break down, and then she would be Rachel Barbra Berry. She would be strong, and put together, and would let no one notice how she was affected by what happened to her. She knew that Quinn would feel guilty for not getting there sooner, and she was certain that everyone else that cared would find some reason to blame themselves. Either that, or they wouldn't care at all. Rachel wasn't certain which would break her more so she would keep it hidden. To protect Quinn, to protect herself.

She grabbed a large towel and wrapped herself in it, enjoying the soft texture and lied down on the bed. She fell asleep quickly, realizing how tired she really was.

"Rachel, Rachel" carefully Rachel opened her eyes, noticing how Hiram was standing in front of her bed. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked.  
"Sweetie, you were screaming. Did you have a nightmare?" Rachel swallowed, thinking back to the red eyes she had seen in her dreams.  
She shook her head, "no I'm fine, just saw a scary movie yesterday." she lied.  
Hiram chuckled, Rachel had never been good with horror movies. "Okay, come on get dressed, dinner is ready in a few minutes."

Rachel quickly slipped in some pajamas and went downstairs.  
"Where's Blaine?" Rachel wondered, realizing she hadn't seen the boy since before everything had happened. She hadn't even had the opportunity to tell him she was fine because he hadn't answered his phone.

"He's with Kurt, he's sleeping over as well. Something about a project they have to work on."  
Rachel nodded, she didn't buy the excuse of the project but she was aware of Blaine's feelings for Kurt, however she just couldn't ignore the pain she felt at being replaced by the boy. She had wanted to talk to her brother, to confide in him, and now she felt all alone.

She felt like she had no one in the world to talk to, grabbing her phone she hovered over the call button contemplating calling her brother but she decided not to disturb him. Kurt deserved some time with Blaine as well.

When she looked at her phone she noticed that there was a lot that she missed while being gone. She quickly went through her text messages realizing they were numerous.

A lot of them were messages from her dads, asking her where she was. A few were from Kurt, and even a few from Santana asking where she was hiding. Most were from Blaine and Quinn though. From simple questions asking where she was, to out right panicking.

The last text she had was Quinn's.

**Rachel please, if you get this, answer me. I just have to know that you're alive and I'm not highly exaggerating everything. ****If I am… Just… call me. X**

Rachel realized that people had been genuinely worried, maybe she was loved. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she had previously thought.

She lay down on her bed, drowsing a little, she was still pretty tired but luckily tomorrow was still a free day. She called her voice mail and heard that she had 18 new messages. After listening to the first 16 that were all more than likely the same worried messages, she fell asleep, completely missing the last ones which were from Blaine.

_"Rachel… I don't know where you are… but… but I'm gonna find you. I will always find you sis. Kurt said something about Quinn so I'm looking for her, don't tell dad they think I'm at Kurt's. I just have to find Quinn, she might know more. I don't know why but" the boy laughed uncomfortable. "Listen to me rambling, I'm sorry that you have to listen to this, I'm just worried about you. But I guess that if you're listening to this you're fine and probably home and I'm just making a huge fool of my self. Yeah, that's probably it…. Wow! Where did that come from. One moment Rachel I just have to-"  
_  
"Press 2 for saving, 1 for delete." Rachel turned around squashing the phone. "You have no more messages."

* * *

**So I hope that after this chapter people are still interested in Brittany back story but we'll see :P**

**Updates will go as scheduled I guess. None of you really voiced an opinion about this, except that I should try to update once a week at the least. Which you know should be possible. So I'll keep the three day schedule until I can't. And then I'll let you know. I'm not planning on abandoning this story a second time.**

**Next chapter: We see what happened to Blaine after he sneaked out of the Anderberry house.**

**See you all Friday!**


	18. Chapter 17

**This might have been the most difficult chapter to write because it could literally go everywhere, I could explain everything that has been going on in 3 sentences or really make a chapter out of it and I preferred the latter. Okay so maybe you noticed, maybe you didn't and last chapter's ending helped you remember, but it's been quite awhile since we heard from Blaine. This goes back to the night Rachel disappeared, but Blaine's pov. I preferred to add this in later because it opens a new story and I was afraid it would get to messy having them together.  
**

**Also on a different note SilverfoxCFL is currently my Beta, and is correcting the previous chapters. The Prologue and last chapter have small changes but other chapters will be corrected as well.**

**This chapter hasn't though so all mistakes are my fault... Sorry**

* * *

******Chapter 17**

When Blaine got outside he felt the cool air hit his face, he worried if Rachel was out in the cold, those skirts of hers couldn't provide much warmth. He had no real clue of where to go so he went to the park. He needed to sit for a moment and think everything through.

When he got to the park he sat on the swings for a bit, trying to come up with a way to find Quinn when he realized that Brittany had given him her address last week. She was close with Quinn, she would know where the other girl lived.

Brittany had wanted to make out with him to maintain her record. Whatever that meant. So the blonde had stolen his phone number and had texted her address. He just hoped that he hadn't deleted it yet; he wanted to grab it out of his pocket when he noticed the sounds coming from afar, boys talking loudly with a slight slur that alerted Blaine that they had been clearly drinking.

Thankfully they hadn't seen him yet, Blaine wanted to be brave and stay there but he figured that it could be saver to leave before they saw him. They were obviously drunk and Blaine didn't want to risk getting into trouble and waste anymore time.

Jumping of the swing mid-air Blaine quickly sprinted out of the park, grabbing his phone he discovered that Brittany lived over 25 minutes walking away. Walking as quickly as he could he went on his way, taking a few turns a couple of times. It was strange how some streets could look alike here.

After a little over a half hour Blaine finally found Brittany's street. He got a little bit more optimistic and walked to the door, not noticing the car that just passed him which seated two cheerleaders and an impeccable dressed young man. He ran Brittany's doorbell but no one answered it, Blaine didn't even know why he was surprised by that. It was 03:00 AM who would be awake at that time?

The plan was stupid anyway, was he really just expecting to ring a girls doorbell at 3:00AM and have her answer and give him her friends address? Quinn was probably also asleep, everyone was asleep, without any worries and here he was looking for his sister alone, outside with no clue to where to start.

"Fuck- I'm an idiot." Blaine muttered.

He was tempted to call Kurt but he didn't want to worry the boy more, he was probably asleep or still talking to Quinn. There was something going on there, something that Kurt wouldn't or couldn't tell him and Blaine would normally respect that, but he really needed someone right now and he needed answers even more.

He needed his sister, he had never realized how attached he was to her, but not seeing her for half a day was already killing him. Most likely it was because he didn't feel like it was just 12 hours, it felt like he had already lost her. Again he texted her, ignoring the missed call he had from Kurt, he wasn't ready to talk to anyone right now.

He sat on Brittany's porch for what felt like a lifetime. He needed a little time to get it all together, to think of positive things, Kurt had said that he would get Quinn. He wouldn't have said that if he didn't think Quinn could help right?

So Kurt had a plan, maybe he had called to tell him that, to explain what was going on. Blaine felt like an idiot right now, for not answering his phone. What if Kurt really did know more and wanted to tell him, if that was true it would mean that Blaine had just ruined his only change to find Rachel.

He grabbed his phone but noticed that he had no more new calls or messages. Reluctant he stood up and walked towards his home. It was way too late; there was no way he could get any help right now. He should try again in the morning, when people were actually awake.

He tried calling Rachel again, but it got to voicemail once again so he left her one again, "Rachel… I don't know where you are… but… but I'm gonna find you. I will always find you sis. Kurt said something about Quinn so I'm looking for her, don't tell dad they think I'm at Kurt's. I just have to find Quinn, she might know more. I don't know why but" he laughed uncomfortable his sister would call crazy when she received this voicemail.

"Listen to me rambling, I'm sorry that you have to listen to this, I'm just worried about you. But I guess that if you're listening to this you're fine and probably home and I'm just making a huge fool of my self. Yeah that's probably it…. " Suddenly he heard some loud noises, it sounded like a fight going by nearby. He couldn't identify them but they sounded close by. Than he heard some loud screams.

"Wow! Where did that came from. One moment Rachel I just have to-" Blaine was cut of when he felt a fist connect with the side of his head. His phone fell from his hands and he fought to stay conscious, but not before long he could feel the darkness take over. The last thing he could hear was a male voice. "What do you want with my daughter?" it questioned.

Blaine wanted to answer but he could form any words. He felt himself being thrown in a bus and forced his eyes to open; he succeeded for just a second. But that one second had been enough to see that he wasn't alone in the bus. The drunkards he had avoided earlier this night were all lying in the back as well. Blaine couldn't be a hundred percent sure because he just saw a flash, but he was pretty sure that that boy's neck was covered in blood.

Blaine wanted to panic but his last bit of energy was drained. He was exhausted and couldn't stay awake any longer. The last thing he thought was that now his parents had 2 lost children, all because he couldn't just tell him what he was doing. He just wished Rachel was fine, he would happily give his life if she could keep hers. And that's when the last thing he saw was the blackness that surrounded him.

* * *

Blaine woke up by hearing the harsh sound of a door being opened. He let out a groan and tried to roll over, that's when he came to the realization that he was tied up. His hands were tied to the frame of a bed, his legs luckily free. Blaine was worried about his position, the most horrid ideas shooting through his head but quickly pushed those away when he realized that besides being hit by the head he wasn't touched at all.

He calmed down because of that realization but also realized that if this person wasn't after that, than what could they possibly want with him? His question was quickly answered when a man entered his 'room' that must have been about the same age as his dads. "Who are you?" Blaine managed to ask.

The man smiled at him, but it never reached his eyes. "Russel Fabray" he searched Blaine's face for a reaction and was satisfied when he heard the sound of shock leave Blaine's lips.

Blaine looked horrified. "Quinn's dad?" he managed to choke out.

Russel nodded, "Quinn's dad, well and a few others." He chuckled bitterly at that.

Blaine looked confused but tried to hide it. What would Quinn's dad want with him? What the fuck was going on here?

"Oh don't worry, you're not here to be killed. Not yet at least. I just want to know why you were asking for my daughter. You see, her and I have some business to take care of."

Blaine felt even more confused than he looked. "Business?"

"She killed the wrong boy, you see I had plans for him, but she had to mess everything up just to save that weak little human girl. She betrayed our kind and our family." Russel spat out.

Blaine didn't understand anything of what Mr. Fabray was saying but a few things stuck out. Quinn had killed someone, to save a human girl, our kind, did that mean… "Are you saying that Quinn-" Blaine had trouble actually saying the words. "that Quinn is… not human?"

Russel laughed, "Someone is catching on, and now all I have to know is how you fit in all this. How can I use you against her?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, "why would you want to use me against her? I'm no one."

Russel smiled. "Good, than no one will mind if I take a little snack." And with that Russel lunged at Blaine's neck. Blaine could feel sharp teeth ripping his skin apart; the teeth were sharp, sharper than normal teeth.

Blaine tried to think, tried to realize what was happening, but with every drop of blood he was losing he could feel himself slip to unconsciousness. He really hoped that someone would realize where he was soon, before it was too late.

* * *

When Russel felt the boy getting unconscious he released the boy. He might prove to be useful alive, to get his daughter back in line. Quinn needed to understand that hunting was only reserved for men, the woman could keep up appearances but that was all they were good for. And because of her refusal to listen she interfered with his plans.

Dean was supposed to be the answer to all his problems. The one he had been waiting for all his live and most importantly the only son he would ever get. Now his daughter had ruined everything and she would pay for that. Somehow the boy in the basement was connected with Quinn and he would use it to his full advantage.

Russel grabbed the phone that belonged to the boy; to create no suspicion to his absence he sent a message to the contact named Dad. He heard the boy mention the name Kurt when he left that voicemail so he decided to use it again.

**To: Dad**

**I'm gonna stay with Kurt, we're working on a project so I'm not sure when I'm home. Don't be worried about me, I'm fine. Love you.**

Now all Russel needed was a plan, a way to keep his daughter in line. She needed to know that he didn't take messing up his plans lightly. He had worked years on his plan, trying to get a child, preferably a son, of the right bloodline. It would have been the only way to fulfill the prophecy and gain access to the purest form of power.

And Quinn had taken that from him, it wasn't like there were a lot of Fairies around, he couldn't just take one. They had to be from the right line but more important was that they had to be pure blooded. It had taken him decades to even find a fairy, from there of it had still taken a long time to find on of pure blood.

That whore he had used was a pathetic excuse for a Fae, not strong in mind and body. She had been easy to manipulate and even easier to overpower, imagine his luck when she happened to be the pure blood he had been looking for. Killing her had given him an immense satisfaction, but unfortunately he regretted it right now. He didn't have time to find another Fae, he was beyond pissed and Quinn would be the one who would live through the consequences. Filled with rage he threw the phone in his hand against the wall, breaking it in tiny pieces.

He had four of the requirements already. Now the last one had been taken. He wished that he didn't need to play out this card but his daughter had forced his hand. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number he had stolen from his daughter's phone.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. And I'm so sorry that I can't keep my characters safe for long… But to be honest you could have known that something would go wrong when Blaine sneaked outside to find Rachel and never heard from him again. I thought that I would make this chapter about 20 chapters, but I don't think it's anywhere near finished. This story will have at least 25 chapters.**


	19. Chapter 18

**After the last chapter, which was pretty much a downer with Blaine and all, a hopefully happier chapter. It's mostly filler and build up but if you squint you may discover something. And otherwise you'll realize it a couple chapters later, everything gets revealed in time and it's not like I made it that obvious..**

**Enough teasing, thank you for the reviews. It was pretty clear that no one is happy with Russel (neither am I) and I expected the worry about Quinn and Rachel but I'm glad that some of you also seem to care about Blaine in Russel's grasp. It means a lot for me when I discover that readers don't just care about the main pairing.**

**To Em: Haha, yeah maybe in the future Quinn should use fake names in her phone, but on the other hand Blaine would still be taken is she did. It's all about whose number he took, and why. *Hint* That person is in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Rachel woke up the next morning still feeling slightly sore, she had tried to sleep on her side like she always did but had quickly discovered that she had too many bruises to do so painlessly. At the end she had tried to sleep on her back but somehow she still ended up curled up when she awoke. Her back, and sides were aching and when Rachel sat up and saw her legs she realized that she couldn't really wear a skirt without having to explain the bruises and cuts.

Especially the bruises clearly shaped in the form of a hand, which were difficult to explain and Rachel preferred to forget about the experience. Unfortunately her subconscious wasn't helping in that department and she was plagued by nightmares all night. The only part of the night were she managed to get a good night sleep was when she was thinking about Quinn and the kisses they had shared.

The first kiss Rachel had chalked up to guilt on Quinn's part, but when they shared some more that Quinn even initiated, she held hope that maybe Quinn felt something deeper. But not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Quinn would ask her to become more.

Contemplating whether or not she had the nerve to call she dialed Quinn's phone number, finger hanging over the call button. "Ugh this is ridiculous" she muttered, and closed the screen, it's not like Quinn would really like to spend time with her. Besides… she was still grounded.

Apparently her dads thought differently though. When she went downstairs to make herself a sandwich she was quickly cornered by Hiram, asking her if she had plans with Quinn for today.

"Wasn't I grounded?" Rachel asked.

"Nonsense!" Hiram replied, "Who are we to get between young love. We told you we would make exceptions for Quinn as long as she is willing to meet with us first. That's why you're in trouble in the first time sweetheart. So do you guys have any plans?"

Rachel sighed. "No, not really, I mean I don't want to disturb her."

Hiram raised an eyebrow at her and Rachel realized that he wouldn't let it go. "I'll give her a call."

Rachel said, not really planning to. If Quinn was seriously concerned about her, she would call. Rachel just needed a Barbra day, see some Funny girl in her pajamas with ice cream and try to forget about her problems.

Hiram however wasn't taking anything like that. "What's stopping you?" he asked, looking at Rachel's phone lying on the island.

Why again where her dads so invested in the love life of their children? She wasn't even certain there really was one to begin with, not that she could ignore the kisses. With some hesitation she grabbed her phone, where it started buzzing in her hand. She looked at her dad. "It's Quinn." She told him, trying to ignore the big smile he had.

* * *

Quinn awoke quite early in the morning, noticing how Kurt was still asleep in his bed. She realized the boy needed his rest and quickly changed in some clothes, going downstairs to wait until Kurt woke up.

When she arrived in the kitchen she ran into the one person in the house she wished to avoid. "Quinn!" Finn said in surprise, "wasn't expecting you awake yet."

Quinn rubbed her eyes, "Yeah well, it's been an exhausting few days, sleep doesn't come easily I suppose." Finn nodded but had no idea where she was talking about.

"Look Quinn…" Finn started, Quinn wanted to interrupt him, she could think of things he wanted to say but the boy surprised her. "I'm sorry, I treated you bad and if you're happy than I'm happy."

Quinn smiled at him. "Thank you, that means a lot." And it did, she didn't want to leave anyone with bad feelings.

"So", Finn started. "Rachel huh? Have to say, I was not expecting that one."

Quinn blushed. "Yeah neither was I." It was ridiculous that she was talking about this with Finn of all people but here she was.

"How- How did that happen?" Finn dared to ask. He was curious to know why the two girls he had liked had chosen each other instead.

"To be honest I have no idea, with everything going on we just… we couldn't avoid each other. And then when we talked… She made me feel something that I have never felt before." Quinn's eyes lit up when she talked about Rachel.

Finn smirked. "You love her." Quinn wanted to protest but he stopped her. "Don't even try to deny it. That face you pull when you talk about her… I've never seen you give it to anyone, not me, not Kurt, your friends. No one."

Quinn stopped her protesting, "I just wished that everything was simple, why can't I be simple?"

"Maybe she doesn't want you simple Quinn, have you ever thought that maybe you're not meant to be ordinary. Neither is Rachel."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "How can you be suddenly this supportive of us? Of me?"

Finn had a secretive smile, "Let's just say that the last days taught me what's really important in life. You have to make the most of it and not be discouraged by all the small losses you encounter along the way."

"But sometimes those losses are what matters most!" Quinn countered.

"Not always, sometimes they're just casualties and you can't protect everyone Quinn" Finn said.

Quinn thought about what he said. Finn was wrong, maybe she couldn't protect everyone but that wouldn't stop her from trying. And accepting those losses, it's what made her human. Not that she could mention that to Finn, she had made sure that he wouldn't remember her true nature so she had to watch her words even more. Before she could even react to Finn's words the boy had already moved. "I have to go, I'll see you Quinn. And think about what I said."

Quinn shook her head, smiling a little. "Bye Finn." She knew she wouldn't listen to what the boy had said. He had no idea what was really going on so why should she. "Where can I say that you went to?" she asked.

Finn looked startled. "Just… Just say that I had practice." Quinn looked confused at him but Finn had already left the kitchen before she could ask any more questions. Finn had been acting weird but that was nothing new for the boy.

She grabbed her phone, she wanted to do something today, she couldn't hang out in the Hummel house the whole day so she grabbed her phone and went through her contacts.

"Quinn?" She heard Rachel's clear voice ask.

"Yeah" Quinn answered back, not knowing what to say.

Rachel paused a little, unsure whether Quinn had something to begin with or not, when the blonde stayed silent she asked the question on her mind. "Why did you call?"

"I- I remember telling you yesterday that I would take you out on a date. How about today?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." She heard the surprise in Rachel's voice and decided to talk to her about that fact later.

"When do you want to meet?"

"I'll just pick you up." Quinn said, "See you in an hour?"

Rachel nodded at her phone, missing the amused look her dad was giving her. "Yeah, see you than."

Both girls hung up the phone unsure of what to feel. Quinn ran upstairs, screw letting him sleep she needed Kurt's help in planning an outfit when she hadn't brought any except the ones she was wearing, which were Brittany's.

Rachel however turned to her father with a big smile. "I'm getting dressed, Quinn will pick me up soon." Hiram nodded at her with an I-told-you-so-expression on his face but she ignored it running upstairs standing in front of her closet unsure of what to wear. She wanted to look nice for Quinn but she had enough places on her body that needed to be covered.

She knew that Quinn had let it slip that she liked her legs so Rachel had automatically grabbed a short blue skirt, but realized that she wouldn't be able to wear it without raising attention to her flawed legs. She needed help from someone that knew how to dress nice, she wanted to call Kurt but knew that her brother was still there, that would be weird to hear so she opted for a phone number that she had never imagined having nor using.

* * *

"Hello?" Santana said still sleepy. How early was it dammit?

"Good Santana, look I need to ask your help?" Santana looked at her phone in confusion…

"I'm sorry but who the fuck is this?" she asked.

"Rachel.'" The answer came quickly.

"Rachel… of course, I knew I would regret giving you my number. Where's the fire?" Santana asked, this was way too random for a Sunday morning.

"Haha, highly amusing Santana, I don't think I ever imagined asking you for this but I need your help." Rachel rushed out.

"Okay hobbit, I'm intrigued, where do you need help with?"

"I'm going out with Quinn today and I want to look good for her, but I can't wear any skirts because of all the bruises." Santana tsked at her.

"Look Rachel, for some reason Quinn likes you and I realized yesterday that your not completely terrible so I'm gonna help you but I'm not gonna repeat myself got it?" Santana told her.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed.

"Good, well normally I would tell you to lose everything in your wardrobe but those skirts can actually be hot."

"But I can't wear them, my legs." Rachel interrupted.

"Just wear some black tights, one of those skirts and anything you own that isn't an animal sweater. Now I'm going to go back to sleep, get some ass from Quinn, I don't want to have wasted my time helping you hear me!"

Rachel turned red and started to protest but Santana had already hang up on her. She decided that it couldn't hurt to listen to her, she had called her for a reason didn't she?

* * *

Kurt woke up slightly irritated by being woken up but decided to help Quinn. It was for a good cause, luckily she had forgotten some stuff over the time and he even found a simple white dress she had left after changing in her Cheerio outfit once.

He was a little worried about her wounds, but luckily Quinn healed fast, her face was almost flawless again and only the stab wounds were still visible. Kurt handed her the dress with a thin gold belt and some bracelets. "This is why I never ask for my stuff back." Quinn giggled.

Kurt smiled, "sure comes in handy, I just have no shoes, but those boots could work."

"Thanks Kurt." She hugged the boy.

"Just have fun okay, you deserve it."

"So do you Kurt! Call Blaine, go do something fun!"

Kurt grinned, "I think I will. Now get out of here Fabray, go get your girl."

* * *

Nervously Quinn rang the doorbell, she played with the hem of her dress, unsure what to do on this 'date'. She hadn't even figured out where to take her, what where they going to do? Quinn started to worry herself, but that melted away when Rachel opened the door.

She looked beautiful in a short blue skirt with black tights and a one color sweater. Quinn couldn't believe that Rachel managed to look so beautiful and normal after everything that had happened. The pair greeted and Rachel quickly pushed Quinn away from the door. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry I just don't want my dads to see you?" Rachel whispered but it had already been too late, before Rachel had left the door opening Hiram and Leroy appeared, practically dragging the two girls back inside.

"You must be Quinn." Hiram said.

Quinn nodded, not sure what these men knew about her.

"She's pretty" Leroy whispered, "I told you she would be pretty."

Hiram chose to ignore his husband and focused on the blonde in front of him. "Now before you take our little girl with you I want to come to an agreement."

Quinn nodded, whatever they wanted she would give it to them.

"Get her home before dinner and respect her boundaries." At this Rachel blushed but her dads ignored her.

Quinn however stayed calm and agreed with them. Before anyone could say another word Rachel had already pushed them back outside. "We have to go, see you guys later." And she slammed the door, dragging Quinn to her car.

When they were standing next to it she gave in to the urge to kiss the girl in front of her. She pressed their lips together but kept it chaste, after several seconds she pulled back. "I'm pretty sure my dads are looking."

Quinn smiled. "I think it's sweet."

Rachel smiled back. "Well they're still obnoxious. Where are we going?"

"Why don't you choose?" Quinn offered and grabbed Rachel's hand.

* * *

**The Faberry outing will be next, I will update a day later this time. This Friday I'll upload the new chapter.  
****Meanwhile old chapters are still being corrected, but the changes are mostly language wise, no plot changes.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for the delay. I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday, but when I sent it to my beta I forgot to actually include this chapter. So when I wanted to resend it later I discovered that I had no internet. So my hands were tied. This chapter does have some hot Faberry moments so hopefully it makes up for the delay.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Rachel quickly voiced that there was a romantic comedy that she really wanted to see and Quinn easily agreed. She knew that normally she would want to have at least some control in their plans but with Rachel, she noticed, she didn't care. As long as she was in her company she would go fishing and enjoy herself.

The car ride over was far from silent, both girls comfortably chit chatting about their favorite songs. Quinn of course already knew some of Rachel's, the girl had never been silent about those but Quinn soon realized that Rachel had never really heard her sing before. Quinn had never needed to audition to be part of the Glee Club and Mr. Schuester had never spoken about a song for her. She filed this away for later.

The car ride was soon over and both girls managed to evade the topic of the previous days, instead Rachel had shared a story about how her dads and Blaine had watched her first performance and her dads started clapping and screaming before the song was over. Apparently toddler Rachel had stopped singing abruptly and when asked why she wouldn't continue she told them that they had to respect her time and should shut up until she was finished. But she added, "Thank you Blaine for respecting my precious and wonderful talent."

Quinn laughed at the embarrassed blush Rachel was sporting, "That's adorable" she told the girl, "But good to know that you've always been high maintenance."

"I'm not high maintenance; I just come with a manual I suppose." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled at her, "Hey we can't all be easy to read."

"Yeah because you're such a normal case, Miss-actually-a-vampire." Rachel retorted.

"I guess none of us are really normal, but what's life without some unexpected outbursts." Quinn jabbed, challenging Rachel a little. She realized that she loved to see the girl a little worked up. It was… hot.

"Okay I do not have that many outbursts! And they're not unexpected, if the rest of the world wasn't so incompetent I wouldn't need to correct them." Rachel huffed in her seat unaware of the glint in Quinn's eyes.

"Are you calling me incompetent?" the girl said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"What no! Of course not." Rachel said, defending herself but to wrapped up in the purr of Quinn's voice.

"Too bad." Quinn purred, "otherwise I would have to prove to you that I'm very competent in what I do."

Rachel shivered slightly, not used to the girl of her dreams actually flirting with her. "How- How would you prove yourself?" Rachel managed to choke out.

Quinn grinned, climbing out of her seat and straddling herself on Rachel's lap. "Like this." And she moved her face closer to Rachel painfully slow, when their lips were almost touching and Rachel could feel Quinn's hot breath on her lips Quinn pulled away. "But since you're already convinced of my abilities it seems like there's no need for that."

Quinn liked teasing Rachel and she could smell the girl's arousal. Quinn tried to move out of the seat, getting out of the car but Rachel had different plans.

She pulled the girl back in her lap pulling her flush against her and latched her lips on Quinn's neck and jaw kissing all skin she could find there. She was licking on a sensitive spot on her neck and Quinn let out a moan, urging Rachel on even more.

Quinn wanted the feel of Rachel's lips on her own but when she tried to direct the girl towards them she was denied. "No" Rachel murmured. "You don't deserve kissing me right now." Quinn groaned, she could have known that challenging Rachel would backfire. But she had a problem, she was pretty turned on right now and had no way to release her frustrations.

She shifted a little in her position and decided that if Rachel could have her fun than so could she. She traced her hands under the hem of Rachel's shirt, lifting it a little bit and let her hands connect with the smooth skin. Rachel shuddered when she first felt the cold but did nothing to stop her, having stopped her own administrations on Quinn's neck and watched the blonde intently.

Quinn let her hands travel higher, quickly ghost over Rachel's bra. She had never understand a boy's interest in breasts but for some reason even feeling the fabric of Rachel's bra made her feel special. Not wanting to cross any barriers, especially in a car she retrieved her hands and missed the disappointed look on Rachel's face.

"We should go to the movies before we do something we'll regret."Quinn told her.

"But what if I won't regret it?" Rachel mused, close to truth.

Quinn needed all her self-control not to give in to her right there. Because she knew Rachel was speaking the truth and she couldn't say that she disagreed with that statement. Finally giving them both what they had wanted Quinn pressed there lips together for a quick kiss. "Movie will start in 5 minutes." She said and quickly jumped out of the car, smoothing her dress in the process.

Containing themselves had proved to be easier said than done. Quinn hadn't calculated in the fact that the cinema was completely abandoned. The movie however proved to be pretty good and aside of a few kisses and hand holding the pair managed to focus on it for the most parts.

When they left the cinema however Quinn noticed a few Football players from McKinley. Karofsky and his gang had noticed them and walked towards them with a slushie in his hands. "Quinn what are you doing here?" he asked her.

Quinn was silent for a few moments, unsure of what to answer. Was it okay to say that she was here with Rachel? She wasn't sure if the girl was okay with that on school yet, and she wasn't sure if she was ready either. Rachel misinterpreted her silence for hesitation and answered for her. "We just ran into each other on her way out. Nothing going on." The hurt was audible in her voice but Karofsky didn't catch it.

Satisfied with the answer he nodded. "Good I wouldn't want you to turn into one of those losers, you're too hot for that." She could feel the leering eyes of the other football players on her skin but she ignored them.

"Now that we have that covered, move along."

Karofsky smiled. "I will, but I think I'm not thirsty anymore." And he threw his slushie in Rachel's direction. Before the ice could read the girl though Quinn had already jumped in front of it. "I advise you to leave. NOW!" she hissed at the boys who looked at her in surprise.

Before she could say another word they had all disappeared knowing better than to deny a Quinn Fabray order. Quinn stood still dripping with ice and Rachel dragged her inside the bathroom. "You didn't have to do that." Rachel whispered.

"Why not?" Quinn questioned. "They should know that they can't touch my girlfriend."

"You're girlfriend?" Rachel asked. "You don't mind them knowing?"

Quinn shook her head. "Of course not. I should have said something I know. But I wasn't sure if you were ready. I don't know how that school will react and I don't want to subject you to any more pain."

"Quinn there is only one way that you could hurt me, and that's not one of them."

Quinn smiled at her. "I will never hurt you. Now let's get me cleaned up."

Rachel took the girl in, noticing how the white dress was becoming kind of see through and clingy because of the drink. She knew that this wasn't the time nor place to do anything about it but she made a mental picture of the curves that were accentuated by the slush, for later purposes of course.

Quinn had noticed the lingering looks of her girlfriend. Girlfriend, it felt so good to be able to say that. Even though everything had happened fast it felt good and that was all that mattered.

"We should get you something else to wear…" Rachel told Quinn.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Why that?"

"Because I can see your underwear, and I'm really not complaining but I don't want others to see that as well." Rachel explained.

Quinn blushed at Rachel's words but did agree. "The mall it is I suppose."

Luckily Quinn still had a coat in her trunk which covered most of the troubled areas of her dress. When they entered the mall they quickly went inside the first store and Rachel tried not to be annoyed by the looks Quinn got by some boys passing them by. She knew Quinn was beautiful so it came to no surprise but it didn't mean she would enjoy it.

Quinn proved to be a quick shopper, choosing a simple dress with a cardigan. When she exited the changing room Rachel was surprised to see that there where almost no visible bruises on the girl. Unable to contain her curiosity she asked Quinn about it.

The blonde shrugged. "I heal fast, one of the benefits I suppose." She didn't want to make a big deal out of it in fear of scaring Rachel away but the girl was only intrigued. "So what else is there?" she wondered.

Quinn chuckled in surprise. "Why don't we talk about that somewhere else? Too many people around here." Quinn pointed out.

Rachel sighed. She was right, she should be more careful. Quinn bought some other necessities, who knew how more nights she would decide to crash with her friends?

When they left the store Quinn gave Rachel the opportunity to ask some questions about her nature. "So you drink human blood." It wasn't a question, Rachel had gathered so much and it had already been confirmed at Brittany's house, but Quinn nodded none the less. "You heal fast." Again not a question. "You are fast." It seemed like Rachel just needed to state what she knew too make sure she had it all right.

Quinn observed the brunette, noticing that she wasn't freaking out. "You can walk in the sun." Quinn chuckled and Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"That one is just a big lie." Quinn clarified. "I mean some are based on truths sure, most vampires prefer the dark but it's not like we can't venture in the light. There has never been real case studies, most are guesses."

That made sense for Rachel, because she noticed quite some contradictions between Quinn and the creatures she had only seen in movies. "You protect people." Another statement but this was one that Quinn didn't fully agree with.

"I protect my friends. I protect you!" she told Rachel and smiled when she noticed the girls blush. "Anything else?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No I think that's it. The last few days were confusing, but maybe the good that came out of it outweighs the bad. I mean we're all still alive and it got me you." Rachel tried to make it sound as easy as that but in truth she still had problems with what had happened, which was unsurprising since they had happened barely two days ago.

Quinn observed the girl. "You know you don't have to pretend with me right? I know what happened was difficult, and if you need to talk…?"

"I will Quinn. I just need some more time, but I meant what I said, in the long run a little hurt is a small enough price to pay for finally being able to kiss you." She leaned in and pecked Quinn on the kiss, she could feel the blonde chuckle against her cheek. "You have your priorities totally twisted you know? I'm the lucky one, not you. I'm also the stupid one for not realizing that I liked you sooner…"

"Not gonna argue with you there." Rachel mumbled and was awarded with another of Quinn's melodic laughs.

The two nuzzled together but after a while Quinn sighed and pulled back out of there embrace, it was so relaxing just standing there in each others arms. "I think I should take you home, now that your dads still like me."

Rachel protested. "It's still another hour before my curfew."

"I know, but I don't want to take any risks. Besides bringing you in earlier might help them like me even more."

Rachel huffed. "Please they already adore you. But fine, can we just drop by Kurt's first? Blaine should be home for dinner as well. I haven't seen that boy for far too long."

The pair went into Quinn's car "Why's that? He's not avoiding you is he?" Quinn asked while she started the car.

Rachel laughed. "No he's with Kurt and I didn't really want to disturb them. I think he likes him."

Quinn smiled. "I think Kurt likes Blaine as well. So when did he get there?"

"Mmh, I don't know exactly. I think my dad's said that he went there a little before I came back I guess. Why?" Rachel asked when she noticed Quinn's alarmed look.

"I have been staying with Kurt after I left your house yesterday. Rachel I never saw Blaine." Quinn told her.

"What? That's impossible." But she got nervous. "Maybe Kurt just forgot to mention it or…" Rachel had no idea what for excuse there could be.

Quinn tried to calm her but drove much faster than before. "We're almost at Kurt's house. We'll just… we'll just ask him okay?"

Rachel nodded, unable to think of an alternative of what could have happened to her brother.

When they arrived at Kurt's house Finn opened the door letting them in right away. The duo ran upstairs ignoring his surprised face, and ignoring him trailing behind before moving towards his own room. They ran to Kurt's room, entering it without even asking. "Have you… Have you seen Blaine?" Rachel managed to pant out.

Kurt looked at the duo in surprise. "Not since Friday. Why?" he asked.

"You haven't heard from him at all?" Quinn pressed.

"No not after he told me that Rachel was missing and I called you after. I tried to call him but he hasn't picked up the phone." Kurt's voice sounded desperate when the realization started to set in. "Why? What happened? Quinn tell me."

Quinn looked at the duo, "I don't think I can." She said but was alerted by the beeping of her phone. She opened it and confusion, shock and horror crossed her face. The last emotion that stayed was anger. She read the text message again just to be sure, but the words hadn't changed.

* * *

"She knows that he's missing, her friends now as well." the voice said in the phone.

"Good." Russel Fabray answered. "It's about time." He kneeled down next to the curled haired boy sitting on the floor. "Too be honest, I had expected them to notice your absence earlier. I guess they don't care." He said while putting a hand on Blaine's cheek.

The boy was struggling but he knew that the chains that bound him were too strong to escape. With anger he spat his keeper in the face. Russel Fabray cleaned his face with his sleeve, finally moving the hand positioned on the boy's face, striking Blaine with it instead. Blaine's had snapped back, a red mark on his face and he was coughing because of the blow.

Russel ignored the sounds the boy was making and focused on his phone instead. "Thank you for the information, now I can finally inform my dear daughter about his whereabouts."

The voice wanted to protest and questioned why he would do so. "Shut up." Russel Fabray hissed. "I make the plans here, don't forget about that." He hang up, angry with his lackey but he couldn't expect everyone to understand.

He grabbed his phone, and wrote out a text message meant for his daughter.

**It seems you finally noticed someone's absence. What will that pretty girl think if she knows that you were unable to protect her brother? I guess it doesn't matter; his fate won't be kinder than the one you gave your brother. You should have known that messing with my plans would have consequences. You'll hear how you can redeem yourself soon. Dad**

** Keep his disappearing between you and your friends, it would mess with my plans if others intervened and you don't want to do that again.**

* * *

**I'm just gonna hide from all of you... I do hope that you guys like the Faberry date.**

**Too close this chapter a bit more positive than that ending... Quinn will sing a song or Rachel in the future. Please give me your thought which you want her to sing (It will be romantic, nothing angsty)**

**Will be back Tuesday!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I think I need to clear something up.  
Last chapter I got a question why Russel took Blaine and not Rachel (which would make more sense).**

**_Russel never went looking for Blaine or anything, he went out feeding when he found the drunk guys Blaine had almost encountered and overheard the voicemail Blaine left Quinn. It was what got him intrigued, someone asking around about his daughter, there was a danger that it could expose them so he took him. It wasn't until later that he found out what Quinn had done, and who Blaine was so now he's using him. He wasn't aware of Rachel at the time so she was safe._**

**Thank you to my Beta for getting this chapter back so quickly!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Quinn went rigid when she read the text message her father had sent her. It had seemed like he had known what had happened in the forest even without her talking to him. For a second she was glad that she had never chosen to go back to the house, what would have waited for her there couldn't be good. But she realized soon after that Blaine was now the one feeling those consequences.

Kurt and Rachel noticed the change in her demeanor and tried to get her to share her information. "No one can know he's missing." Her father's voice rings in her head, but she can't possibly keep this from her friends right? They knew that he was gone and they will know that there is no other place the boy would go to.

She looked at the two humans, two persons that she held most dear, and tried to think of a way she could break the news to them. The news that someone that they held dear was taken, because of her. Again.

Quinn tried to say something, but soon noticed that nothing would come out, nothing that she could say would soften this blow so instead she handed her phone to Kurt who quickly needed to grab the bed to stabilize himself. He let out a strangled cry and she noticed how the tears were already streaming over Rachel's face before she had read the message.

Rachel may not have known who had taken Blaine, but she knew that whatever had Quinn and Kurt upset could only be a terrible fate. When she read the message she couldn't react in any way. The three friends were silent, trying to let the situation set it, when no one knew anything to say,Rachel spoke up. "How in earth can we hide this from my dads? They would notice that Blaine hasn't come home."

Quinn tried to say it as tactfully as possible, but soon noticed that there wasn't a way to succeed. "It's not like they're the best in noticing these kinds of things. Blaine has been gone for two days now. How could this go unnoticed for so long?"

Rachel wanted to argue; she wanted to say that her dad's had more on their mind, like their other missing child. But she knew that this was no use, because as soon as Rachel was back in their home, they had accepted every excuse of why she was gone in the first place. Her father's happily accepted the lie, because it would be better than the alternative, the cold harsh truth that they couldn't protect their children.

So she told them the truth. "They got a text message telling him he was with Kurt. Something about a project." Quinn nodded her head.

"Okay we can use that, say that they're still working on that, and you can say that you saw him today at Kurt's and he told you to say that he's staying over again."

Rachel nodded. "But what about school tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "It doesn't sound like your dad is planning on giving Blaine back anytime soon."

"We- We'll think about it. I should go home though. Find him, maybe I could track him from there."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I won't let you risk your life. I'm not sure what your dad would do with you if he finds you, besides doing as he says may be the only way to get Blaine back."

Quinn wanted to protest with that, because she was pretty sure that it wasn't in Russel's plan to give Blaine back unscratched but she didn't want to ruin the girl's hope so instead she nodded. "So where will I be staying?" she wondered.

Kurt tried to smile, but it cost a lot of trouble and he soon gave up trying. "You can stay here, my dad won't mind and I don't think Finn will be of any trouble."

"And what about me?" Rachel asked. "Am I just supposed to go home and act like nothing is going on?"

Quinn moved in front of Rachel and grabbed her hands, forcing the shorter girl to look up in her eyes. "That's exactly what you will do. Rachel don't you understand? Keeping this secret is what can help save Blaine."

"Fine. Just - Just I have to go home, I need some time to deal with this all." Rachel sighed, just when she thought she was happy another thing had happened to change her luck.

Quinn nodded, understanding her reasoning. "Okay, I'll bring you back."

Rachel shook her head. "No- I'll walk home." She didn't want anyone around her if she broke down, especially not Quinn.

"Rachel. My dad just took your brother because he has some connection to me, if he found you alone, what do you think he would do." Quinn couldn't even think of those possibilities.

"He can't do much worse than Dean tried." Rachel bit back. "And if it's so important to you, fine Kurt can drive me. But Quinn please understand, I need some time to process this."

Quinn lowered her head, saddened that Rachel chose to distance herself after they had barely gotten together, but she could understand. Being with her, even being of interest by Quinn had only given her hurt. "Just call me if you need me." Quinn told her.

"I will" Rachel said, the words tasted like a lie. She knew that she couldn't talk about this, not even with Quinn.

Kurt and Rachel left the room leaving Quinn alone and afraid that this had driven a wedge between her and Rachel. She needed to find a way to save Blaine, one that would ensure his safety but also the safety of her friends.

She grabbed her phone and texted her father.

**What do you want?**

She got a reply quickly, but it wasn't one that she had hoped for.

**I told you to wait for my command. It's too bad you still can't listen to me. I'll make sure to let him know that this cut is because of you.**

There was a photo added of a boy's shirtless upper body, a large cut about six inches long marred the skin and Quinn could see the blood pooling up, the cut was fresh, it had barely time to bleed yet. It wasn't that deep, but Quinn was certain that Blaine would need every last drop of his blood to survive, who knew how much of the substance was already wasted because of her dad's feeding.

But she got the message. He was in control and if she even tried to change these roles there would be no hesitation in punishing Blaine for her disobedience. She deleted the message and the picture, there was no need for Rachel or Kurt to know what was done to Blaine.

* * *

The car ride between Rachel and Kurt was silent. None of the two wanted to say anything about Blaine but at the same time it was the only thing both individuals were thinking about. Rachel knew that she couldn't blame Quinn, she had no idea that this would happen and besides, Quinn barely knew her brother. That left just one person to blame. Herself.

If Rachel and Quinn weren't together, or if Rachel wasn't so infatuated with Quinn there would have been no reason to take Blaine. He would be no one to Quinn and he would have been out of danger. It was only his relationship with Rachel that endangered him, which she had caused by being with Quinn…

If only there was a way to save her brother but she didn't want to find out if Quinn's dad was bluffing or not. She couldn't toy with her brother's safety like that and she knew firsthand how her brother must feel in a situation like this.

She looked over to Kurt who was quiet, clearly lost in thought as well. She knew this must be hard on the boy, she wasn't clear on the feelings of both Kurt and her brother but she was aware that they were strong enough not to be called just friends. If only they noticed each others feelings as well.

Kurt however was thinking back to the last time he had spoken with Blaine, how he hung up on the boy who was clearly panicking about the loss of his sister. How had it been possible that that boy had gotten in the grasp of Mr. Fabray? It didn't make any sense that he went after Blaine when they had never met each other in any way.

What was Blaine even doing outside in the first place? Well he could answer that one, Blaine was no doubt looking for Rachel but how those paths had crossed was a mystery for him. All he could think of was that he should have noticed sooner, he had tried to contact Blaine for the past days without success. Even Brittany's mom had said something about it: "There's a reason he hasn't picked up yet", she had said. Was it possible that she had known but hadn't told them?

Why wouldn't she warn them of their dangers? He got angry when he thought of the possibility that all could have been prevented but he realized that he didn't know the whole story. Not yet anyway. He stopped in front of Rachel's house and noticed how sad Rachel looked, he dads would see that something was wrong in a heartbeat.

"Rachel." He said to her, catching her attention, "It's just acting, show us why you deserve to be on Broadway." Rachel looked at him for a few moments, took some deep breaths and seemed to transform in front of his eyes. The sad glint was erased out of her eyes, tears had stopped and a smile was on her face. "Let me know if anything changes." She told him, and got out of his car with a new air of confidence.

At the inside however Rachel was raging with nerves, this performance better be Tony worthy or she would be in even more trouble.

She went inside, finding her parents busy in the kitchen. "Good you're home, how was your date?"

Don't begin over Blaine right away, she told herself, that would be a dead give away. "It was nice. We went to the movies and to the mall. We went by Kurt's for a bit as well." Hopefully the bit about Kurt would open the conversation to Blaine so she could explain his absence.

"That's nice." Leroy said. "Did you see Blaine while you were there?"

She smiled, they took the bait. "Yeah, he said that he wouldn't be home yet. The project is taking quite some time and they're nowhere near finished."

"Should we help them?" Hiram asked, "I mean if those two can't figure it out, I would be happy to help."

"Dad, I'm pretty sure it's a school project. For students, not for dads."

"You're right sweetie. As long as he tells us if he needs to stay longer."

"I'm sure he will dad." Rachel said, turning around to leave the room. The second she was out of her dad's sight she was panicking all over. She had to be strong for her dads because they couldn't know. She had to try and be strong with Kurt because he was hurting as well. And Quinn? A part of her blamed the blonde for this and she hated herself for it. Being with Quinn right now would be a bad idea, what if she said something to the girl that she would regret later?

One thing she did know. High School was not meant to be this fucking difficult.

* * *

"Brittany! Britt wake up. Come on sweetie stay with me." Santana said to the girl writhing beneath her.

"It's just a nightmare. It's not real, come one wake up sweetheart." The girl was struggling beneath her and Santana ended up being shoved off the bed by her friend. The girl looked like she was in agony and Santana was unable to help her.

Giving it another try she moved back to the bed, laying a soft hand on Brittany's cheek. "Come on honey, you have to wake up. It will all go away if you do." She pressed a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead and noticed how the girl's struggle had lessened. She was still asleep but more peaceful this time.

Santana was curious to what the dream was about, especially now that she knew what one of Brittany's dreams could mean but if it was something that had Brittany this terrified she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Lost in thought she crawled next to the girl, trying to get lost in slumber once again, reassured by the warm presence of Brittany next to her.

* * *

**Next update will be on Friday. Till then and please review, I noticed that the amount of reviews have seriously dropped so I wonder if any of you are still interested in this story...**


	22. Chapter 21

**I know that this chapter should have been up last week but life caught up. I couldn't find any times to write this chapter and I'm out of future chapters so that troubled the updates a little. Because of that I can no longer guarantee the fast updates. I'll try to keep my three day schedule but even if it may take longer, my goal is to keep updating at least once a week.**

**Well I hope this chapter makes up for the wait...**

**Thank you to my Beta for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The next day at school Rachel managed to avoid Quinn for the first three periods, during her lunch break she realized that she couldn't possibly blame the blonde for something her dad had done. Besides, she was in too deep with Quinn to deny her anything. The best they could do was come up with a way to save Blaine and be grateful that Quinn even seemed to care about that, the two barely knew each other in the first place.

When she went looking for Quinn, she noticed that the hallway was abandoned; most students were in the cafeteria getting lunch. She walked past the janitor closet when she felt a hand encircle her wrist and pull her in. She wanted to let out a scream but another hand quickly covered her mouth. Without hesitation she bit in the hand and she hurt a string of curses, but the hand stayed where it was.

"Calm down Berry!" Santana hissed at her.

Rachel stopped her struggle in surprise. "Santana, what's going on?" she looked around and noticed how the small compartment was filled with five bodies. Santana's, Brittany's, Kurt's, Quinn's and hers.

"We heard what happened." Santana explained. It was enough, they all understood about what she was speaking.

"But why are we here?" Rachel wondered. "Can't we talk somewhere else?"

"There's less chance that anyone sees us here. We don't know if anyone spies for my dad here." Quinn said, avoiding Rachel's eyes. She couldn't let herself look in the girls eyes, fearing to get lost in them once again.

"Why do you think he has spies in the first place?" Rachel wondered, surely no one would help a monster like Russel Fabray.

"You don't think it's suspicious that I got a text informing us that he had Blaine, just after we realized he was missing? Someone must have kept an eye on us, in the mall, in our neighborhood, who knows? I doubt my dad keeps busy tracking me himself."

"Do we know what he wants?" Kurt asked Quinn.

"Not yet. Brittany, you don't happen to know anything do you?" Quinn asked the other blonde, her dreams were their biggest advantage for the moment.

Brittany shook her head. "I haven't had any dreams about your dad. I'm sorry."

"What about that dream last night?" Santana asked her, she still remembered the way Brittany kept struggling last night and she hadn't had the change to ask the blonde about it. When she wanted to ask more the blonde was in a deep conversation with her mother and Santana was shooed out of the room.

Brittany looked at the group and swallowed. "I didn't want to tell you about that one."

"Why not?" Santana wondered. What could be so bad that Brittany wanted it to be hidden?

"Because it's not about any of you. Not really, and it can't be changed."

"Than what is it about? You looked terrified!" Santana told her.

"It was a dream about me. I saw myself there. Dying." Everyone looked at the girl in shock, trying to let her words sink in.

"But- but maybe it was a regular dream. I mean not every dream comes true right?" Quinn asked, the tremor in her voice betrayed her shock.

Brittany nodded. "I have normal dreams as well. But if it is not, mom told me that we can't prevent what we have seen about our own fates."

"Are you trying to tell me that you know how you're gonna die but you can't fucking stop it!?" Santana shouted. "Are you fairies completely out of your mind?"

"Santana don't. We can't mess with the balance of nature, besides it might be a price I'm willing to pay." Brittany's unspoken words were clear- you don't know the whole story. Stay out of this.

"Hell Fucking No. Not if I have a say in this." Santana hissed. She wouldn't let the girl go, not without a fight.

The two girls looked at each other, both frustrated that the other wouldn't understand their point of view. Kurt observed them and then burst out. "This is ridiculous. We're teenagers, we're not supposed to have to deal with this shit!"

"No arguing with you there." Quinn muttered.

"So what are we going to do about Brittany's prophesy?" Rachel asked.

"It's not a fucking prophesy, she just had a nightmare and that's final. I don't want to hear anymore about this." Santana said, it was easier for now to pretend that Brittany's dreams didn't consist of truth.

Brittany wanted to argue but decided to let it rest. She couldn't possibly tell Santana the rest of her dream. If only the Latina knew why she was willing to sacrifice her life, but her mother had made it clear that she couldn't intervene in this one. She had to be the only one that knew how to stop it all, she could only use that knowledge on the moment itself.

"Than what are we going to do about Blaine?" Rachel asked. "People will wonder…"

"Well I guess he's staying over at my house again…" Kurt said sadly. "Quinn still hasn't heard a thing."

"For someone who wants something from you, he sure isn't in a hurry, now is he?" Santana said.

"Maybe that gives us some time. To prepare."

"At what cost? Blaine's time?" Kurt said. "No we can't just play this on his terms, we have to do some investigating on our own."

"But how?" Quinn wondered.

"Well you live with the maniac. I say you go home, see if you can find any clues. Talk to your mother, I don't know." Santana said.

"But what if Blaine gets punished for it?" Rachel wondered.

"He can't. It's my home as well. I have the right to pick up some clothes, and if I happen to find something, even better." Quinn knew that she would take a huge risk but she was willing to take it. It could get them closer to Blaine and if her dad happened to be there she was sure he would grab the chance to get his revenge on her. Maybe she could change that outcome.

"That seems like a perfectly disastrous plan." Santana said. "I like it."

"I might need the dagger" Quinn directed to Brittany. "For safety." She didn't want to end up underestimating her dad. Clearly he was more dangerous than she had ever imagined.

Brittany nodded. "I'll ask my mom. She wants to help you as much as the laws allow her." Quinn thanked her; she knew that this wasn't their fight so she was thankful for all the help she got.

The sound of the bell signaled the end of their 'meeting' and they all moved towards the door. "We can't possibly get out all at once, we'll get spotted." Kurt said.

"Fine. Britt and I leave first. It's not the first time they saw us coming out of these closets." And Santana pulled Brittany with her. Kurt waited for a few moments until he as well thought that the coast was clear. Quinn and Rachel stayed alone in the cabinet, unable to ignore how close they one again were.

"Look I'm sorry." They started both at the same time. "You first" they tried again. They shared a smile. "You first." Quinn offered again.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you. I know this isn't your fault. Actually I would probably be dead without you and Blaine might still be caught and be dead for certain as well. Now there's a chance at least. And I want to thank you for helping. Now you can go." Rachel quipped.

"Look Rachel you don't need to apologize. I understand why you were angry with me, I would be as well if I were in your position. And I'm sorry to endanger you and the people you love." Rachel wanted to interject but Quinn stopped her. "Don't. I am not completely innocent in this, if you weren't with me you would still be safe."

"You don't know that." Rachel muttered and moved closer to Quinn.

"I can hope." Quinn answered.

"Mmm, we'll need a lot of that around here." Rachel replied.

"So you're not angry with me?" Quinn wondered.

"I can't be. Not with you. Not for long." Rachel replied and pressed her lips against Quinn's. Even though they had kissed less than a day ago it felt like she had been deprived of Quinn's lips for eternity. Every time their lips touch and their tongues melted together it was like every vein was on fire. Warmth was coursing through her body and she only wanted more. She pressed herself closer to Quinn and the blonde pressed their fronts flush together.

Both hands started roaming the others bodies while their tongues were entangled, both fighting for dominance. After a few Quinn pulled back and Rachel let out a whine, she wanted the girl's lips back on hers but she was satisfied when the blonde started tracing kisses down her jaw instead. The girl moved lower, pressing feather light kisses on her neck and after a few they became more forceful.

Quinn started sucking on the pulse point on **Rachel's** neck and Rachel let out a few moans herself. She was quite sure that there would be a hickey quickly but she ignored her prude side and continued getting the blonde closer, her hands trailing beneath the girl's shirt. Quinn however was intoxicated with Rachel's scent and she needed to taste more of it. She was enough in control not to sink her teeth in the girl, she didn't want to scare her, but she needed to taste every inch of the petite girl in front of her.

She continued paying attention to Rachel's neck when she realized the dangers that she was putting Rachel in. She could easily lose control and she didn't want to risk it. Not with Rachel, the girl meant to much to her even though she was so addicting. With regret she pulled back. "We have to go back to class." She breathed out, forehead resting against Rachel's

"I don't want to." Rachel whimpered.

"I don't know if I can control myself." Quinn answered.

"Maybe I don't want you to." Rachel replied with a seductive purr.

"Aah" Quinn sighed. "I'm so going to regret this, but we have to go." She almost pushed Rachel out of the small compartment, not wanting to risk anything else. Out in the hallway both girls quickly went to their separate classes, both unaware of the figure that was observing them.

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text, looking around if anyone noticed him. Quickly he returned to his class as well. His master would be glad that he didn't abandon his post, this could be useful.

* * *

Russel Fabray read the message with a smile on his face. Looks like that idiot was useful for something after all. He sat down next to Blaine who was leaning forward from exhaustion, his hands still chained above his head. "Looks like your sister is getting herself in trouble. Hasn't she learned that she shouldn't hang out with vampires."

Blaine ignored him, knowing that all Russel wanted was to get a rise out of him. He did however remembered every tidbit of information Russel released. It may prove to be useful later. If only he could make it to later.

"You know I don't get it. Humans are only good for lunch, but here Quinn is actually caring about that human. Maybe we should help her remind her who she really is. What do you think?" Russel asked Blaine.

The boy still didn't respond and Russel started to get frustrated with him, it wasn't that hard to just answer him, was it? He walked out of the room, having enough conversations with his 'guest' for now.

He did however send Quinn a final text. He finally knew something with which she could prove her loyalty to this family and he could make her pay as well. It wasn't perfect yet, but it was a start.

**Either you'll feed of her, or I'll feed of him. It's your choice.**

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. I think an update Monday is possible, but on the latest it will be another week. I can't really make any promises on the moment and I apologize for that, but unfortunately I can't spend everyday writing fanfiction.**

**Please leave your thoughts about this chapter because silly as it may sound, they do motivate me to write. This story still exists because you guys are still willing to read it and for that I love you all.**


End file.
